Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Daughter of Fate
by Tsukasa007
Summary: Two years before the Force Unleashed, Starkiller finds an orphan child during a mission on Naboo. Now three years later Setra embarks on her own journey along with Juno and Starkiller as their lives unfold during the events of The Force Unleashed.
1. CH 1: Naboo 3 years before

Star Wars –The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

The Force Unleashed content

What if Galen Marek had not only had PROXY to take care of during his time as Starkiller? What if a mission to Naboo as an adolescent had led him to take in an orphaned force sensitive girl called Setra? With her presence in the events of the Force Unleashed how would events be different in the future for Starkiller. The Force Unleashed AU.

(I do not own any of the Force Unleashed characters or influence which I got a lot from the book by Sean Williams)

************

CHAPTER 1

5 BBY – Theed, Naboo

Starkiller continued his pursuit of the senator of Naboo through the outskirts of Theed as his master Darth Vader had drawn the main battle to the square so as to allow Starkiller no unwanted attention to distract him from his objective. Senator Jurian Dastan had been foolish enough to speak out against the Empire within the confines of his citadel in Theed and like many of the jobs that saw as a challenge he left to his secret apprentice to test him until he was strong enough to help him accomplish his goal of destroying his master. Starkiller only minutes before had dispatched the Naboo Royal Elites and the hired mercenaries that had protected the Imperial Senator and Starkiller composed himself as he found the Senator had run into what looked like an abandoned villa on the edge of the city above the waterfalls which overlooked the natural beauty of the planet. Senator Jurian desperately called out for help but his speech was cut short as Starkiller had snuck up behind him and had removed the senator's head from his shoulders.

The 17 year old apprentice relished in his small victory but suddenly heard a noise from the opposing room. Starkiller ignited his lightsaber to investigate but deactivated the ruby blade as soon as he saw the origin of the sound. A child no older then 15 months was huddled under the arm of a dead woman, the child's mother, who had likely been eliminated by the storm trooper patrols that had landed on the outskirts of Theed only hours before. For the first time in his short life Starkiller felt empathy towards the little one and felt a liking towards her that he didn't expect. He went towards the youngling as she looked up at the stranger that had appeared in her home and curiously crawled towards Starkiller. Hesitant, Starkiller lowered himself to the level of the infant.

"Do you have a name kid" said Starkiller, "me, Star-kill-err".

Understanding the concept the child replied "Set-wa, Set-ra".

"Where's your dada" said Starkiller, seeing that her mother had been killed.

"Vwoom, Vwoom, Vwoom" replied the child impersonating the sounds of a lightsaber.

Starkiller now understood who this child was. Before going to Naboo, Vader had stated that he had tracked down another Jedi to Theed and had been the first to risk hiding there since the assassination of Queen Apailana 12 years before. He had found out that the Jedi was more like an apprentice then a knight due to the fact that he had begun his training under his master after Order 66 and had not received proper training. Starkiller had sensed quite a strong force signature from the child when he entered the villa to execute the senator. The darkness within him told him to leave the child behind that she was a weakling who wasn't worth the effort but something else inside Starkiller beckoned him not to leave her behind whether it was basic human instinct or the hidden humanity that he only had ever exposed to his droid PROXY.

"Come on kid, I'll keep you safe" said Galen as he went to pick up the child.

Something told the infant that she could trust this strange young man and with one last look at her now deceased mother she allowed herself to be picked up and cradled by the sith apprentice as he left the villa. Starkiller made his was back to his ship the Rogue Shadow, it appeared that out of fear of discovery from the earlier storm trooper patrols his pilot had fled, Galen became frustrated as this was now the fourth pilot he had gone through since he begun his secret missions three years before. He took Setra with him into the meditation chamber upon the ship and was just about to greet PROXY when he was faced by the holographic projection of his master Darth Vader.

"My master" said Galen as he knelt in front of the projection.

"Have you completed the task I assigned you" stated Vader.

"Yes my master, the senator from Naboo has been silenced an..." Starkiller stopped talking as Setra had crawled over to his side.

"What is that" said Darth Vader angrily.

"A child I found after I dispatched the senator master" replied Starkiller.

"What is it doing here? Are you trying to go against my authority" said Darth Vader.

"No my master" Starkiller pleaded "this child belongs to the Jedi that you found on Theed, I believe it is his daughter, she has a strong force signature master".

"And what has that got to do with anything" said Vader.

"I am merely suggesting that she could be a valuable commodity master, she could prove useful, maybe even be a second apprentice to you" replied Starkiller.

The projection of Vader studied the child as she shook in fear of the large black figure behind as she hid behind Starkiller.

"You are right about her strength in the Force. It is unusually strong for someone so young. Very well, you may keep her and train her until she is ready, but she is under your complete responsibility, if the Emperor discovers our plan because of her I will show you a new meaning of fear" said the dark lord.

"Of course Lord Vader. I will not fail you" replied Starkiller as Vader checked out and PROXY was himself once again.

"Good evening master, its good to see you back and alive from your mission, it means I still haven't failed my primary programming" said PROXY.

"Good to see you to PROXY" said Starkiller placing a hand on the droid's shoulder.

"Forgive me for prying master but who is the young sentient with you. Is she bothering you master, do you wish me to dispose of her" replied PROXY.

"No, PROXY, she is now our newest member so to speak, her name is Setra. She is now under my strict responsibility as my future apprentice PROXY which means she is also your master and I need help taking care of her. As well she does not come under the category of your primary programming alright" said Starkiller.

"Master why would you say such a thing. That would violate the very idea of my primary programming to kill you master. The little sentient shall remain unharmed. Would you like me to set a course for the Executor master" said PROXY.

"Yeah, thanks PROXY, if you need me I'll be in my quarters" replied Starkiller.

"Very well master" said PROXY as he set a course for Vader's flagship.

Starkiller picked up Setra and took him to his quarters where he had a bunk bed just in case if Starkiller had to bring prisoners to Vader alive but it seemed that he would have to find another place to put them. Starkiller set up the top bunk for the little one and afterward found that she had force pulled his lightsaber into her small hands. Fearing for the child's life he quickly but calmly removed the lightsaber from her grasp and proceeded to talk with the infant as best as he could.

"This is your new home Setra, I hope you like it" said Starkiller.

Setra remained silent, still traumatised from the death of her mother and the sudden disappearance of her father. Starkiller sighed disappointed but then something occurred to him. He went to his trunk at the far end of the small bedroom and took out some small objects. He brought them in front of Setra and began to levitate the objects around her. The little one looked curiously at the objects and a flicker of happiness went through Starkiller as he watched Setra giggle at the levitating objects and shakily stood up on her feet and waddled after one of them. After some time of playing with the youngling Starkiller lowered the objects to the ground and looked back at Setra who was hugging her small arms around his abdomen.

"Dada" said Setra.

"No, no, no" said Starkiller awkwardly "I'm not your dada Setra, I am your master now".

"Dada, dada" repeated the little toddler.

Starkiller couldn't help it. He reached out to the little one and picked her up and placed her upon the top bunk.

"Fine but only dada for now" he said softly ruffling Setra's small head of hair and with a bit of coaxing using the Force the toddler fell into a deep sleep.

Starkiller retired into the meditation chamber to meditate and erase the past hour out of his mind. He knew that displaying affection was a sign of weakness and would spend all night if he had to erasing it from his mind. He kept trying but it wouldn't seem to leave. For now he pondered that he would keep this affection towards the girl, like he did for PROXY. She would learn in time that he was her master and that he was to be feared and respected by her. Unknown to Starkiller however in the years to come that events beyond even his control would completely change his life forever but the consequences of the coming events would be for the better.


	2. CH 2: The Executor & The Eighth Pilot

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 2

2 BBY – In the Bowels of the Executor

The youngling Setra had been woken up early by her carer Galen. He told her that she should ready herself for the day as he was receiving a new pilot to fly the Rogue Shadow. Setra hoped she would get to know this pilot better or at the very least that they would last longer. Galen had informed her that the last pilot after failing to initiate a certain command given to him by Lord Vader had been beaten to a pulp by being hurled from wall to wall by the Dark Lord using the force and had been jettisoned him out of an airlock. Setra in the past had formed small friendships with the seven previous pilots only to have them killed during a mission or killed for supposedly failing or disobeying an order and the deaths were not always as quick as what had happened to the pilot just gone.

"Setra, I need to see Lord Vader now. If the new pilot comes before I return then show them around the Rouge Shadow and if they ask any questions tell them to wait for my return" said Galen.

"Alright papa" replied Setra.

Starkiller gave a small smile back to the child and went of to Lord Vader's chambers for his daily sparing practice. He had allowed Setra to keep calling her father as Vader had though it as appropriate in order for the child to maintain her loyalty to Starkiller so that in the future as a Dark Jedi she would not question her master in anyway and be obedient. Like Galen, Setra had now spent most of her life so far in the bowels of Darth Vader's flagship the Executor, a formidable dreadnaught spacecraft which was the first of its kind and the hopeful successor of the Star Destroyer. Though since Starkiller had taken her as an infant from Naboo to this foreboding environment greatly tainted by the Dark Side of the Force, Setra seemed to withstand it as she was exposed to it every single day as if she had built up some kind of a spiritual immunity. PROXY then entered the child's quarters after having gone through morning exercises with his master once again failing to achieve his primary programming of killing his master. Over the past few years PROXY had grown quite fond of the youngling and tutored her through her daily schooling from the Imperial archives database stored in the Rouge Shadow's onboard computer.

"Good morning PROXY. How was fighting lessons this morning" said Setra

"Still no good youngling. I continue to fail the objective of my primary programming. No matter how much I try to kill the master it seems he keeps getting better and better, not to mention the fact that I have nearly run out of new combat options to surprise the master and maybe achieve my purpose" replied PROXY

"Well, if you really want to challenge papa, I think I might have found someone" said Setra.

"No youngling don't bother. If a droid of my advanced capabilities and programming can no longer find a suitable opponent for the master the I don't expect you, a child sentient with a yet limited knowledge to have found one either" replied PROXY

"No really PROXY. I came across him in the archives yesterday. It was the master of papa's master. I think his name was Obi Wan" said Setra.

"Wait. Obi Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master that would have taught Vader everything he knows. That may be the key. Thankyou for the suggestion youngling, I see you are not like other younger sentients of your age, if you don't mind would you do the honours" replied PROXY

"Of course PROXY" said Setra as she hooked up a wire to a plug in the centre of PROXY's lower back.

The plug in PROXY had been designed to transfer pictorial data from the archives of different individuals that linked directly into his built in servos and using the photoreceptors that had been built onto his body the holographic technology inside of him would project out and turn PROXY into a different person. Setra began to transmit the archival data of Obi Wan Kenobi into the droid and watched him as he transformed into the great Jedi General who matched his resemblance near the end of the Clone Wars with his short hair, beard, piercing blue eyes and his simple cream coloured tunic, utility belt and field boots, the common attire of the former Jedi Knights. The most notable was the lightsaber clipped to the right side of the utility belt.

"Well youngling let's see if your suggestion pays off. I do not know if the master possesses the advanced knowledge to the Soresu form of lightsaber combat. Maybe today will be the day I achieve my primary programming and if not it will make sure to keep the master on his toes for the next round" PROXY said and with that he ignited the cerulean blade and began to leave the Rogue Shadow to confront his master with a sneak attack. Setra laughed softly to herself, she knew that no matter what PROXY could do, he could never outwit her father, though she treated PROXY like any ordinary person he didn't possess human instinct or their basic survival skills, both in which Starkiller excelled beyond even the normal levels of a Jedi Knight. Starkiller had began to teach Setra in the ways of the Force and she could do basic things like levitating objects and pushing or pulling them towards her and she could sense if something was wrong or if someone was nearby.

Suddenly startled Setra sensed an unfamiliar presence within the hangar bay. She crept down the ramp of the Rogue Shadow and hid behind a nearby crate as an Imperial Lambda class transport shuttle landed nearby. The ramp of the shuttle hissed as it moved down and revealed a young woman of about 20 years of age came down into the hangar bay. She was dresses neatly in a black imperial pilot's uniform and her badge bore her rank of captain. She wore her blonde hair in a neat bun and had pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Sensing that she was the new pilot Setra crept out from behind the crate waiting until the transport ship had left the hangar bay. The young captain spotted movement behind the metal crates and curiously made her way to the other side to find Setra standing there patiently as if she had been expecting her.

"Hello, you must be the new pilot" said Setra.

"Yes I am" said the woman puzzled "and who are you little one. What are you doing all the way down her on you own?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I usually play around here until papa finishes his lessons" said Setra.

"What do you mean by that youngling" replied Juno gently as she made her way over to the little one.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like combat erupting further down in the hangar bay. Curious the captain crept slowly around a cryo cylinder and looked in amazement at the scenario before her. Two grown men fought each other with glowing swords one a brilliant shade of blue, nearly the colour white and the other a striking shade of crimson whirling around within the hands of the two fighters. Juno was amazed as she had learned so little about the practices of the former Jedi Knights but had no idea how graceful it was and yet also so deadly. Juno looked alarmed as she saw the youngling she had only just met climb her way over a plie of the cryo cylinders and crates to happily watch the sparring match. Suddenly, Starkiller ended the duel abruptly by stabbing his opponent through the cheat which surprised Juno even more when instead of blood coming out of his chest their were sparks from what seemed like electrical circuitry. Setra ran to Starkiller's side and helped him pick up PROXY who now changed back to his normal droid form. The captain couldn't believe it. She had never seen such advanced holographic technology in a droid before and it confirmed just how important this new position of her's was.

"Ah master, another excellent duel" said PROXY.

"You caught me by surprise PROXY. I hadn't fought that training program in years. I assumed you erased it" replied Galen.

"Well you can thank Setra for that master. She found the Jedi's archive still in the database and initiated it for me" said PROXY.

"Good work Setra" said Galen affectionately to the youngling in front of him but both suddenly caught PROXY as he nearly fell down again due to the gaping hole in his chest

"Easy PROXY. You're malfunctioning" said Galen.

"It's my fault master. I had hope the youngling's suggestion would have caught you off guard and enabled me to kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again" replied PROXY.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying" said Galen.

"Of course master. It's my primary programming" replied PROXY.

The young captain now aware that they could notice her went back to the Rogue Shadow to analyse her new ship. It was an advanced ship indeed but just needed a tone up on the sensor array. She opened up her uniform jacket to reveal a grey tank top underneath seeing no need to appear formal to her new charge after seeing what he was wearing, nothing but tatters of what looked like an old tunic. Galen then spotted the newcomer and stared at her for a moment before inquiring to his companions of who she was.

"Oh I nearly forgot papa. Your new pilot has finally arrived" said Setra.

"But who is she?" replied Galen.

"Accessing Imperial Records……" said PROXY as he formed into the holographic projection of the young captain.

"Captain Juno Eclipse. Born on Corulag, where she became the youngest student ever accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over a hundred mission and commanding officer during the Bombing of Callos. Handpicked by Lord Vader to lead his Black Eight Squadron, but later reassigned to a top secret project…."

"Is there is psychological profile in there, too?" interrupted Juno seemingly agitated at PROXY actions

"Actually, yes. But it's restricted" PROXY replied to Juno then directing to Starkiller "Master, I can tell you she is going to be impossible to reprogram"

Setra giggled but stopped as she saw Juno's expression and the hydro spanner in her hand which looked as if she was going to do further damage to PROXY's circuitry. Starkiller approached Juno and began enquiring to her.

"You know why you're here?" said Starkiller.

"Lord Vader gave me my orders himself. I am to keep your ship running and fly you wherever your missions require" replied Juno.

"Did Lord Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot" said Starkiller.

"No. But I can only assume he or she gave Lord Vader good cause to do so. I will not" replied Juno.

"We'll see. I'm sick of training new pilots" said Starkiller the noticing that she had tinkered with the Rogue Shadow he yelled in annoyance "What's this. What have you done to my ship?"

"I have taken the liberty of upgrading the Rogue Shadow's sensor array. Now you will be able to spy on any suspect ships across an entire system" replied Juno.

Starkiller nodded in acknowledgement with Juno a little disappointed that he did not give her more approval but it would suffice.

"I assume that's part of your mission profile. You can only be one of Darth Vader's spies. Your ship has the most amazing long range scanners and a cloaking device …."

"You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going" Starkiller interrupted.

"Where are we going?" replied Juno.

"To Nar Shadda. Can you handle that?"

"Of course" replied Juno annoyed as Setra ran up to her side.

"It's alright. He's always like that with people at first. He'll get better once you get to know him" said Setra.

Juno smiled down at the youngling "I'll keep that in mind little one. Thankyou"

"Your welcome" replied Setra as she ran up the ramp of the Rogue Shadow,

Juno looked on as Setra ascended the ramp and smiled to herself. Even though her new commander may be a little bit rough and his droid intrusive it seemed she maybe could find a companion in the youngling.


	3. CH 3: Imperial Shipyard & Rahm Kota

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 3

2 BBY – Moments later on the Rogue Shadow after take off from the Executor

Juno easily piloted the ship and placed a course for hyperspace to the Hutt System where Nar Shadda and their objective was located. An Imperial shipyard had been taken over by a Rebel squadron rumoured to be led by a former Jedi General of the Clone Wars Rahm Kota. Starkiller turned to PROXY to give him the details he needed for his mission.

"PROXY, give me the target" said Galen.

PROXY then suddenly morphed into the appearance of and elderly looking man with a white ponytail and a gruff expression. He looked as if he had seen many battles within his time and wore the common attire of the Jedi Knights being the simple tunic and light body armour accompanied with old field boots and a lightsaber not strapped to his belt but on an upper belt strapped across his chest where it sat on his back.

"According to official Imperial Records, Jedi Master Rahm Kota was a respected general during the Clone Wars" said PROXY.

Juno looked to Starkiller shocked "The Clone Wars? You're hunting Jedi"

Ignoring her statement Starkiller turned to his droid "Go on PROXY"

"Of course, Master Kota was a military genius, but did not believe that the clone soldiers were fit for battle. Instead he relied on a small squadron of his own personally trained troops. . It's the only thing that kept him from being executed when the Emperor discovered the Jedi's plot against the Republic" said PROXY.

"There were no clones in his squad to bring him to justice" replied Juno

"Exactly, Captain Eclipse. After Order 66, he vanished. Imperial records actually claim that he's dead" said PROXY.

"But papa, why would he appear and attack the Empire now?" said Setra.

"Kota wants to be found" Starkiller replied.

At that same moment the Rogue Shadow came out lightspeed and had arrived at its destination. Above the calamity of space combat between the Rebel forces and the Imperial Tie Fighters stood the battered and damaged shipyard.

"Get us closer" said Starkiller to Juno "Over there, that looks like and open hangar"

"It is defended" replied Juno.

"We don't have the time to talk security. Come in hot. Let me handle the defences" said Starkiller.

And with that he took control of the ships weaponry he destroyed the outside shielding system to the shipyard hangar allowing the Rouge Shadow enough room to enter undetected.

"I will slice into the mainframe and guide you through the infrastructure" said Juno.

"Just keep the ship safe and be ready to leave when I return. We might need to move quickly" replied Starkiller.

"That is my specialty" Juno replied.

Starkiller then went to the opening ramp of the ship and gracefully descended to the ground floor of the hangar bay. Juno quickly set up the cloaking device on the ship and quickly left the hangar bay and stayed at a safe distance away from the shipyard but not too far away so she could at least retain a decent comlink reception with Starkiller.

"Can you hear me" said Juno through the ship's intercom system.

"Yes" said Galen as his voice came back clearly through the intercom.

"Reports are showing that Kota's forces have stormed the command bridge" said Juno.

"Then that's where I'm headed" replied Galen.

"The intruders may try using Tie Fighter assembly lines as cover. And I am picking up explosives on my scanners. Be careful" said Juno.

"No challenge. Starkiller out" said Galen as the intercom cut off for now.

Setra jumped into the co-pilots chair next to Juno who seemed a little tense.

"Don't worry. Papa has been through a lot worse. That last mission was a lot harder then this one" said Setra.

"What exactly happened little one?" replied Juno.

"Well papa had to go and assassinate a rebel politician on Kuat. He had to go through and entire fortress of elites before he could even reaches him and then he killed him. But what was worse was the last pilot was at the wrong co-ordinates meaning papa had to go through the city being chased by local security and then finally got back to the Rogue Shadow but after that the pilot forgot to put on the cloaking device so we were traced back to the Executor and the Dark Lord had to deal with all kinds of enquiries because of it and it didn't end so well for the pilot. He was the one just before you" said Setra

"Tell me youngling, exactly how many pilots have been on this ship before me" replied Juno.

"That last one makes seven" said Setra.

"Oh Excellent" remarked Juno sarcastically "what exactly happened to them?"

"You don't want to know" said Setra remembering the accounts that Starkiller had given her on what had happened to the previous seven whether they had disobeyed one of Vader's orders or had died on a mission.

Thinking it appropriate to change the subject Setra wanted to get to know Juno a little better.

"You have a really nice name Captain Eclipse" said Setra.

Juno flattered by the remark smiled at Setra "Thankyou little one, but please call me Juno. What is your name anyway youngling"

"Oh sorry I nearly forgot to tell you. My name is Setra" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Setra. How did you get here anyway" said Juno gently.

"Papa found me on Naboo during a mission when I was still little. He said that I was all alone and that he couldn't leave me behind so he took me with him and so here I am" replied Setra.

"Don't you have any family at all" said Juno.

"I don't think so, papa said no one was alive but my family is papa and PROXY and maybe even you too Juno" replied Setra

Amused Juno replied back "What makes you say that little one?"

"I sensed it. I have powers like papa as well but he says I have a long way to go before I'm like him" said Setra.

"You use the Force as well" replied Juno.

"A little bit. I'm really practicing levitation and pushing and pulling objects toward me" said Setra as she levitated a datapad towards her.

Juno looked on wondrously at Setra. She didn't know she would become so akin to the girl. She already felt a sense of affection towards her already and she had met her mere hours ago. Juno couldn't help it, there was something about her that was special and she wanted to get to know the child and maybe even become a sort of family to her after all she needed it with only having the company of a Sith Apprentice and a droid.

"Well if you want me to be family Setra, then that's alright with me" said Juno.

"Thanks Juno" replied Setra.

Suddenly Juno snapped out of her reverie and noticed that the shipyard was not going to last longer and the Rogue Shadow was in the direct line of fire if the shipyard should go. The reception was faulty so Juno tried her best to tell Galen what she could. Starkiller stopped after dispatching some rebel soldiers listening to Juno on the other side of his own comlink.

"- the stabilisers or the repulsor engines – can't tell which – not good at all" said Juno.

"What's that? Repeat" replied Starkiller

"Kota's accomplices have hit the facility where it hurts. Finish up soon or we are going down in the skylines with it" said Juno.

"Affirmative. Where did you say the control centre was?" replied Starkiller.

Juno stayed on the intercom with Galen guiding him through the complex until her reached the control centre with Kota inside.

"I'm there. Will contact you as soon as the target is dispatched" said Starkiller.

"Alright. Be careful, I'm checking out now" replied Juno.

Starkiller switched of his wrist comlink as he made his way into the control centre finally setting his gaze upon the old Jedi Master who had his back turned towards him.

"So I've finally drawn you out of hiding. I ordered my men to lower the containment field on your approach and – " Kota stopped abruptly as he saw the person there wasn't quite who he had expected.

"A Boy? After all these months of attacking Imperial targets, Vader sends a boy to fight me?" said Kota

At this remark Starkiller dropped into a low fighting stance and before Kota could anticipate his first move Galen produce bolts of Sith lightning from his left hand toward the old Jedi Master who mimicked his same movement by blocking the Sith lightning and sending it back toward Starkiller but the energy force was too great and knocked both warriors flat on their backs. Being first on his feet Galen came toward the Jedi Master his lightsaber about to strike through the Jedi's throat but Kota ducked before the crimson blade could penetrate the skin. Kota attempted to catch him but Starkiller avoided this and dodged with a mid air flip landing on the opposing wall and propelled himself toward Kota using Force Push only to be met by Kota's own defence and the Force energy sent both warriors once again sprawled upon the cold metal floor of the control centre.

Starkiller now more wary of his opponent now knew that direct attacks at this time were meaningless so he circled his enemy while telekinetically hurling pieces of debris toward the old Jedi to try and cause some kind of distraction to open up his defence. Suddenly Kota came into Starkiller with heavy strikes using great speed at the same time to deliver his attacks but Starkiller adopted the Soresu stance and was able to parry all of Kota's attacks and when he finally saw and opening Starkiller struck back hard eliciting a groan of pain from Kota. When Kota found his balance again he noticed that his cape was now nothing but a pile of smouldering material on the floor and his right shoulder pad had been sliced through still glowing a faint orange from the force of the blow. Starkiller attacked harder and harder each time making Kota weaker with every offensive strike and move until he caught Kota in a choke hold which turned back on Starkiller but he was prepared for this movement and while he struggled under the choke he continued to hurtle debris towards the Jedi General.

One piece of the debris struck the general from underneath and sent him to the ground and only was just able to raise his lightsaber against Starkiller's next strike locking the deadly weapons mere inches from their faces. Kota sensed something different about the boy he was fighting and made a last ditch attempt to save his life by appealing to Starkiller.

"Vader thinks – he's turned you. But I can sense your future – and Vader isn't part of it. I sense – I sense. Me?" gasped Kota.

Suddenly Kota lost all of his strength and cried out in agony as Kota's lightsaber was forced down into his eye sockets blinding him permanently. Starkiller took away his blade from the general watching him squirm on the ground, his lightsaber now lying next to a large pile of debris as he struggled to search for it , like it was the only lifeline he had left. Starkiller used Force Repulse hurling the Jedi General out of the front viewport of the control centre sending him hurtling into the black abyss of space towards Nar Shadda and the vertical city miles below him. Galen suddenly closed the viewport door to prevent himself from being sucked out along with Kota and once he regained his composure his comlink crackled back to life with Juno speaking on the other end.

"This place is going to tear itself apart at any moment! Are you almost done there?" said Juno.

"On my way" replied Starkiller as he picked up Kota's lightsaber next to the large pile of debris and made his way back to the Rogue Shadow.


	4. CH 4: Raxus Prime & Kazdan Paratus

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 4

2 BBY – On the Rogue Shadow on the next mission to Raxus Prime

Starkiller looked out of the viewport at the massive hunk of garbage that had once been a planet. Raxus Prime was the waster disposal unit of the entire galaxy with every kind from of waste and junk imaginable, some of it was even valuable enough to reuse again as many scavengers, pirates and bounty hunters scoured the service of the planet to find something of value amongst the garbage heap. Starkiller once again thought over the mission ahead and the details his master had given him about the next Jedi target.

............

Two days before

"Master Kota is dead" said the low mechanical voice of Darth Vader.

"Yes" replied Starkiller submissively.

"His lightsaber" said Vader.

Starkiller was about to unclip the blade from his own belt but his master levitated the blade toward himself and examined the blade with interest and turned back to his apprentice.

"My spies have been watching another Jedi. Kazdan Paratus is hiding on the junk world of Raxus Prime" said Vader.

"I'll deal with him as I dealt with Rahm Kota" replied Starkiller.

"Kazdan Paratus is far more powerful then you. I do not expect you to survive. But should you succeed, you will be one step closer to your destiny" said Vader.

Starkiller raised his head "The Emperor"

"Yes, only together can we defeat him" said Vader.

"I will not fail you Lord Vader" replied Starkiller.

With no response from his master Starkiller stood up and left the lower observation deck of the Executor. In the hangar bay he found Setra meditating deeply seeing that a crate and two cryo cylinders were levitating just off the floor. Sensing his presence Setra opened her eyes and the crate and cylinders landed on the ground with a steady thud. She turned around to see Starkiller looking at her.

"Papa, sorry I know I should be doing study with PROXY but I was troubled about something and I had to take a break" said Setra.

Starkiller smiled at her. For a four year old she was remarkably intelligent and mature. He approached her slowly and knelt down to be eye level with her.

"It's alright Setra. Sometimes taking a break is good for you. It allows one to concentrate and focus. You look like you've made some more progress. Whenever I've seen you meditate I've never seen you be able to levitate heavy objects before" replied Starkiller.

"I know. I only just started being able to do it a little while ago. Does this mean you'll teach me more force powers papa" said Setra.

Starkiller's eyes turned sad "Not just yet. You need to practice a little more" replied Starkiller.

Setra's face sank "But papa. It's been such a long time. I'm ready for more lessons I know I am" said Setra.

"I know Setra, you are doing really well but you aren't ready to be exposed to the Dark Side yet. You need to be able to control that first before you learn anything else or it could consume you completely if it does not think you worthy enough" replied Galen "I don't want anything to happen to you Setra. I was about your age when Vader exposed me and I barely survived the experience. It almost consumed me and though it has helped to make me become what I am now I still hate to remember that part of my life. Setra I want to make sure that you are ready when the time comes, I don't want you to go through what I did, so just be patient and the time will come. I promise you" replied Starkiller.

"Alright papa. I can wait" said Setra.

Setra embraced Starkiller and though he was reluctant at first he returned the embrace back. Juno watched on at the tender moment between the two and felt a small pang of empathy for Starkiller. Even though he was a warrior of darkness and hatred there was still some shred of humanity left in him after the years that Vader had slowly stripped it all away. It seemed that even though he knew he would eventually have to teach her of the Dark side as she was his apprentice it was as if he didn't want her to, like he was protecting her from it. Juno resumed her previous activities by the time both Starkiller and Setra had arrived upon the ship. Juno had her orders and so the Rogue Shadow took off and departed for Raxus Prime.

............

Present Time

While Starkiller meditated within his chambers Setra came up and sat next to Juno in the co-pilot's seat of the Rogue Shadow. Juno smiled at her, she had grown very fond of Setra over the past few weeks and both had developed a close bond to one another. To Juno it didn't surprise her that Setra would always seek her out seeing that she only had male company for the most part of her small life. She concentrated again on flying the ship when she saw that Setra had climbed into the chair nap and so she let her sleep. Juno herself felt lulled by drowsiness and her mind wandered elsewhere, back to a memory that she would have rather forgotten.

"_They have no defences" said Juno to Lord Vader via the intercom in her modified Tie Bomber "the battle is over" _

"_It is far from over, Captain Eclipse. Continue your assault" replied the deep and foreboding voice that came from the other side of the intercom._

_Juno sighed out in frustration. Never in her life would she disobey a direct order from Lord Vader herself but if she and the Black Eight Squadron continued their assault on the planet she knew the consequences for the inhabitants would be dire. Suddenly Juno's intercom crackled a message from her commander on the other side aware of the fact that he was a Sith Lord and probably knew exactly what he current thoughts on the situation were._

"_I sense your disapproval Captain. Speak your mind if you must" said Vader._

"_With respect sir, it would be genocide to maintain the bombardment – a completely unnecessary waste of life. They are already beaten" replied Juno._

"_Since you feel so strongly on this matter, Captain, I will give you an alternative course of action. Strike the planetary reactor at the following co-ordinates, and strike it hard. Once that is out of action. I will consider this mission complete" said Vader._

_Juno sighed out in relief "Thankyou, Lord Vader"_

"_Your gratitude is wasted on me. Give me success. Captain. That is all" replied Vader._

"Is that why he chose you to be with us" said Setra who snapped Juno out of her half asleep state.

"What do you mean little one?" replied Juno as she knew that Setra would also be capable of reading minds.

"Your mission on Callos. You succeeded and that's why you're with us" said Setra.

"Yes, like I said before Vader handpicked me to be your new pilot little one" replied Juno "did you look into my memories and see what happened"

Setra suddenly panicked a little "I'm sorry Juno. I didn't mean to look, really. Being someone like me when I nap or meditate I don't do it deliberately, it just happens. I can't really control the things I want to see yet"

Juno comforted the youngling "It's alright Setra. I know you by now and I know that you would do nothing like that on purpose. I guess no one can really help it if they are gifted in the way you and Starkiller are"

"Thankyou Juno. There is just one thing that troubled me though. If you succeeded in your mission, why are you so sad about it, did something bad happen?" said Setra.

Feeling that she could trust the youngling Juno thought it best to tell her what happened "Yes little one. Something bad did happen. Something that I am still ashamed of" said Juno sadly.

"What happened" replied Setra listening intently.

"We had already bombed the planet enough to know that it would take many decades to rehabilitate the planet again. Our bombing raids had been successful in every mission and I didn't know why Lord Vader wanted us to continue. Sensing my thoughts he gave me an alternate course of action, to destroy the planetary reactor. I thought that this would be a good move, that the destruction of one facility would be a lot less then having to make the rest of the planet suffer. What a fool I was, to think that Lord Vader was a merciful being" said Juno.

"So when you destroyed the reactor, something bad happened" replied Setra.

"The worst possible thing happened little one. Once the bombs struck the facility massive fumes of toxic gas belched out of the rubble and consumed the atmosphere of the planet. I felt as though someone had stabbed me in the chest and ripped out my heart for me to see. Lord Vader had used my own disapproval against me and because of it an entire planet died within hours. Because of me an entire planet was reduced to nothing but a dark shadow of its former self, just like the planet before us now" said Juno as she pointed out of the viewport to the dead planet of Raxus Prime which was now nothing more then a massive junkyard.

"But Juno, how could it be your fault, Lord Vader was the one who told you to do it, you didn't know that would happened" replied Setra.

"Yes little one, but I made the choice to obey his command, from the beginning of the bombing raids I could have refused to do it. I could have run away and never looked back but I knew if I did then I would now be as dead as the surface of Callos. I obeyed and order merely to survive another day. That choice I made wasn't heroic in anyway, it was selfish" said Juno.

"I guess. Listen Juno, many people in the galaxy do bad things but on the inside that doesn't mean that they are all bad; it doesn't mean they can't have another chance" replied Setra.

"What do you mean little one?" said Juno.

"Look at papa, he's done a lot worse, he always has to go out and kill lots of people because Lord Vader tells him to and if he doesn't then I know he would be killed himself. I know he's a dark person and I know he seems really bad but I always sensed a light inside of him, the goodness, the side that PROXY and I see. I think that people deserve to be redeemed, if they are willing to do it and who knows, usually things happen for a reason regardless of how bad or good they were" replied Setra.

Juno couldn't help but smile at Setra. The girl was an old soul, someone who had lived in a previous life and had experienced it fully and was now reborn in the physicality of a four year old girl. She was right, how was Juno supposed to know that destroying the planetary reactor would have had such dire consequences. Her request to stop the bombardment on the inhabitants had clearly shown Juno that her heart was in the right place, considering the circumstances she was under. She knew that looking back on it or even pretending that it never happened wouldn't stop the fact that it did. Setra then got of the co-pilot's chair and hugged her arms around Juno's waist. Though surprised by her actions Juno returned it by picking Setra up into her lap and just hugging her. No one had ever hugged her like that before, not since she was Setra's own age. Both of them stayed in that position for a while longer until they heard the opening of a door in the background and Starkiller emerged from his meditation chamber. Setra jumped out of Juno's lap and got out of the way so that Starkiller could sit in the co-pilot's chair. The Rogue Shadow made it descent through the cloudy and polluted atmosphere of Raxus Prime and made its way down to a secure location. All the inhabitants of the ship looked forward in awe through the viewport at the superstructure in front of them.

"Amazing" said Juno "it looks just like the Jedi Temple on Courascant"

"There's a great force presence here" added Setra "whoever built it has a great power amount of power"

"PROXY, are you picking up any communications?" said Starkiller.

"Too many to decipher master" said the droid clearly concentrating "I can hear hundreds of droids calling out to one another. This is where droids go to die"

"Or are taken" replied Juno.

"What about Kazdan Paratus?" said Starkiller.

"I can't hear any clues that would lead us to him" replied PROXY.

"Alright then. Juno. Set us down as close to that thing as you can" said Starkiller.

"I'll do my best" replied Juno "there are not many clearings, you'll need to approach the temple on foot"

Juno nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. It seemed that Setra was right, Starkiller was wary of newcomers but wasn't so bad once you got to know him. In the end there wasn't enough room to set down the Rogue Shadow so she hovered waiting for Starkiller to tell her when to lower the ramp so he could make his own descent to the planet floor. Once Starkiller found an appropriate spot he called out to Juno to lower the ramp.

"Circle past the temple and wait for my signal" said Galen.

"Be careful" replied Juno "the sludge out there looks corrosive"

"Will do. See you soon" said Starkiller as he jumped off the ramp and descended to the junk piles below.

One thing Setra noted was the horrible and pungent smell that came into the ship once the ramp had opened. Setra scowled in disgust.

"Man, this place smells worse then a dead wampa that's been through the digestive tract of a rancor" said Setra.

"How would you know little one?" replied Juno laughingly.

"On the mission just before you came papa was sent to find an artefact in the wilds of Dathomir and he took me with him. It definitely wasn't the most pleasant experience I ever had and it would have been better had the rancor not decided to try us out as seconds and not having to run away like crazy" said Setra.

Juno laughed at the youngling. She barely remembered the last time she had been so carefree. The last time she remembered it might have been as a child before her mother died. Her mother had always taken her out to play as a youngling and they were some of the memories that she cherished the most. Suddenly compelled upon the subject she asked Setra a question.

"Do you remember your mother at all little one, before Starkiller found you on Naboo?" said Juno.

Setra thought "Not really, I remember a few things but not much"

"Tell me" replied Juno curiously.

"Well, I remember that I looked like her. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes and she used to smile a lot. I also remember a man; I think he was my real papa. When no one was around he'd practice with a lightsaber just like my papa now except it was a bright green colour. I think the Force helped me to remember these things. I was so young then. What about you Juno, what is your mama like?" said Setra.

"She was beautiful but I don't remember her that much either. I remember that she was kind and thoughtful. Everything changed after she was killed. She died during a revolt between Rebels and Imperial soldiers on Corulag when I was about your age. It changed my father for the worst. He wasn't as kind and gentle as he used to be. He was the one who encouraged me to join the Imperial Academy and even when I met his expectations it was never enough. We just became strangers to each other. Do you remember what happened to your mother little one?" replied Juno.

"Well not much. Papa told me more then I already knew. I remember scary white men marching into the house. My mama and papa hid me. I heard my papa's lightsaber start humming and he killed all of the bad men and left the house. Mama told me to stay where I was and so I waited and waited but she didn't come back. I then remember my papa now finding me and he took me back to the Rogue Shadow and I met PROXY there and he tucked me into bed. Papa told me that I was from Naboo, the planet where the Emperor was born" said Setra.

Juno smiled gently a Setra for confiding to her "Thankyou for telling me little one. It's good to know that I'm not the only one" replied Juno.

Setra beamed back and resumed her previous activities of going through the Rogue Shadow's database and learning new things. PROXY suddenly ran to Juno to tell her something.

"Captain Eclipse, I am reading multiple droid signatures that are surrounding my master's current position" said PROXY.

Immediately Juno once again opened the intercom that led to Starkiller's comlink and gave him the information.

"There is some sort of activity near a downed corvette north of your position" said Juno.

"What kind of activity?" replied Starkiller.

"I'm not certain. We are in the upper atmosphere now, and there is a lot of interference. PROXY is picking up what might be droid signature headed in that direction" said Juno.

"Do you think it could be a welcoming committee?" replied Starkiller.

"Maybe…"

"JUNO LOOK OUT, THE LANE" shouted Setra.

With a quick burst of adrenaline Juno looked forward to see that the Rogue Shadow was being pulled in by a magnetic lane. With a quick series of manoeuvres Juno got them out of the magnetic field just in time as what looked like an old fuselage exploded moments later.

"What's wrong?" came Galen's voice through the intercom.

"Nothing – now. I just got too close to one of those magnetic lanes, and an unstable derelict exploded. Everything's under control. You just worry about keeping your boots clean" replied Juno.

"Alright then, keep in touch" said Starkiller amusingly.

Juno looked back to see if everyone was okay. Setra was on the floor giggling at PROXY who was attempting to emerge from under a pile of equipment that had fallen off the shelf and on top of him while the magnetic field had been pulling in the ship. The droid got up and dusted himself off and sighed annoyingly.

"Honestly youngling, how do you find that funny, we were nearly blown to smithereens by a malfunctioning engine and all you could do was laugh ay my misfortune" said PROXY.

"Oh come on PROXY, where's your sense of fun and excitement" replied Setra as she got up off the ground.

"My sense of fun and excitement involves safe activities like looking through the databases, repairing the ship and helping when needed, not your sense of daredevil antics shared by you and the master" said PROXY.

"Safe! That's rich coming from you PROXY. You nearly get cut to pieces everyday when you spar papa" replied Setra.

"You know very well youngling that I do it to achieve my primary programming. It is a very serious matter and not one that I like to keep failing the master on" said PROXY.

"Whatever you say PROXY" replied Setra as she levitated the fallen equipment back to its place on the shelf.

Juno suddenly turned around again when she heard Starkiller's voice through the comlink.

"Captain Eclipse" said Starkiller.

"Juno here" she replied.

"Do Imperial Records have any reports of Rodian scavengers on Raxus Prime?" said Starkiller.

Juno turned to Setra.

"Setra, you're looking through the archives. Do you think you could look up and Rodians that are currently on Raxus Prime" said Juno.

"Sure thing Juno" replied Setra.

After a few minutes Setra downloaded the information into a nearby datapad, jumped into the co-pilot's seat and spoke through the intercom.

"Hi papa. Here's the information" said Setra.

"What have you got for me Setra" replied Starkiller.

"The Rodian that you found is called Drexl Roosh and his gang of thugs. He's wanted for 38 counts of fraud, selling faulty materials and illegal slave trading" said Setra.

"I think we've discovered where he getting all of his goods" replied Starkiller as he listened to the Rodians bickering amongst one another in Basic and ordering around their Jawa slaves.

"Move faster you scum. The scavenger droids will be on us soon!" shouted one of the Rodians "If you bottom feeders don't get these Jawas moving, I'm going to add another ten thousand credits to each of your heads. Do you hear me!?"

Starkiller watched in amusement as the surrounding scavenger droids began shooting electric charges towards Jawas scaring them away. He then saw a one eyed Rodian with a jetpack come into view. He landed with a soft thud and clambered slowly down a hill of rubbish and broken ship parts. Starkiller noted his rough appearance. The Rodian had deep purple skin and a sported a Mohawk and wore what looked to be bits and pieces of old mercenary armour. On his utility belt he carried what looked like a hand made vibro-sword that was relatively large even for the Rodian's height. He scolded hi workers.

"You idiots! Clean up this mess and come back with something we can sell, or don't come back at all" shouted Drexl.

He then reignited his jetpack and flew back in the direction he came from, likely back to his headquarters deeper in the junk heap wasteland. Sneakily Starkiller raced into the corvette and killed all of the opposing Rodians and aliens that might hinder his progress further toward the makeshift Jedi Temple. After his small skirmish he heard Juno's voice from the other side.

"Are you having fun down there?" said Juno,

"I'm making progress" replied Starkiller.

"Progress at what? Making things complicated" said Juno.

Ignoring her protests Starkiller levitated what was remaining of the wrecked corvette and hurled it out of the way to reveal a passage into the superstructure.

"Are you trying to create a distraction Starkiller, or trying to draw attention to yourself?" said Juno.

"Choose the answer you prefer" replied Starkiller as he made his way through the superstructure to the top.

Starkiller entered a room that was an exact recreation of the old council chamber in the Jedi Temple in Courascant complete with droid recreations of the former Jedi Council themselves but Starkiller's gaze was drawn to the smaller figure in the centre of the room.

"Kazdan Paratus, at last" said Starkiller.

The small creature turned around on his own creation of a spiderlike contraption of four mechanical legs that raised his height considerably from his biological physicality of the Aleena species. He was and old creature, small in size but bore a large skull, pale blue coloured eyes and long nimble fingers. A harness attached him to his walking contraption and in the left ligament was his lightsaber, a double-bladed pike that shone blue. His contraption raised him up to eye level with Starkiller and the old Jedi Master came towards him menacingly.

"Sith trash. Don't worry masters, I'll defend you" said Paratus, showing that his mentality had somewhat diminished during his years of exile.

The Jedi Master lunged towards Starkiller and instantly cut a deep gash into his forearm. Springing into action, unaware of the pain from his wound like many he had received before in sparring with his master Darth Vader he began to attack the Aleenian but each strike was knocked back by his swift opponent and his unique lightsaber. After trying some offensive manoeuvres Starkiller became frustrated and projected bolts of Sith lighting from his fingertips, each lick of the powerful Sith attack was absorbed into the Jedi's body which left him sprawled upon the ground, writhing in pain. Seeing this as an advantage Starkiller continued to use his sith lightning and continuously wounded the Jedi Knight until he was struck down by another attacker from behind him.

Starkiller looked up and realised that the mechanical droid remakes of the old Jedi Council obviously were not for show but were well built offensive droids. Starkiller quickly regained possession of his lightsaber after it had been knocked out of his hand by the second attacker and when he looked at the droid he saw it was the droid version of the Jedi Master Plo Koon with a viro-blade in his hands adopting his renowned lightsaber style of the Krayt Dragon. Starkiller made quick work of the droid and as well to the other droid recreations of Masters Mace Windu, Coleman Kcaj, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Shaak Ti, Stass Allie and finally he levitated the droid of Master Yoda and force pushed him into Paratus knocking him to the ground. Using this opportunity Starkiller picked up the small being with the Force, crushed his artificial limbs and continuously battered him against the walls, floor and ceiling of the makeshift council chamber. Finally he threw the Jedi Knight to the ground where he suddenly pinned down by a large piece of debris which fell from the roof.

The Jedi Knight uttered his final words "I'm sorry, my masters. I've failed you"

Starkiller levitated towards him the remains of the double-bladed lightsaber that had been smashed to pieces when he had destroyed Paratus's mechanical legs. Starkiller spoke into his comlink to Juno in the Rogue Shadow.

"Juno. I'm done here" said Starkiller.

"I have a lock on your location Starkiller, on my way" replied Juno.

Within a few minutes the Rogue Shadow had arrived and Starkiller was making his way back up the ramp of his ship. Setra jumped up from the ship's archive console and flung herself into Starkiller's arms who gladly accepted the welcome.

"Oh papa. I'm so glad you're okay. I sensed how powerful he was. I didn't think that you'd come back" said Setra.

Starkiller chuckled softly "Don't worry about me Setra. There's no fallen Jedi Knight in the galaxy that can outsmart me" replied Starkiller.

He placed the girl down and ruffled her dark hair and sent her back to her quarters to get some sleep and then went to talk to Juno.

"You did well today Juno. I must say you are great improvement from your predecessors" said Starkiller.

"Thankyou Starkiller. I must say I am impressed about how you handled the situations today. I apologize for doubting your abilities" replied Juno.

"It's no problem Juno. From the sound of things it sounds like we've all had a little bit too much excitement for one day" said Starkiller.

"Yes indeed. Where is our next destination" replied Juno.

"We are to head back to the Executor. I must consult Lord Vader on personal matters" said Starkiller.

"Of course. We should get there in a day or two" replied Juno.

"Juno" said Starkiller "thanks for taking care of Setra for the past few days, I know she can be a handful"

Juno chuckled "Not at all, she is great child and fantastic company"

"Yes she is" said Starkiller softly not realising he was looking dreamily at Juno when he said it.

Breaking out of his reverie he replied "I will be in my chambers. Let me know if anything comes up"

"Very well Starkiller" said Juno as she sat back down in the pilots chair and charted co-ordinates to the Executor.

Starkiller realised that he was developing a rapport with his pilot, a practice that was forbidden by the Dark Side. He viewed this as another challenge of his will to overcome the new feelings that he had developed for Juno and overcome them he would. Within a couple of days the Rogue Shadow was back in the lower hangar bay of the Executor and Starkiller was kneeling before his master with what was left of Paratus's broken lightsaber.

"Kazdan Paratus is dead master" said Starkiller.

"Then there is but one more test before you can fulfil your destiny" replied Vader.

"Master, I am ready now" said Starkiller frustrated.

"You have defeated a tired old man and an outcast. You will not be ready to face the Emperor until you have face a true Jedi Master" replied Vader angrily.

"Who?" said Starkiller.

"Master Shaak Ti – one of the last of the Jedi Council" replied Vader "she is training an army on Felucia. You will need the full power of the Dark Side to defeat her. Do not disappoint me" replied Vader.

"No Lord Vader. I will not" said Starkiller.

With that ended Starkiller made his way back to the hangar bay to inform his companions of their next mission and destination.


	5. Ch 5: Felucia, Shaak Ti & Betrayal

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 5

2 BBY – On the Rogue Shadow approaching the planet Felucia

"Felucia in range" announced Juno as the Rogue Shadow neared the tropical and exotic jungle-like planet.

Starkiller emerged from his chambers dressed in his light training attire as the conditions of the planet were humid. His clothing consisted of his already tattered pants and nothing on his torso but two thick belt straps that went across his muscular chest and thick pieces of material wrapped around both arms down to his tattered gloves on each hand. Juno glimpsed his figure and couldn't believe the amount of scars she saw upon his body, each one a scar of battle from either his missions or the harsh training exercises he participated in with his master Lord Vader. Juno figured that she may ask Setra more about Starkiller. They had flown together now for two months and she still knew so little about him.

"Readings?" said Starkiller.

"No major settlements, but life sings are overwhelming the scanners. The planet is completely overgrown. I have no idea where we should set down" replied Juno.

"I'll tell you" said Starkiller.

With that Starkiller went to the dining alcove in the left corner of the ship, sat down and meditated on his coming task. Juno had started to worry about his well being. Ever since Raxus Prime he had openly avoided her during their time on the ship or the Executor and engaged in little conversation. Even with Setra he was still kind and caring to her but he kept their conversation brief and once again went into solitude within his chambers upon the ship. Setra had told Juno that she sensed something important was coming up for Starkiller, a sort of crossroads where one choice or action would decide his destiny and it was one that deeply disturbed the child. She had tried to ask Starkiller about what would happen but he kept avoiding the subject and told her that nothing would change; everything would stay the way that it was. Juno knew that he was telling this to not keep her from worrying but over the past few days Setra found it hard to meditate and when she kept glimpsing the future all she had were visions where she found herself in a tiny space of cold nothingness where she couldn't move or speak. After her attempted meditations Juno would find the girl in her quarters shaking uncontrollably and looking as if she was ill. Even Starkiller noticed this and tried his best to comfort her whenever he could but even that could not help her. After some time Setra returned to her normal self but felt a foreboding sense of dread surrounding Starkiller and became more aware that the choice that Starkiller would make would have dark and dire consequences for his companions. She sat in the co-pilot seat looking out upon the strange and mysterious planet of Felucia silently.

Juno kept her gaze upon Starkiller while he was meditating. She felt as though the air around him was thicker, more dense. Juno then found herself looking at the deeper shape of his cheekbones which brought out the shape of his eyes and mouth more. Quickly realising her thoughts about him she snapped out of her daydream and focused again upon landing the Rogue Shadow on steady ground. Starkiller got up and made his way to the Juno and bent over her shoulder, his hand pointing towards the map display.

"There, on the equator" said Starkiller.

"Where is there, exactly?" replied Juno.

Starkiller slowly exhaled and Juno felt the warmth of his breath spread across her cheek. It sent goosebumps trailing down the skin on her neck.

"Leave that to me. Engage the cloak and take us down" said Starkiller.

Nodding she began the descent to the planet's centre. She felt a slow flush spread across her face from the previous moment which had been unfortunately witnessed by Setra who was still sitting in the co-pilot's seat. A huge grin had spread across her face causing the flush on Juno's face to change from attraction to embarrassment. At least something had made the youngling feel better Juno thought to herself knowing that Setra's state of mind a few days before had been considerably worse. Suddenly the amazement on Setra's face became apparent as they descended through the dense and lively jungle atmosphere of Felucia. There was so much here that Setra had never seen before, so much life in every kind of form. Small blades of multi-coloured grass covered the ground only to be towered over by giant fungi and mushrooms with their large root systems covering the forest floor and numerous vines growing up the broad stems and the air was thick with all matters of pollen and spores, the most Setra had ever seen in her life. The new and unusual animal life surprised her too from the multiple legged flying and crawling insects to their predators the ferocious acklays, four legged crustacean-like creatures hunting for their daily prey of mammals and insects.

Juno carefully set the Rogue Shadow down on one of the gargantuan fungi that looked stable enough to hold the weight of the ship.

"Lower the ramp" said Starkiller "wait for me here"

Juno started "There's not much for us to do –"

"Just wait" replied Starkiller again and before Juno could protest he had already descended to the jungle floor and was making his way to his objective with his crimson blade in hand.

Juno sighed frustrated. This was the exact behaviour that Starkiller had towards her lately and it greatly annoyed her. She didn't know if she had done anything wrong but she doubted it, Starkiller had his own demons to deal with as it was. She then turned to Setra who had jumped out of the co-pilot seat and was looking down the ramp at the new world around her.

"Well, I guess it's just us again little one" said Juno.

"That's no problem Juno, I like spending time with you and PROXY, especially after the way papa has been lately" replied Setra.

Juno put a hand on Setra's shoulder comfortingly "I'm sure that whatever it is he'll sort it out, everything will be fine" said Juno.

Setra smiled to Juno and stayed where she was staring out at the scenery of Felucia while Juno went to consult PROXY.

"Captain Eclipse, I'll begin a check of all systems, if you so wish" said PROXY.

"That would be fine PROXY and don't feel the need to rush. I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while" replied Juno as she made her way back to Setra.

"Is he always like this Setra" said Juno.

"Like what Juno?" replied Setra.

"Moody and withdrawn. I've at least seen him smile a few times but after Raxus Prime. Nothing. What goes on inside his head?" said Juno.

"I understand what you mean. Normally papa is quite normal with me and PROXY but lately its like he's been avoiding me. I know he tried to make me feel better when I was having the bad dreams but it didn't feel like it was him talking to me. Something inside of him changed since Raxus Prime but I can't be sure yet. Lord Vader would know better then anyone. He's the one responsible for creating PROXY and taking care of papa" replied Setra.

"What do you mean by taking care of him little one?" said Juno

"Papa has been in Lord Vader's care since he was about my age" replied Setra.

"Like a father?" said Juno

"Papa only ever called Lord Vader master and teacher, it's nothing like the bond that I have with papa" replied Setra.

"Well what happened to his real parents? Where did he come from?" said Juno.

"I don't know Juno" replied Setra.

"Does he never talk about them?" said Juno.

"He says he's a lot like me, that he can't really remember them" replied Setra.

"What about friends?" said Juno

"Only you, me and PROXY really. Papa likes being alone, he thinks its essential to his development or something" replied Setra.

"Development into what, exactly?" said Juno.

"One way or another, we're all servants of Lord Vader" replied Setra.

"You're spot on their little one. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to talk to PROXY and then I think we should go outside" said Juno.

"Really Juno, can we?" replied Setra excitedly

"Absolutely, I think we've earned it, besides a young girl shouldn't always be cooped up in small spaces" said Juno.

Setra chortled happily as she made her way done the ramp to the top of the large fungus and began to play outside. Juno made her way to PROXY and consulted him.

"PROXY, continue with the systems check from within here. I'll perform a quick visual inspection of the hull" said Juno.

"I advise caution Captain Eclipse. Many of the life-forms on Felucia are hostile to humans" replied PROXY.

"Have no concern on that score" said Juno as she holstered her pistol to her utility belt "I can look after myself"

"One of your predecessors used exactly those words before he was shot in the back by a Corellian gunrunner" replied PROXY.

"Just watch your own back PROXY. Lord Vader has a master to you know" said Juno.

"Yes Captain Eclipse" replied PROXY.

Suddenly Juno heard a shrill scream coming from Setra at the bottom of the ramp. Leaping into action she sprinted down the ramp just as Setra was running up. On the large fungi an acklay had managed to climb its way up onto the large mushroom and had nearly consumed Setra for its daily meal.

"Setra, stay here" Juno said as she made her way down the ramp to confront the aggressive beast.

Setra watched from the ramp wide eyed and afraid as Juno carefully circles the creature with her blaster aimed at its head. In a matter of moments the acklay was upon Juno who ducked from the creature's quick attack and had succeeded in firing a few blaster bolts into its shoulder. The acklay shrieked in pain and once again ran towards Juno. Again the acklay attempted to attack and this time succeeded as it nearly knocked Juno off the edge of the large fungi platform and left her clinging to the edge. Just as the acklay was about to attack again a cryo cylinder from the cargo bay was hurled into the creature's head. The creature turned its attention to Setra who had used force push to hurl the object at the acklay.

"HEY, OVER HERE YOU UGLY OLD WAMPRAT" shouted Setra as she telekinetically hurled another cryo cylinder at the acklay which hit it in the head again.

The acklay screeched and made its way toward its first intended victim and as Juno climbed back up onto the platform all she could do was watch in utter horror as the beast stalked towards Setra. Remembering what Starkiller had told her about using mind control through the Force to control those who were weak minded Setra focused all her power upon the acklay. To Juno's utter amazement the creature stopped dead in its tracks and gently lowered its head towards Setra. Setra opened her eyes and looked directly into the eyes of the acklay. She had somehow calmed the creature; reluctantly she put out her hand toward it. Juno was about to shout at Setra to get back into the ship but remained silent as she saw the best place its head in Setra's hand. The acklay purred under Setra's touch who now smiled at the creature and began to stroke its shelled head gently. The acklay licked Setra's face and continued to purr. Setra giggled but suddenly seeing Juno's frightened face she began to talk to the acklay.

"Listen, I can't play with you okay. You have to go back home and go find something to eat alright" said Setra "go on, go home"

Juno continued to stare in awe as the acklay slowly retreated from the platform of the fungi and left. Juno instantly got up and ran to Setra and embraced her, making sure that she was okay.

"Oh sith spit Setra. Are you alright" Juno said as she looked over Setra for any sign of injury "how did you do that, how did you calm that thing"

"I don't know. I just remembered what papa said about using the force for mind control and I just concentrated on its mind and for some reason it wasn't angry anymore" Setra replied just as astonished at the feat that she had just performed.

Juno sat on the ramp with Setra in her arms just sitting there. She didn't know why but being here with her just felt right, being on this ship with Starkiller and PROXY just felt right as well. Juno recalled Setra's words of how some things just happened for a reason and that there was a purpose to her being here. She very well knew that the only way she had gotten here was because of her unfortunate success in the bombing of Callos, leading to her having been handpicked by Vader but did all this happen just so she could be right here, right now. Somehow Juno began to understand the meaning behind Setra's words and understood that maybe all the things that had happened were meant to happen and that her own destiny would be tied to that of Starkiller and Setra. She hoped so, for her sake, it was the only thing that would keep her from blaming herself for what happened on Callos. Juno took Setra's hand and they made a quick analysis of any damage that had been made on the outside of the ship and fixed it and quickly made there way back inside the shuttle not intending to go back outside again.

............

After what seemed hours of travelling across the terrain of Felucia and killing any of the natives that had gotten in his way Starkiller finally found the location where Shaak Ti's presence was emanating from. Starkiller made his way to the edge of the Ancient Abyss notably named for the menacing Sarlaac Pit that loomed overhead. Surely enough sitting in front of it was his target, the Jedi Master Shaak Ti meditating. Not believing the fight to be this easy Starkiller force pushed one of the smaller fungi towards her. Shaak Ti merely made a simple hand gesture and the mushroom was thrown off to the side many metres away.

"Vader's Assassin" said the Togrutan Jedi warrior as she faced Starkiller and ignited her lightsaber "Welcome to the Ancient Abyss. A place of sacrifice since time immemorial. Are you prepared to meet your fate?"

At once the Jedi Master was on top of him. Blocking his every attack and offensive. Starkiller had expected a challenge but not one like this. The two force wielders seemed to dance their deadly dance as they fought each other across the field before the Sarlaac Pit. Starkiller continued to angle his jumps so that he could try and achieve the advantage of height over the Togrutan but Shaak Ti was instantly ahead of him and constantly on the offensive with Starkiller barely able to block her every move. In an act of desperation Starkiller shot a bolt of Sith lightning as the unsuspecting Jedi Master and knocked her down into the Sarlaac Pit. Thinking he had bested her Starkiller walked to the edge of the pit only to be telekinetically pulled down into the rows of teeth and surely enough he saw the Jedi Master perched on a tooth a few metres above him. The fight continued as the fighters leapt from tooth to tooth using all the force energy they could muster and all the lightsaber attacks they could perform until finally both opponents found themselves back where they started, on the small field next to the gaping Sarlaac Pit which in places where both Starkiller and Shaak Ti had struck the Sarlaac leaving behind gaping wounds where the creatures blood, made entirely of Ichor flowed freely making the great monster moan out in agony and making the battle more dangerous as its large tentacles lashed out around the perimeter of its gargantuan mouth.

This however did not disturb the fighters from their duel. In a final strike Shaak Ti ran towards Starkiller and swiped at him with her cerulean blade and passing him. Starkiller groaned in pain. Each of the three hits had just hit their targets, the first having cut a deep wound down his left shoulder, the second was another deep burn gash cut horizontally into his chest and the third may have very well been his right eye had he not moved his head in time but instead had left another burn gash across the right side of his cheek and had lost his lightsaber but for some reason Shaak Ti did not finish the job. Starkiller slowly turned around and found the Togrutan Jedi trembling behind, barely standing with his crimson blade skewered through her abdomen. She suddenly staggered back, her red skin pale and her eyes dull. Starkiller summoned his blade back to him and caused the Jedi Master more pain as it was abruptly removed from her. Starkiller could not believe his luck. He had merely raised his lightsaber as a natural reflex towards her attack and that simple movement had led to her demise. Shaak Ti gazed upon Starkiller uttering her last words to him.

"You are Vader's slave, but your power is wasted on him. You could be so much more" said Shaak Ti.

"You'll never convince me to betray my master" replied Starkiller defiantly.

"Poor boy. The Sith always betray one another – but – I'm sure you'll learn that – soon enough –"said the Jedi Master as she fell back into the Sarlaac Pit.

He had done it. Starkiller had finally proved himself worthy of his master's apprenticeship. It was now time for him to take his place at his side and rule the galaxy together. He would train Setra and teach her the ways of the Dark Side, watch her as she evolved into a warrior of discipline and danger, teach her that she could trust her feelings, her anger and her hatred and once she learned to become one with them she like Starkiller would be invincible. With these thoughts of triumph in his Starkiller made his way back to the Rogue Shadow and his destiny.

............

Juno and Setra ran down the ramp when they saw Starkiller return. Though the warrior was covered in blood and new battle wounds he graciously accepted the embrace from Setra and laughed as he twirled the girl around in his arms. Juno couldn't believe it, not only was he alive but he also seemed to be back to his old self again and he had such an ecstatic look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Both told him of the events that had happened while he was away.

"You can't be serious Setra. You were actually able to control it" said Starkiller gobsmacked.

"Yeah papa. I just remembered what you taught me about using the force to control minds and when I just concentrated hard enough the acklay didn't hurt me and when I told him to he just left and didn't come back" replied Setra.

"I'm very proud of you. This means that you've proven yourself Setra, I promise as soon as we return to the Executor we'll begin your next stage of training" said Starkiller.

"Really papa. Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" replied Setra as she cheered out and Starkiller once again whirled the girl around him in his arms.

He smiled back up at Juno as he entered the Rogue Shadow and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thankyou Juno. I must say I don't know what things would have been like without you here and I'm glad you are" said Starkiller.

"Your welcome" said Juno as she smiled back at him.

Starkiller placed Setra on the ground and retreated back to his chambers to send a message to his master via PROXY and tell him of his victory over the Jedi Master. When he entered the room PROXY had transformed into a holographic projectio0n of Darth Vader who was broadcasting all the way from his chambers in the Executor.

"Report" said Vader.

"My mission is complete master" replied Starkiller.

The head of Vader nodded at him"Then you are ready to stand with me against the Emperor. Return to the Executor at once. We will at last control the galaxy" said Vader triumphantly.

"Yes my master" replied Starkiller.

The holographic projection flickered back to PROXY.

"Congratulations master. It seems you are about to achieve your primary programming" said PROXY.

"Yes" said Starkiller placing a friendly hand on the droid's shoulder "Finally"

"Well don't worry master. I'll still keep trying to kill you" said PROXY quite cheerfully.

Starkiller chuckled "I know, PROXY. I know"

Starkiller left his chambers and went to see Juno.

"Everything okay" said Starkiller.

Quickly turning around in surprise Juno replied "Yes. But I'm just wondering where we go from here. Shaak Ti was unique. Your job might seem routine from here on out"

"Killing Jedi is never routine. But I doubt I'll be doing this kind of thing much longer" Starkiller replied.

"And what about me? Will I return to standard bombing runs when you're finished with me?" replied Juno.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to give you the highest possible recommendation" said Galen.

"We form as strong team. It's unfortunate we can't keep on as we are" replied Juno.

Starkiller smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. They just stood there for a few moments staring at each other as if nothing else in the galaxy mattered but the two of them. Breaking out of his reverie Starkiller turned around silently and left back to his chambers to change into something more appropriate for the occasion with his master in their time of triumph. Setra the ran to Juno and hugged her waist.

"Wait Juno. Does this mean you're going. Are you leaving me" said Setra sadly.

"No little one. I promise no matter what happens I will always come and see you. Maybe when we both get time off I can take you too different planets and we could see the galaxy together" replied Juno.

Setra beamed at Juno and embraced her again. No matter what Juno would not leave the child likely. Maybe if Starkiller's new position took up too much of his time she could take care of Setra instead and raise her as her own. Even though it seemed like a time of celebration Juno couldn't help but feel that something was coming, something that none of them would anticipate. This feeling remained in her mind when they returned to the Executor and Juno noticed that Setra was once again feeling ill and began to realise that the moment that she had foreseen was coming. Before Setra could tell Starkiller he had already left the Rogue Shadow to have an audience with his master. The sense of dread returned to Setra and also Juno as she hacked the security feed on the archive console to view the security camera that was within Vader's chambers and both of them watched on at the events that unfolded.

Starkiller walked into his master's chambers with PROXY waiting inside by the door. Starkiller took his place standing by the right side of his master.

"The Emperor's Fleet has arrived" said Vader.

Starkiller replied excitedly but seriously "You lured him here. When do we strike?"

"I did not summon him. His spies followed you here" replied Vader.

Before Starkiller could protest Vader's blade had ignited through his abdomen and he found himself sprawled upon the floor in agony.

"Begin the transmission" said Vader to PROXY.

"Yes, Lord Vader" replied the droid as his holographic projectors took the form of Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the Sith and the Galactic Empire.

Vader knelt before the projection "What is thy bidding, my master"

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader" said the old and cackled voice of the Emperor "by taking this boy as your apprentice you have betrayed me. Now you will kill him or I will destroy you both"

Starkiller pleaded with his master "Don't Master. Together we can defeat him!"

"Do it now, Lord Vader" countered the Emperor "strike him down and prove you loyalty to me"

Unquestioningly Vader picked up his apprentice with the Force and tossed his weakened body across the room into the walls and all Starkiller could do was give in to his fate and the pain that shot throughout his body and the haunting voice of the Emperor.

"Yes Vader! Kill him! Kill him!" chortled the Emperor.

Finally Vader hurled Starkiller through the plexiglass of his chambers into the darkness of space before him and as Starkiller screamed out his last unheard cry darkness enveloped his world and the galaxy as he knew it was gone.

............

Not believing what had just happened Juno just stared blankly at the screen speechless. Setra backed up against the wall and began to hyperventilate. Concerned now more then anything for Setra Juno quickly got up out of the chair and took the youngling into her arms and tried to calm her down but the now wailing alarms and the sound of a stormtroopers marching towards the ship didn't help the situation. Within moments the ramp was down and the stormtroopers were upon quickly separating them.

"JUUUUNNNOOOOO! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME. DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! JUUUUNNNOOO PLEASR!!!" screamed Setra as a stormtrooper ripped her from the arms of her carer.

"NOOOOOOOO! LET HER GO! SHE IS ONLY A CHILD! SHE'S NO THREAT TO VADER! PLEASE JUTS LET HER G……" Juno shouted but was then abruptly stopped as she was knocked unconscious by a stormtroopers rifle butt and was dragged off the ship.

"JUUUUUUUNNNNOOOOOO!" shouted Setra as the Stormtrooper took her to a different facility within the Executor.

The stormtrooper dragged Setra into a factory chamber that had been set up for something but beforehand he placed her on the ground before the looming figure of Vader himself. Setra shakily looked up toward the Sith Lord before her. She had only rarely seen the Dark Lord before he had never spoken to her until now.

"Listen youngling. I am willing to make this easy for you. If you come with me for a time I shall teach you in the ways of the Dark Side until you see you master again" said Vader.

No longer seeing that she had anything to lose Setra vented her anger upon the Sith Lord.

"YOU LIAR! MY PAPA IS DEAD! YOU KILLED HIM! HE AND JUNO TRUSTED YOU, BUT YOU POISONED THEIR MINDS AND YOU KILLED HIM! AND YOU TOOK JUNO FROM ME!" shouted Setra.

"This is your last chance youngling. This can be done the easy way or the hard way. Will you join me?" replied Vader.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE! I COULD NEVER JOIN WITH A MONSTER LIKE YOU! NEVER!" shouted Setra.

"As you wish" replied Vader.

With a hand gesture the stormtrooper seized Setra again and dragged her to the centre of the room where the temperature began to feel colder and colder. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw the dark and solitary chamber before her.

"WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" shouted Setra in terror.

"Saving your life" replied Vader as the stormtrooper dropped her inside.

Unbeknownst to her Vader had placed her in a carbonite chamber, where she would be frozen and taken with PROXY aboard the Rogue Shadow to another secret location. Terrified Setra tried to climb up the smooth walls but it was no use. She huddled at the bottom of the chamber tears streaming down her face as the roof of the chamber began to descend upon her. Setra quickly stood up to try and push the ceiling up but to no avail it stopped and wouldn't budge. In the pitch black restraints suddenly projected themselves from the walls of the carbonite chamber and secured Setra into position for the freezing process. Suddenly along with the projectiles Setra felt a needle stick into her neck and then felt the fluid inside coursing through her veins. It was exactly like her visions. The cold and black emptiness that stopped her from moving or speaking. Within moments Setra felt herself fall away into the nothingness that had consumed her.

Vader waited in the chamber until the freezing process was done. When it was over the chamber floor rose from the ground and before him stood the carbonite casket containing the youngling, her face of sheer terror and dread marked upon the outer moulding of the carbonite. Vader had PROXY brought to the facility.

"Listen droid. You are to stay with this at all times until your master has been revived. Do I make myself clear" said Vader.

"Yes Lord Vader. Perfectly clear" replied PROXY.

With that Vader had PROXY and Setra in the carbonite escorted back to the hangar bay and a pilot came and flew the Rogue Shadow to its new temporal destination. PROXY looked upon the mask that situated the face of the youngling that he knew so well and a part of him felt saddened by her terrorised face. The timer on the casket had been set for six months in which was the time that his master would be revived back to his old self again.

"It's alright youngling. The master didn't die. He is to be revived as will you be" said PROXY knowing that Setra couldn't hear him but it brought comfort to his own poor circuits as on three separate journeys Juno, Setra and Starkiller would be taken to a place where the nest step of their journey together would begin.


	6. CH 6: Empirical and Escape

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 6

2 BBY – Six months later

The carbonite casket had remained standing in its same position for the past six months waiting to release its prisoner from its grasp. PROXY was not in the Rogue Shadow as he had been called by Vader to the medical bay but as the Dark Lord had asked he had remained with the frozen Setra for the six months that had passed since the incident with the Emperor. Now after six months a small alarm began to sound on the side panel of the casket as the carbonite began to cycle through the heating process and thaw out the youngling inside. After six months of unconsciousness and complete darkness Setra began to wake up and felt her body slowly unfreeze. Another needle from a compartment within the casket was injected into her jugular and she felt herself instantly revitalise after six months of sleep. After the heating cycle had stopped Setra slumped and fell to the floor as her body was still in shock and she was suffering severe hibernation sickness due to her still developing immune system. Setra became even more terrified when she found that even though she could open her eyes her world was dark, she could see absolutely nothing.

Suddenly an audio message began to play and Setra slowly and carefully crawled towards the familiar voice of PROXY.

"Hello youngling. If you are hearing this message then that means you have woken up from your carbon freeze. You may feel quite weak and if you have impaired sight at this time then do not worry. It is just a side affect of the hibernation sickness and your sight will return to you in time. So you are not worried youngling you are currently inside the Rouge Shadow so you are in familiar surroundings however I would not recommend that you leave the ship but do not worry you will not be alone for long. During your six month hibernation in carbonite the master was revived and he should be awake and good as new, as for Captain Eclipse she has been held in the brig for the past six months but from what I have heard she is also in a healthy physical condition. See you soon youngling. PROXY out" the message ended.

Setra shakily got up on her feet and tried to walk a little but fell down again. She had never felt so weak in her entire life but decided to try and meditate so she could focus her recovering mind. Setra lay on her back and breathed deeply and let the Force flow through her. Something was different about the force signature of this place. It was still dark from sensing Vader's presence upon the ship that she was on but Setra felt the light side of the Force enter her body and cleanse her spirit. It spoke to her words of encouragement and channelled her strength. As she lay down she sensed the familiar surroundings of the Rogue Shadow around her. The archive console which had just delivered PROXY's message to her just minutes before, her papa's meditation chamber and the sleeping quarters with the familiar position of the bunk beds within the room, the simple dining alcove to the right where she had spent a lot of time learning pazaak from Juno while the ship could manually fly itself in lightspeed, the co-pilot seat where she would always curl up if she was ever afraid or lonely and wait for papa, Juno or PROXY to cheer her up in their own way.

Setra projected her thoughts further out as she scanned the larger ship that she was within. She learned that the ship was called the Empirical, another flagship that belonged to Vader, she sensed Juno within the brig of the Empirical and felt her pain and helplessness of being captive, she felt PROXY and was warmed by his familiar presence, she shivered when she felt Vader beside him but did not feel anger toward him anymore only sympathy for the monster that he had become and to her utmost joy she felt her papa. Like her she felt that he was weak at first but that his strength was slowly returning. She let the thought of his presence envelop her and give her strength. Setra then understood that this was the light side of the Force, the entity and shield that had constantly protected her during her small and secluded life within the dark side presence of the Executor, the energy that had allowed her to quell the anger of the acklay on Felucia and turn it into a peaceful creature, the warmth that was inside of her during the cold, dark and solitary six months of her hibernation and confinement within the tiny space of the carbonite.

Setra felt that her strength had returned after her meditation and she slowly got up on her feet again. She was still shaky but she felt better then she had before. Setra couldn't believe how much the force had flowed through her as she was now able to sense everything around her in a way that she didn't even matter that she was blind. She felt her way around the ship touching all of the objects that she remembered were there before just to familiarise herself with her surroundings again. She then felt her way to the co-pilot's chair where she sat in and curled up with the force as her comforter for now and Setra fell into the first healthy sleep that she had in six months knowing that everything was going to be okay.

............

Starkiller had not expected the feeling of death to feel like the way that it did. His soul or entity or whatever he was felt as if he were floating through time and space and he began to be constantly bombarded by visions from his life, from the past and even memories that were not his own. He saw PROXY and the constant times over the years that the droid would always comfort him in his times of need, his master Lord Vader who had taught him to embrace his fear, anger and hatred which made him the dark and formidable warrior that he had been, he saw the occasion when he had asked PROXY to chain him to a wall in complete darkness and not be given any food or water until he had assembled a lightsaber with nothing but the force. Though his attempt had failed it was the first time he truly embraced the Dark Side and let its endless power flow through him. He then remembered the burning lightsaber that had pierced his abdomen when his master had betrayed him and had sent him into the dark abyss of space. He them saw Setra, the moment when he had found her as an infant in the dilapidated chateau on Naboo, the smell of her hair and the smile on her face, the moment that she had first called him dada, the place in his heart that he had opened up just for her, her growth as she slowly got better in the force and her intelligence and happiness, he then thought of Juno, was she even still alive, he deeply hoped so, his heart ached to at least see her blue eyes and smile once more like their final moments together before he had left the Rogue Shadow for good. So much went through Starkiller's mind and he could only wonder if it would ever stop.

Suddenly he began to feel his physical body again, was he really dead after all. Starkiller began to regain consciousness after so long of just drifting within the endless void of his own mind. He heard the deep mechanical breathing of a familiar being and he already knew who it was.

"Lord Vader. He's regaining consciousness" said the medical droid hovering above him.

"Keep him restrained until I'm finished" replied Vader.

"Yes sir" said the medical droid as he backed away from its patient.

Starkiller raged against the bonds that kept him where he was, his left arm felt entirely different as it had been amputated due to the physical damage that had been inflicted upon it and was replaced with a new one. He still could feel with his arm but instead of a simple nerve telling his brain that he was feeling something it was an electrode that had replaced its function and had probably even enhanced it. Starkiller was dressed in a simple sleeveless tunic and grey pants and boots. Rage drove through Starkiller as he screamed out when he properly had awaken and faced the master that had betrayed him.

"YOU!" Starkiller shouted in fury "YOU KILLED ME!"

"No" replied Vader "The Emperor wanted you dead, but I did not. I brought you here to be revived. If the Emperor knew that you survived, he would kill us both"

"Why? Why rescue me if it puts you in so much danger" replied Starkiller.

"Because you are the advantage I need to overthrow the Emperor. He forced my hand, before we were ready. Now he believes you are dead. His ignorance is your true power, if you have the will to use it" said Vader.

"And if I refuse?" replied Starkiller considering the other option.

"Then you will die. This lab will self-destruct and you will perish along with all on board. There will be no witnesses" replied Vader "The Emperor ordered your death. Only by joining me will you have your revenge"

Seeing that his chances of making another choice were null and void in his current situation how could he refuse.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Starkiller said.

"The Emperor hides behind his army of spies. They watch my every move. We must provide them with a distraction" replied Vader.

"What sort of distraction? An assassination?" said Starkiller.

"No single act will hold the Emperor's notice for long. You must assemble and army to oppose him. You will locate the Emperor's enemies and convince them that you wish to overthrow the Empire. When you have created and alliance of rebels and dissidents, we will use them to occupy the Emperor and his spies. With their attention diverted, we can strike" replied Vader.

"Where should I start?" said Starkiller.

"The decision is yours. Your destiny is now your won. But you must leave here at once. Save for PROXY and your youngling you must sever all ties to your past. No one must know that you still serve me" replied Vader

Starkiller's breath caught momentarily. It brought him happiness to know that his Setra was safe and unharmed.

"Yes my master" said Starkiller.

"Now go. And remember that the dark side is always with you" replied Vader as he materialised from the holographic projection back into PROXY.

"PROXY!" said Galen glad to see his droid companion again.

"Master! I am pleased to see that you are not actually dead. I was afraid that I would never be able to fulfil my primary programming and kill you myself" replied PROXY.

"I'm sure you'll have your chance, once we get out of here. Where are we by the way?" said Starkiller questioningly.

"Somewhere in the uncharted Dominus system, I believe" replied PROXY.

"But what is this place?" said Starkiller

"This is the Empirical, master, Vader's top secret mobile laboratory. We've been here for six standard months. Lord Vader had updated all of my protocols. Before I kill you, I am to do everything possible to help you vanish. Should I ready the Rogue Shadow for launch and see if the youngling is out of carbon freeze" replied PROXY.

Starkiller suddenly froze "Wait, carbon freeze. Vader put Setra in carbonic hibernation for six months?"

"Why yes master. Other then keeping an eye on you it has been my duty to watch over the carbonite casket that has contained the youngling for the past six months" replied PROXY.

Starkiller couldn't believe it. Instead of just keeping her in hiding he had frozen the poor girl for the past six months. Starkiller couldn't believe it but then he thought that Setra was even lucky to have been kept alive. He began to feel his body again and he noticed that multiple bacta treatments had completely removed the scarring upon his body which had been inflicted upon him throughout his life. He suddenly remembered Juno.

"What happened to Juno PROXY?" said Starkiller.

"Your pilot? She's aboard the Empirical too, I believe. In a holding cell" replied PROXY.

"What? Why?" said Starkiller

"Captain Eclipse was accused of treason. Remember master Lord Vader gave explicit orders to sever all ties to your past. You aren't planning to rescue her, are you?" replied PROXY.

"I don't know what my plans are yet PROXY. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here" said Starkiller.

"As you wish master" replied PROXY.

Suddenly an alarm began to sound and an intercom spoke "Alert! Navigation systems have malfunctioned. Repeat navigation systems have malfunctioned"

"Come master we must leave here" said PROXY.

"PROXY what did you just do?" replied Starkiller.

"I've set the Empirical on a collision course with the Dominus system's primary star" said PROXY.

"But everyone on the Empirical-"

"Lord Vader said that no one must know of your existence. He was very specific" said PROXY.

"And you really are still trying to kill me?" replied Starkiller

"No, no. Not yet master. You still have plenty of time to reach the Rogue Shadow" replied PROXY.

"Okay, let's go. Stick close" said Starkiller.

"Yes, master" replied PROXY.

Starkiller got up and activated his new lightsaber which had belonged to Rahm Kota. His crimson blade had been sucked out into the vacuum of space along with him and was now lost forever. The hilt felt unfamiliar in his hand but he would adapt to it quickly and the colour was the one he remembered from the control centre, a striking emerald green. Starkiller clipped his new weapon to his belt and with PROXY following made their way to the exit of the medical bay and try to find Juno.

"PROXY, how much time do we have?" said Starkiller.

"Just a few minutes, master" replied PROXY.

Starkiller picked up the pace more quickly as he reached the detention area. Instantly he was met by obstacles of stormtroopers but quickly demobilised each and every one as if they had never appeared at all. Starkiller quickly ran deeper into the detention area passing numerous cells, hoping to find the one that contained Juno.

"Master, hurry. We're rapidly approaching the sun. Life support will be overwhelmed any moment now" said PROXY quite helplessly.

"Wait, what about – JUNO!" said Starkiller as he ran towards her body which was being levitated within a gravitational field.

Juno looked down warily, directly into the eyes of the last person she thought she would ever see again.

"It's – really – you" replied Juno weakly.

"Master, we're almost there. Please, she is part of your past life now. Leave her behind as Lord Vader commanded!" said PROXY.

Starkiller looked back at Juno again whose face was marked with desperation and helplessness. He could feel in her a sense of gratitude that he had come for her as well as other feelings towards him that he also had shared for her during their time together. Instead of listening to PROXY and his head he listened to his heart and replied to his droid's pleas.

"I can't. You go ahead and prepare the ship for launch. We'll follow as soon as we can" said Starkiller.

"But, master –"

"Just do it, PROXY! That's my command" said Starkiller.

"As you wish master, I will go and check on the youngling also" replied PORXY as he ran off to the Rogue Shadow and prep it for launch.

Starkiller sprinted to the source of the gravitational field which was a large source of wires connected to the opposite wall of the chamber. With a sudden burst of energy he sent bolts of Sith lightning that coursed through the gravity system and shut it off. Juno fell from the force field but was caught by Starkiller's strong arms. She clutched him for dear life believing him to be some kind of an illusion that would disappear and leave her behind but his presence confirmed that he was there.

"I saw you die. But you've come back" said Juno.

"I have some unfinished business" replied Starkiller softly as he began to run out of the detention block to the Rogue Shadow with her held safely in his arms.

"Vader?" Juno asked questioningly.

"Don't worry about him" replied Starkiller gently.

"I've been branded a traitor to the Empire. I can't go anywhere, do anything – "

"I don't care about any of that. I'm leaving the Empire behind. And I need a pilot" replied Starkiller giving her a small smile.

Juno returned it and then realised something else.

"Starkiller, what about Setra? Where is she? Is she even alive?" said Juno sadly.

"PROXY said that Setra is okay. Vader put her into carbon freeze for the past six months but she's awake now" he said darkly "what was Vader thinking by putting her in there, knowing how young she is the process could have ravaged her health, what was he thinking by putting her in there?" replied Starkiller

Juno placed a hand on his face "I'm sure she'll be alright. She's a strong child. It would take a lot more then hibernation sickness to bring her down"

Starkiller looked at Juno in relief "Your probably right Juno. I know her better then that. Come one, let's get out of here. There's much we have to discuss"

............

Setra suddenly woke up from her short sleep to the sounds of alarms coming from outside the ship and heard the ramp of the Rogue Shadow open. Setra huddled even more into the seat hoping she wouldn't been seen by the intruder but to her utmost joy she heard the voice of PROXY calling out to her.

"Youngling! Youngling! Are you awake yet?" said PROXY

"I'm right here PROXY" replied Setra weakly.

"Oh youngling. I am so happy to see that you are alive. I worried that the carbon freezing would be too much for your undeveloped physiology to handle" replied PROXY.

"Thanks PROXY. The force helped to protect me while I was in there and besides I heard you talking to me everyday" replied Setra.

"You mean you did hear me. I did not think that you could but I know you can use the force like the master so I talked to you just in case" said PROXY.

"Thankyou PROXY. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you there" replied Setra.

"Oh youngling. It was no trouble at all. I'm just glad that you're here. Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare the Rogue Shadow for launch before we are incinerated " said PROXY.

"Incinerated! What do you mean PROXY?" replied Setra.

"The Empirical is drifting into the primary star of the Dominus system and will be incinerated any minute now" said PROXY.

"Do you need any help! I mean its not like I'm completely useless" replied Setra as she tried to stand up again.

"On the contrary youngling, you are still in no condition whatsoever to be in a position of help. Just sit back down" said PROXY as he stopped her from collapsing again.

PROXY picked up Setra and placed her back into the co-pilot chair to rest moments later hearing another voice that made her heart leap for joy.

"Welcome aboard master" said PROXY.

"Get us out of here PROXY" replied Starkiller "where's Setra?"

"I'm here papa" Setra spoke out weakly.

Starkiller's heart skipped a beat as he set Juno down and ran to the co-pilot chair to see Setra. He had been right about the effects that carbon freeze could have on a young child. Setra was still shaking in the seat and looked extremely pale. The fact her glazed eyes were trying to look for his voice showed Starkiller that she was still blind from the hibernation sickness. He gently picked her up into his arms and embraced her tightly. Starkiller could feel her tears on his face as Setra clutched to his neck for dear life not wanting to let go. Starkiller's thoughts now came back to Vader and what he had done to her. PROXY had informed him that Vader had given Setra the choice to remain out of carbon freezing but he knew that Vader would have crippled her spirit in the same way Vader had crippled his. Starkiller knew now that his master had used him for his own ends. He had played Vader inside the operation theatre so that he could survive the encounter and now that he was gone Starkiller wanted to try and start to make things right. Vader had hurt the people closest to him, Setra, PROXY, Juno. He would organise this rebellion but he would aim it against his master and use it to destroy the Empire.

"It's really you papa" said Setra crying "You're really here. You're not an illusion"

"It's okay Setra. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you behind again. I promise" replied Starkiller.

"Out of my seat please PROXY" said Juno.

"Yes, Captain Eclipse" replied PROXY.

Juno quickly flew the Rogue Shadow out of the hangar bay just as the Empirical began to sink into the fiery abyss of the Dominus primary star. Juno punched in a co-ordinate setting and the Rogue Shadow jumped to lightspeed leaving their prison behind them.

"No sign or pursuit" Juno said to Galen.

"Juno! Juno is that you?" said Setra after hearing Juno's voice.

Juno smiled at the youngling and was grateful to see that al the very least she was alive. Galen smiled at Juno and handed the child into Juno's arms who instantly embraced Setra and held her close.

"Yes its me little one. I'm here" replied Juno.

Setra hugged her arms around Juno's neck and just wanted to stay there forever. Starkiller indicated to Juno that he was going into his meditation chamber. Juno nodded and sat down in the co-pilot chair with Setra still in her arms and she continued to comfort her. While in the meditation chamber Starkiller pondered greatly over what he had done over the past few weeks. The Jedi that he had killed in cold blood and for what, to be betrayed by his master who was still nothing more then a slave to the Emperor, as he had been to Vader. Starkiller then remembered the words of Shaak Ti.

_You're Vader's slave. Your power is wasted on him. But you could be so much more._

_You'll never convince me to betray my master_

_Poor boy. The Sith always betray one another, but, I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough._

The Jedi Master had been right. His master had been more then willing from the beginning to sacrifice his life. He had just been a pawn like so many on his chessboard that he could manipulate. Starkiller felt a new part of the Force enter him now as he meditated. He had felt it greatly around Setra when he picked her up her frail body but sensed that her strength was returning from the force of light that was emanating from within her. It had found its way into Starkiller and he felt it begin to undo all of the pain and suffering that he had endured for the past two decades of his life. So this is what the light felt like. He had spent so long being told to reject it ad let the dark side consume him. That would no longer be the way of things. Starkiller then remembered what Kota had said before he had descended into the vacuum of space above Nar Shadda.

_Vader thinks – he's turned you. But I can sense your future – and Vader isn't part of it. I sense – I sense. Me?_

Starkiller then realised something but as he was about to leave PROXY stood in his way.

"Sorry to interrupt master but he wants to speak to you" said PROXY.

"Alright, do it PROXY" replied Starkiller.

This was it. He was going to face his greatest living demon, the master who had trained him in the Dark Side. He knew that is he broke from him then he would be able to break from the clutches of the Dark Side and like his master had said his destiny would truly be his own and his only obligations would be to his companions. Starkiller watched as PROXY turned into the looming figure of his master.

"I see you have escaped. Good. Now you can begin your new task of organising the rebellion against the Emperor" said Vader.

This was it "Yes. I shall organise the rebellion against the Emperor and you" said Starkiller.

"What is the meaning of this?" replied Vader now sensing his apprentice's change of heart "Do you dare defy me? Remember I am the reason you are still alive"

"But what about Juno? After everything she has done for you. She never disobeyed her orders. She always did exactly as she was told and you reward her by branding her a traitor and throwing her life and career away. And Setra? You placed a small child into carbonite. Not even adults survive that kind of process. She looked as if she was going to die in that thing if she'd been kept inside any longer and you did that to an innocent child" said Starkiller.

"Foolish boy! The little wretch is lucky that I even let her survive the moment you brought her back from Naboo. I thought that she had potential as a Dark Force user but the light had already penetrated too deeply into her and now it has tainted you as well" replied Vader.

"How dare you! I can't believe how blind I have been. How blind the Dark Side has made me" said Starkiller.

"It made you strong, invincible. It is who you are and it has made you who you are" replied Vader.

"All it did was made me suffer. It controlled me like some kind of puppet, a mindless drone. It even controls you now Vader. You don't control the Dark Side, it controls you and you let it take away everything that you once held dear" said Starkiller.

"You know nothing about me" replied Vader.

"While you were reviving me I kept seeing memories. Memories from everywhere and nowhere but there were certain memories that I though it important to recall. I know now that you were once Anakin Skywalker, I know that you were trained By Obi Wan Kenobi and that you became a Jedi Knight and 'The Hero With No Fear' during the Clone Wars, I know that after you pledged yourself to the Dark Side you went and killed every single Jedi, even the harmless younglings, I know that the darkness consumed you so muck that you killed you own wife who was pregnant with your child, it was your anger that killed Padme" said Starkiller.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME!" shouted Vader "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!"

"What gives me the right! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT! WATCHING YOU KILL MY FATHER IN COLD BLOOD ON KASHYYK AS A CHILD! WATCHING HIM ASKING FOR YOUR MERCY WHILE YOU PLUNGED YOUR BLADE INTO HIS HEART! TAKING ME AND MAKING ME SUFFER EVERY DAY JUST SO YOU COULD USE ME TO YOUR OWN ADVANTAGES! WELL I AM NOT YOUR PAWN ANYMORE! I WILL NO LONGER BE A SLAVE TO THE DARK SIDE" replied Starkiller.

"VERY WELL THEN! YOU HAVE DECIDED YOUR FATE! I WILL NOT SPARE YOU OR ANY OF YOUR COMPANIONS! WHEN I FIND YOU-"

"Sorry PROXY, I need to turn you off for a while" said Galen ignoring Vader's ranting.

Starkiller turned of PROXY and the droid stood motionless in the middle of the meditation chamber. Starkiller knew that if PROXY were allowed to remain awake for now he would carry out Vader's orders and try to carry out his primary programming not only on him but possibly also on Juno and Setra. He knew he could find a way to reprogram him but right now they had to move the position of the Rogue Shadow. Starkiller knew that Vader's message would be able to trace their current location and after what he had said to his former master Starkiller the three of them and PROXY would become new Imperial targets. Starkiller quickly left the meditation chamber to the cockpit.

"Juno, we need to get out of here and fast. Jump us to a star system where you know there's little Imperial activity and make it somewhere remote, where they can't find us for now" said Starkiller.

"But why? I thought destroying the Empirical meant that we were untraceable" replied Juno.

"Vader contacted me. On the Empirical when I was in the operating theatre I fooled him into believing that I was still on his side. I didn't have a lot of choice at the time and once we were on the Rogue Shadow he contacted me and I gave him a piece of my mind. In short we could be Imperial targets" said Starkiller.

"WHAT? Wait no. Tell me later. I'll get us out of here" replied Juno as she gently placed Setra into the co-pilot seat and punched in co-ordinates of a place that she knew that the Empire had abandoned long ago.

Once the Rogue Shadow had gone into lightspeed Starkiller thought it appropriate to plan their next move. He first picked up Setra's sleeping form and took her to her bunk to try and rest off the hibernation sickness but he knew that she would need to see a medic; he didn't know how bad her current condition was and didn't want to leave it to chance. He found it ironic how sleep may be the best thing to cure hibernation sickness. Starkiller then left the quarters and joined Juno in the dining alcove.

"Well. We're now light years away from any Imperial forces" said Juno.

"Then what's wrong" replied Starkiller gently.

"Though the Empire knows we exist everyone else doesn't and no one knows the things that we have done. We have the entire galaxy in front of us. So why, for the first time in my life, do I have no idea where to go?" said Juno.

Starkiller gave her a small smile.

"I hope you have a plan" said Juno.

"There are two main priorities and we can't complete them on our own. We should go and rally the Emperor's enemies behind us. It was Vader's original plan to use as another distraction for us to kill the Emperor but I think that if we play our cards right, we could make a rebellion strong enough to fight against the Empire" replied Starkiller.

"Go on" said Juno.

"The second thing I want to do is to learn all the things that Vader couldn't – or wouldn't – teach me about the Force" replied Starkiller.

"If we're not careful, we might end up in our old job again – hunting Jedi" said Juno.

"I know of one who might still be alive. I'll just go and open up the files on our first target" replied Starkiller as he got up from the cockpit and used the archive console.

"I thought you killed him?" said Juno as she turned in her chair to face Starkiller

"When I fought him in the Tie Fighter factory, he said that he could see my future. He said that he was a part of it" replied Starkiller.

"Back to Nar Shadda, then" said Juno.

"It's our best bet for now" replied Starkiller "now that the Empire might be chasing us, we need to get rid of the Rogue Shadow"

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" said Juno.

"Vader knows exactly what the ship looks like. We could sell it on Nar Shadda and lose ourselves in the vertical city. Knowing how updated the ship is we'll definitely get a large amount of credits" replied Starkiller.

"Alright then. But what about Setra? Is it wise to move her about in her condition? She may be better the she was at first but she is still ill, not to mention the fact that she's still temporarily blind, and what about PROXY" said Juno.

"I had to turn PROXY off for now. Vader could trace us a lot easier if he was on and knowing that he updated hi programming I have no idea what some of his new orders could be. For I know Vader could have intended for him to kill you when I disobeyed Vader's orders for taking you with me" replied Starkiller "as for Setra, I'm sure there's a medical facility somewhere on Nar Shadda, we'll get her fixed up and get ourselves new attire and maybe a temporary living space. I don't know how long it could take to find Kota down there?"

Juno had to admit, Starkiller was resourceful when it came to the occasion and a new change of clothes from her now dirty and tattered old captain's uniform did sound appealing.

"All right then. It sounds like we have a plan" said Juno.

Starkiller smiled back at Juno and took her hand and squeezed it momentarily. Seeing they had time he thought it wise to tell her everything about himself and what happened. Starkiller told Juno about his life upon the Executor, the visions that he had seen which made him leave the Dark Side while he had been comatose for the past six months, he told her about his and Vader's original plans of overthrowing the Empire and ruling the galaxy. Juno told him about her mother's death and how her father changed so much afterwards, how he had pressured her into joining the Imperial Academy, the bombing on Callos and how Vader had used her own suggestion to manipulate her and it destroyed an entire planet. They continued talking for hours.

"Well, if you want me too I could try and do some reprogramming on PROXY" said Juno.

"Thankyou Juno, for everything" replied Starkiller.

"Your welcome" said Juno as she walked into the meditation chamber to try and work on PROXY.

Starkiller couldn't help but smile. The feelings that he had were not new to him, they had appeared seven months ago the first time he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, intelligent and strong. She had grown to love Setra just as he did and took care of her as if she were her own mother. He let these new emotions envelop him as the Rogue Shadow made it way to Nar Shadda and the vertical city.


	7. CH 7: Nar Shadda & A New Beginning

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 7

2 BBY – 1 month after landing on Nar Shadda

It had already been a month since the events that took place on the Empirical and it had seemed that none of the Empire had been sent after the small group. Starkiller had informed Juno that he had sensed his former Master didn't tell the Emperor that Starkiller was alive due to the fact that Vader would likely be killed because of his defiance and he brushed off his former apprentice's threat of rebellion. Still to be safe however as soon as the group had landed on Nar Shadda they quickly set off to work, trying to sell the Rogue Shadow. Luckily they found a willing buyer who had bought the ship for a very high price and more then enough to purchase another ship once the time came. Starkiller was sorry to say goodbye to his ship. It had been his home for a very many years and had been his haven but for safety precautions he knew he had to give it up and in a sense he was happy to. It felt to Starkiller like he had now fully let go of his old ways of life along with the Dark Side. His six months of visions and memories had deeply affected him and his way of thinking. He had been immersed in all the evil that he had done, all the pain and the suffering he had to endure to achieve a goal that had all along been based upon false hope. He remembered that his real father had been a Jedi and felt that he owed it to him in breaking away from the master that had killed him.

As soon as they sold the Rogue Shadow, the group along with a still deactivated PROXY had been able to find temporary lodgings in an apartment in the upper city which had been recently abandoned due to the usual criminal trouble but had not been returned to since and the apartment still had furnishings and found a place to keep PROXY while Juno fixed him up. Straight after Juno and Starkiller had Taken Setra to a healer who was able to treat her from her severe bout of hibernation sickness. Gradually over a week Setra became well again and regained her eye sight after a few days and went back to her young and happy self. Also after a lot of tinkering and a few sleepless nights Juno had been able to eliminate Vader's programming from PROXY and the droid returned to his own former self, the only difference was he no longer had a desire to kill his master anymore. Juno and Starkiller had become close friends and were able to confide anything to each other. Starkiller had also brought many new garments for Setra, Juno and for himself. Setra now donned new pants, shirt, boots and a jacket. Juno now wore field boots, light cargo pants, a black long sleeved top and a brown vest that she wore over the top. Starkiller had purchased quite an array of new clothing, giving it some variety that he might need in future. As well as getting general clothing he also bought Jungle Combat attire, Heavy Survival Gear and Mandalorian smuggler garb. At the moment he was wearing a Corellian Flight Suit which he had purchased from an Ithorian merchant that had travelled to Nar Shadda from his home planet of Telos.

Over the paste few weeks PROXY, Starkiller and Juno had followed various leads which finally led to tem discovering the whereabouts of Rahm Kota. From the news he had received it didn't sound good. Kota had somewhat fallen from grace and had become a bedraggled drunk with nothing but a dirty cloth to cover his now blind eyes. Starkiller had said that he would go out to investigate the place that Kota was said to be at, a bar called the Vapour Room. Knowing that it would be wise to leave as soon as possible after they had found Kota, Juno had gone out and had been able to purchase a new freighter which she had insisted on being a Corellian one as they made some of the best quality ships in the galaxy. Juno bought for a decent price a YV-100 Corellian Light Freighter which had only been recently built and Juno wasted no time in looking throughout various junkyards around the vertical city to find functioning ship parts to further modify the freighter to make it be useful to the best of its ability. She worked on the ship on the large launch pad outside the abandoned apartment building where the group was currently residing and had been able to quickly upgrade the ship with the help of PROXY and Setra who was thoroughly enjoying the experience more then her previous days of studying facts from the archival console on the Rogue Shadow. As Juno, Setra and PROXY where making the final touches to the freighter and preparing it to leave as soon as they needed to Starkiller set out to the Vapour Room hoping to find the man he was looking for.

Once he entered the bar he was instantly assaulted by the dense air within and the aromatic smell that came with it. Starkiller entered the establishment to find it bustling and full at this time of day as many were Ugnaught workers who had finished their shifts. Sensing Kota's presence from somewhere within the bar Starkiller noted his surroundings, the hybridised music playing in the background, creatures of every shape and size that he could think of staggering, laughing and socializing with their companions and many of them naturally intoxicated, customers hooting and whistling at the female Twi'lek performers on the stage at the back of the complex and the bartenders pouring out the precious liquors that would make a tired and likely angry customer forget about their day and let their mind sink into an inebriated haze. Starkiller found the former Jedi who really had become somewhat of an outcast. His greasy hair was pulled back into an untidy ponytail, his face dishevelled and unshaven with the dirty rag that was tied across his face to hide his eyes, his clothes were tattered and stained with sweat, blood and god only knew what else. Every few seconds he would find another brief moment of solace by downing another large swig of the Andoan Ale he was drinking from a tankard in his left hand. Starkiller cleared his mind of doubt but was still cautious as he approached the Jedi General.

"General Kota?" said Starkiller

"I've paid for this table so whoever you are get lost" replied Kota.

"General Kota, I've tracked you across the galaxy from Ziost to Nar Shadda – "

"Who are you boy? A bounty hunter?" replied Kota

"Not quite. But I have been watching you. I think we can help each other, Jedi" said Starkiller.

"I'm no Jedi. Not since this" Kota replied as he pointed disgruntled towards his eyes.

"I don't need your eyes, just your mind – and everything you know about fighting the Empire" said Starkiller determinedly.

"Nobody fights the Empire and wins, boy" replied Kota.

Starkiller was about to reply but noticed a small troupe of stormtroopers had appeared at the entrance making enquiries. He knew that Vader would not have risked sending stormtroopers after him due to the watching eyes of the Emperor and his many spies but he knew that Kota was just as wanted by the Empire since the day he had attacked the Tie Fighter factory all those months before. Starkiller stood up and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and took his normal combat stance of the Juyo lightsaber form and readied himself for the oncoming fight.

"You'd better hop you're wrong about that General" said Starkiller as he ignited his lightsaber.

Instantly Starkiller began to deflect blaster fire back toward the stormtroopers as Kota ducked and his under the table. Starkiller called back to Kota while he was defending himself.

"Stand up, General. They may be shooting at me right now, but they came here for you" said Starkiller "Come on. Follow the sound of my lightsaber"

Starkiller grabbed the Jedi by the hand and led him quickly out of the main bar area which was now deserted from the ruckus that had taken place and with stormtroopers continuing to relentlessly fire blaster bolts upon them. Quickly Starkiller contacted Juno via comlink to let her know that the time was now to leave. Over the past few days the group had been prepared for a very sudden departure so he knew that Juno and the others would arrive quickly.

"Juno! Juno are you there?" said Starkiller

"Starkiller! What's wrong? Did you end up finding Kota?" replied Juno

"Yeah, only trouble is someone must have let the Empire know that he was here so we're both on our toes at the moment" said Starkiller.

"Listen, say no more, I'll get there as soon as I can. Where do I meet you?" replied Juno

"There is a balloon dock on the eastern side of the Vapour Room, we'll meet you there, and Juno, prepare yourself, we have to get out of here fast" said Starkiller.

"Understood. See you soon. Juno out" replied Juno.

Knowing he would need to buy some more time against the stormtroopers that were in pursuit of both him and Kota he used the Force to throw numerous crates into the direction of the oncoming aggressors and the propelled onslaught of cargo crates killed the stormtroopers upon impact. Starkiller looked forward and saw that the door to the balloon dock outside was open and knew that's where Juno would be so he retook Kota's hand and both of them sprinted off towards the door but were stopped short by a figure in black robes. Starkiller stopped and noticed the figure to belong to an Elite Shadow Guard, the Emperor's most deadly warriors, besides Vader. The dark soldier ignited a red lightsaber and began to charge towards Starkiller.

"Kota! Get to the balloon dock and wait for me there" shouted Starkiller as he intercepted the Shadow Guard.

For the first time in a conflict situation Starkiller focused his mind on the Light Side as he let the Force flow through him and help him to anticipate his next move against his enemy. Starkiller abruptly pushed out using the Force and caught the Shadow Guard by surprise that under the buckle of the ground of the hangar underneath them sent the trooper through the air and sprawled upon the ground. Using this opportunity Starkiller sent bolts of Sith lighting from his fingertips towards the guard who sent his own lightning back towards Starkiller showing him that this battle would require more thought. Using his initiative Starkiller continued to add further Force power to his Sith Lightning and continued to force the Guard back with the power of his attack. Finally the pent up energy between both warriors was too much and suddenly the two opposing lightning attacks formed into one giant glowing sphere of pure Force energy that situated itself around Starkiller. Starkiller had only studied about such an attack of this magnitude before and it had been named Force Repulse which involved gathering up a sizable mass of force energy and pushing the energy outward, consuming the opponent in the force of the blow. Starkiller focused the energy around him and slowly found himself levitating a little of the ground. He curled himself into a crouching position while in mid air and felt himself release the energy. The Force shockwave was powerful that it sent object hurling in the intended direction and sent the Shadow Guard flailing through the air like a feather on the wind and he was blown through the hangar doors and over the edge to the bustling nothingness of the city below. Starkiller began to breathe easily again and looked up just in time to see that Kota had found his way to the landing pad standing beside him, even in his state of blindness.

"How many were there?" said Kota

"Not many really. Nothing that I couldn't handle" replied Starkiller.

"Doesn't matter. There will be more. The Emperor's army is infinite" said Kota.

"We have to go General" replied Starkiller.

"It's a fool's errand. You'll be killed – or worse. And what will have changed? Nothing" said Kota.

"I'd rather die fighting then drowning out in some cantina General. Are you with me or not?" replied Starkiller

"Do you have a name boy?" said Kota

"No" replied Starkiller quite surprised at how much the answer had affected him. He had always been Starkiller. What was his real name? What was the name his mother and father had given him before his life had been taken by Vader?

"Well, there's no denying your willingness to kill stormtroopers. I have a contact in the Senate who may be able to use your lightsaber. Where's your ship?" said Kota.

Starkiller smiled as he saw his new ship with Juno in the cockpit landing it upon the balloon dock. He commed Juno.

"Impeccable timing as always Juno. Good work" said Starkiller.

"Of course. I knew I had to get here quickly. It's not like the first time we've been in this situation" replied Juno.

"You're right. See you on board in a second" said Starkiller turning of his comlink.

"Please, this way General" said Starkiller as he led the General up the ramp of the Corellian freighter.

"You got a console on that ship?" replied Kota.

"Yes General. Why do you ask?" said Starkiller.

"Well if you want this contact of mine, I need to let him know exactly what is going on" replied Kota.

Suddenly Setra ran up to Starkiller excitedly.

"I can't believe it papa. This ship is so fast. Juno did such a good job on it huh?" said Setra.

"She sure did Setra. You both did" replied Starkiller.

"Papa? You seem a bit young to be a father boy" said Kota.

"She's not technically my daughter, but I found her abandoned a few years ago and raised her as my own" replied Starkiller.

"Oh, so a Jedi and a parent. You're just full of surprises aren't you boy. Anything else I should know?" said Kota.

"No, of course not" replied Starkiller defensively fully aware knowing how Kota might react if he knew he was the same assailant who had blinded him seven months before.

"Fine then. Now where is this dam console of yours? I need to send a message to my contact" said Kota.

"If you would please follow me sir. I can take you there" said PROXY as he came up to the old Jedi General.

"Alright droid. Take me there" replied Kota as PROXY led him to the console.

Starkiller smirked at the old man thankful that he had been able to get him out of that place at least in one piece. Starkiller turned towards Setra who excitedly took his hand and the two walked to the cockpit where Juno was sitting. She turned around and smiled towards the pair and let Galen sit down in the seat beside her with Setra on his lap.

"Papa. I just thought. We haven't even named the ship yet. It needs to have a name better then ship doesn't it?" said Setra.

"I think you have a point there Setra" replied Starkiller.

"Well. We have to think of a decent name for a good ship then don't we, maybe an individual or a place" said Juno.

"I have it" said Starkiller "We should call it the 'Eclipse' after our talented pilot. Without her we would not still be alive"

"Starkiller are you really serious" replied Juno.

"Wait Juno. It's a great idea, I mean you were the one who picked it out and everything and papa's right. None of us would be here if it wasn't for how good you are at piloting. We had a lot of close calls in all those missions when we were still on the Rogue Shadow and besides it's a really good name for a ship" said Setra.

"Oh all right then. I guess it does have a good ring to it" replied Juno.

"Great" said Setra excitedly.

"Setra. Do you think you could go and see what Kota is up to?" said Starkiller.

"Sure papa. I'll be back in a minute" replied Setra as she ran back to Kota in the other room where the new archival console was now situated.

Setra walked up to the bedraggled old Jedi, who was quickly typing away at the console keys and sending the messages he needed to quickly despite the hindrance of his eyes but he could use the Force to guide his sight. Setra went over to him hesitantly.

"Can I help?" said Setra

"No need kid. It's done" replied Kota.

"You spoke to your friend" said Setra.

"Our destination is Kashyyyk" replied Kota.

"Alright. I'll go tell papa" said Setra as she bolted back to the cockpit to tell Juno and Starkiller their next destination.

"Papa! Kota said that we nee to go to Kashyyyk" said Setra.

"The Wookie homeworld. That's under Imperial rule now isn't it?" replied Juno.

"It'll be dangerous" said Starkiller.

"The entire galaxy is dangerous when you make an enemy of the Emperor" replied Kota as he staggered his way into the cockpit " Don't bother me now. I'm tired and have a headache. You don't have any Andoan Ale aboard by any chance?"

"No, General" said Starkiller.

"The let me sleep. You owe me that much" replied Kota as he staggered off towards the new dining alcove.

"Setra. Go and keep an eye on the General and make sure that he'll be okay" said Starkiller "I juts need to talk to Juno in private for a little while"

"Okay papa. I'll let you know if anything happens" replied Setra as she made her way towards the dining alcove to watch over the General.

After Setra had left the cockpit Juno looked back at Starkiller questioningly.

"Alright. Spit it out. I see that something is bothering you" said Juno.

"Juno. I think I've been to Kashyyyk before" replied Starkiller.

"When, on a previous missions perhaps" said Juno.

"No. Before Vader took me. I think that Kashyyyk could have been my homeworld" replied Starkiller.

"What? Are you certain?" said Juno shocked.

"Yes I am. Now more then ever. I felt something like a presence drawing me to go there since the day I was betrayed by Vader" replied Starkiller.

"But when that happened. You would have been unconscious. Comatose at the most. How could you have been able to feel that presence in the state you were in" said Juno.

"It's the Force Juno. It was kind of like being in a long state of meditation over the six months and I saw so many things. Memories from so many people, but I also got my own memories of my past, memories I didn't think I even had" replied Starkiller.

"What kind of memories?" said Juno gently

"Memories about a large forest planet with thousands of trees, plants and animals. I remember just playing amongst them as a kid. I remember when my mother was killed defending a group of Wookies from Trandoshan slavers who tries to enslave them. I remember my father saying that everything would be okay and that mum would always be with me. I remember most of all the night the Empire came. Vader killed my father without an ounce of mercy and took me away from my home and made me into the monster that I was" replied Starkiller.

Juno bent forward and took Starkiller's large hands within her own.

"Remember. You are not that person anymore. You found the strength to move above Vader and you single handily destroyed that monster that was within you. We have all made mistakes but that does not mean that you can't redeem yourself and start over" said Juno.

Starkiller smiled at her "Who told you those pearls of wisdom Juno?"

"It was actually a small youngling who I believe that without you would not be standing here today" replied Juno.

"Setra said that to you?" said Starkiller in awe

"Yes she did. You could not have been a complete monster seeing she's turned out the way that she has" replied Juno.

"You're right Juno. Even after I did all those things, I must have done something right with her" said Starkiller "Maybe on this mission to Kashyyyk I can finally find what it is I'm looking for"

"What are you looking for?" replied Juno

"Just answers really. I felt so empty when Kota asked me what my name was and I couldn't even answer him, and the sad truth about that was I didn't even know my own name. It was like Vader had sucked every ounce of basic human existence from me" said Starkiller.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for. At the least find your name, Starkiller doesn't seem to suit you anymore" replied Juno.

Starkiller smiled at her and then took her hand in his "Juno. There's something I have been meaning to tell you for some time. Something I know I can't hide any longer" said Starkiller gazing gently at Juno.

"What is that?" replied Juno who found herself once again gazing deeply into his dark eyes.

Suddenly a figure with a green lightsaber was poised to strike Starkiller and knowing who it was he looked at Juno apologetically and sprang into action. PROXY had morphed into another challenging sparing program for Starkiller and the two opponents began to spar one another. Juno looked back from the cockpit and watched as both Starkiller and PROXY duelled with grace and poise. Juno smiled, she had began to really like the art of lightsaber combat as it seemed more then just normal fighting, it was just like watching two performers dancing gracefully together on a stage. Juno beamed at Setra who was looking on excitedly and cheering on her father as the fight continued. Finally Starkiller knocked PROXY to the floor and the droid morphed back into his normal form. PROXY got up looking at little disappointed.

"Oh master. I feel so useless sometimes. I can't even come up with suitable sparring partners for you to practice anymore" said PROXY.

"You're never useless PROXY. That one challenged me a little, you're choosing good new sparring partners" replied Starkiller.

"Well I must say that is a relief master. I have been able to attain new Jedi Masters from our now updated archival console" said PROXY

"You so good papa. I hope I can be as good as you with a lightsaber one day" said Setra looking up at Starkiller.

Starkiller smiled at Setra and ruffled her hair gently. He suddenly had an idea. He went to his quarters quickly and rummaged through his trunk at the end of his bed and found what he was looking for. Starkiller came out in hand with a smaller lightsaber which he gave to Setra who was wide eyed with happiness.

"I made this for you Setra. I thought that when the time came you would need an appropriate weapon to practice with, but this lightsaber has a low energy signature so that it won't hurt anyone" said Starkiller.

"Oh papa. Thankyou so much" replied Setra as she leapt into Starkiller's arms and kept kissing his face.

"Your welcome. Now just wait here a moment" said Starkiller as he also took out what looked like a training remote and a long piece of cloth.

"PROXY, do you think you could reactivate this" said Starkiller handing the training remote to PROXY.

"Of course master. Just give me a moment" replied PROXY as he began to initiate the small droid.

Starkiller then knelt behind Setra and tied the piece of cloth as a blindfold around Setra's eyes. Looking curiously as what Starkiller was doing she got up from the pilot's seat and made her way into the Eclipse's spacey foyer to watch what was happening.

"Now Setra. This is a beginners training exercise for lightsaber practice. I did this same thing when I was your age and I first started" said Starkiller "Now, the training remote will shoot very low level energy bolts at you so if they hit you then they won't hurt. All you have to do is try and deflect the bolts with your lightsaber"

"But papa .I can't see anything. How am I supposed to know where the bolts are coming from and how can I deflect them" replied Setra.

"That's the purpose behind the exercise Setra. You don't use your eyes to see, you use the Force to see where the training remote is. Just open your mind and concentrate and it will come to you" said Starkiller as he activated the small training blade which glowed blue and handed it to Setra.

Setra, doing as her father asked took a deep breath and like the day she had come out of carbon freeze a matter of weeks before she let her mind see what was around her. To her amazement she could feel everything in the room again, the disgruntled Jedi General who was still snoring away loudly in his sleep in the dining alcove, her papa and Juno watching her patiently and intently as she practiced, PROXY's energy force and finally the presence of the training droid which began circling her. Setra prepared herself as she felt a blaster bolt charge up inside the small training droid and felt it as the energy bolt made it way towards her. Setra then swung the small lightsaber up and deflected the blaster bolt. The training remote began to circle faster now and shot out three more blaster bolts and Setra dodged every single one of them. Setra could feel her mind becoming one with the small floating droid around her and she could anticipate its every move before it was made. After a few more minutes of practice the training remote stopped and flew back into the hands of PROXY who deactivated it and placed the small training apparatus into a nearby drawer.

"Oh youngling. What great precision. I do not believe many young ones have been able to deflect every blaster bolt at that level. You may have some competition on your hands when the youngling gets older master" said PROXY cheerfully.

"You could be right PROXY" replied Starkiller as he removed the blindfold from around her eyes "You did very well Setra. Just keep practicing at it an you'll get even bettering no time"

"Thanks papa" replied Setra gleefully

"Well done Setra. You did a good job" said Juno as Setra leapt up into her lap and hugged Juno.

"Oh master. I will make sure I find more commendable sparring partners for you next time. I feel that my prowess has somewhat lowered" said PROXY.

"It's not your fault PROXY. Ataru doesn't work properly without the Force. You managed a credible impersonation of it though, especially in such a confined space" replied Starkiller.

"Thankyou master. Perhaps I will succeed next time" said PROXY.

"You know you did surprise me. I thought you were Kota" replied Starkiller.

"Now, he would make a fine training module. Perhaps one day I will see him fight, that way I could observe how he moves and recreate him for you" said PROXY.

"Perhaps, PROXY" replied Starkiller then looking at the still snoring general "do you think he'll wake up yet"

"I do not know master, but our destination nears" said PROXY.

"Good" replied Starkiller as he put away the training saber.

Setra suddenly looked at the dining alcove and found that the General began to stir from his slumber.

"General Kota, you're awake" said Setra as Juno looked back to see as well.

"I was beginning to worry that you'd died in your sleep" said Juno.

"I wish I had" replied Kota as Starkiller also saw that the General was now awake.

"Juno are we close to Kashyyyk?" said Starkiller

"We'll be arriving any second" replied Juno as she made her way back to the cockpit to commence landing procedures upon the planet.

As she did Juno looked through the viewport in shock. What she was massive, it looked like a massive skyhook was being constructed juts above the atmosphere of the planet. Starkiller looked on as well as the giant contraption. Juno looked to him anxiously.

"I definitely think this mission is too dangerous now" said Juno.

Starkiller placed a hand on her shoulder and turned to Kota "Are you sure this contact of yours is reliable General" said Starkiller.

"I trust him with my life. He found me and smuggled me safely into Nar Shadda. He's an old ally of the Jedi Order" replied Kota.

"It's all very well to hear that, but without knowing who he is you are putting us in a difficult spot" said Juno.

"You're not the only ones reluctant to give names to help; this is how you're going to get it. There's something very valuable to my friend down there on Kashyyyk. You extract it for him and maybe he'll agree to help you fight the Empire" replied Kota.

Starkiller turned back to Juno "Have we been spotted Juno?"

"No. The cloaking device is operating at peak efficiency" replied Juno.

"The take us down" said Starkiller.

"It's going to be tricky keeping our heads low out here. The traffic's not heavy enough to vanish into, but it is sufficient that someone will spot us if we go to the ground. And we can't use the cloak forever. If the stygium crystals overheat they'll be useless" replied Juno.

"Do what you can, I'll try not to be to long" said Starkiller.

"Is that what you told your last pilot?" said Juno jokingly.

"Very funny, Juno" replied Starkiller chuckling back as the ramp of the ship lowered and Starkiller leapt of the Eclipse and into the dense brush of the forest below.

Kota suddenly took the co-pilot's seat as Juno landed the Eclipse at the co-ordinates that Kota had told her to land at.

"Stay awake General" said Juno.

"If there's really nothing to drink on this ship I'd rather you let me go back to sleep" replied Kota.

"Our friend down there might need your help" said Juno.

"Your friend, not mine. I don't even know who he is – or how your little group came to own a ship like this" replied Kota.

"We bought it" said Juno nervously.

"Who from?" replied Kota

"You don't need to know" replied Juno defensively this time.

"I can guess. I've flown a few ships with cloaking devices down the years, but I can't pick out the sound of this one's hyperdrive. It's something new, probably military. Our common enemy perhaps" said Kota.

Juno looked at the old Jedi Master nervously, thinking that maybe he suspected them being the ones who had been sent to kill him in the first place all those months before but suddenly Kota chuckled softly at her.

"Don't worry Juno. I'm hardly going to turn you in" said Kota.

"I didn't think – "

"You're fugitives, just like me. You have nothing to lose" said Kota "Now, if you won't give me any peace and quiet I'm going to the cargo hold to sleep"

"You do that General" replied Juno as Kota patted her shoulder and staggered away.

Once Kota had left Setra quickly scrambled into the co-pilot's seat looking concerned. Juno looked to the child and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong little one. You look worried" said Juno.

"Papa told me once that this is where he thinks he came from and he told me about the memories he had" replied Setra "do you really think papa will find what he's looking for Juno?"

"I hope so little one. For his sake I really hope so" said Juno.

"Why do you say it like that Juno" replied Setra.

"Because ever since he was taken away from here by Vader he was deconstructed and rebuilt into something that wasn't human, something bad. After he found out the truth about Vader he slowly began to piece together what he could remember and it seems that he has slowly regained a former liking of who he really is but to complete that image he needs to face his past and find the answers" said Juno.

"Papa never told met that he felt so lost" replied Setra.

"No one does little one. We all hide away our worries and secrets from the ones we cherish in the fear that it might burden them with fears that they do not need and I know that he loves you too much to give any of his worries to you" said Juno.

"Has he said anything to you yet?" said Setra

"About what?" Juno replied curiously

"You know what I mean" said Setra deviously.

Juno smiled back at her "Nearly. Just before PROXY began sparring with him but I think he'll try again soon"

"Yay! No we can be a real family" said Setra excitedly.

"We can little one. I promise" replied Juno

Setra smiled up at Juno and crawled into her lap "I love you – mama"

Juno stared in awe at Setra and smiled back at her "I love you to little one"

Both of them just sat there happily looking out upon the beautiful scenery of the forest before them and waited patiently for Starkiller's return.


	8. Ch 8: Kashyyyk & Redemption

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 8

2 BBY – On the forest floors of Kashyyyk

Starkiller walked away from the sliced up bodies of the large arachnid creatures he had just slaughtered, huge spider-like creatures who had attempted to turn him into lunch. He began wiping bits of the green ichor off of his Corellian flight jacket and continued his descent further and further into the forest. This place was nothing like Felucia, every part of the planet covered in humidity and moisture, everything here was drier and more seasonal, Starkiller remembered the forest well now from his childhood when we would wander the forest floor as a small boy in the company of either his father or the Wookies who liked to have the small boy around. Starkiller then remembered back to the skyhook that he had seen above the atmosphere of the planet before the Eclipse had descended to the forest floor. He began to realise that he had seen the skyhook in one of his visions during his long period of unconsciousness. He remembered that he had viewed the giant construction from ground level and then he remembered a young woman he had foreseen. She had to be only just shy of his and Juno's own age and she had dark hair and eyes. Breaking out of his daydream Starkiller heard the sound of shuttles nearby and ran quietly after the distant sound until he came upon what looked like Imperial headquarters. The base itself was very large complete with multiple squadrons of stormtroopers patrolling the borders and ATST walkers, large two legged machines that Starkiller knew would blast him into oblivion with there powerful laser cannons if he wasn't careful. Starkiller then spotted his advantage as he made his way towards a single stormtrooper who was guarding one of the smaller entrances into the complex. Starkiller decided to use one of his favourite Force methods to get himself inside without drawing too much unwanted attention to himself. The stormtrooper suddenly aimed his blaster rifle at Starkiller as he emerged from the fauna but Starkiller suddenly put his handout towards him.

"You're not alarmed. I'm authorised to be here, in fact, you've been expecting me" said Starkiller.

"Everything's in order, sir. Can't explain what came over me" replied the stormtrooper.

"That's none of your concern soldier. You want only to help me" said Starkiller.

"Yes sir, I am at your disposal. How can I assist you?" replied the stormtrooper.

"Tell me who's in charge here?" said Starkiller

"Captain Sturn, sir" replied the stormtrooper.

"And where would I find him?" asked Starkiller

"In the lodge with the guest sir, if he's not out hunting" replied the stormtrooper.

"Who's the guest?" said Starkiller

"I don't know sir, but we are under strict orders to keep them out of harm's way. These Wookies are mindless brutes" replied the stormtrooper.

Ignoring his prejudice slant Starkiller continued to question him "Is this person a guest, or a hostage?"

"I don't know sir" replied the stormtrooper.

"Can you show me to the guest quarter?" said Starkiller

"I'm not authorised for that area sir. Why don't you ask Captain Sturn these questions?" replied the stormtrooper

Realising he could not hold the stormtroopers mind for much longer he went back to another question on his mind.

"What are you doing with these Wookies?" said Starkiller

"What are we doing with them, sir? Why giving them what they deserve. Filthy, mindless animals. Hey, you're not one of those sympathetic types, are you? One of them tore my platoon leader limb from limb, right in front of me. Kill them all, I would like Captain Sturn – "

"Enough" replied Starkiller as he sent the stormtrooper head first into the broad tree next to him knocking the trooper unconscious and going forward into the base knowing that it might take him some time and a few stormtrooper corpses to find the person he was looking for.

............

Back on the Eclipse, Kota made his way from the cargo back to the cockpit where Juno and Setra were still sitting together in the pilot seat. Seeing Kota behind her Juno placed Setra on the co-pilot seat and waited for Kota's response.

"I think the time has come to check on your friend. He's been quiet a little too long" said Kota.

"You're right. And I'm sure he's like to know what I found out" replied Juno as she had outlined to Kota the presence of Wookie slaves on the planet from the information she had found from the cockpit console "Do you think your friend in the Senate knows anything about this?"

"I'm sure of it" replied Kota.

"Do you think that's why we're really here?" said Setra looking at the old Jedi Master

"I think it's possible to fix two problems with one solution kid. Or make the attempt anyway" replied Kota.

"I guess we'll see what we'll see" realising what she had just said in front of Kota she looked back apologetically "Oh, I'm sorry"

Kota chuckled at Setra "No need to apologize kid. It's just a figure of speech" replied Kota.

Juno concentrated on bringing reception to the intercom so that she could contact Starkiller about the information that she had found out but once she did she heard the sound of blaster fire and heavy machinery.

............

Starkiller heard Juno on the other side of his comlink but thought that she would have to wait due to his current position. The foot of an AT-ST walker came down just next to his head and quickly Starkiller jumped up and out of the way as he avoided another flurry of concussion grenades that game from the AT-ST. Starkiller timed his steps perfectly and charged towards the walker jumping into an aerial somersault and landed on top of the walker's bulky head. The pilot of the AT-ST attempted to swivel around to get Starkiller off the top but his footing was steady and he suddenly jumped high in the air and brought his lightsaber down through the giant walker before landing steadily on his feet. The walker trembled and suddenly the hull of the walker exploded and the walker separated into vertical halves and fell heavily to the ground flinging out what was left of the pilots into the surrounding forest. Suddenly two more of the AT-ST walkers made their way towards him and Starkiller instantly intercepted. Starkiller propelled his lightsaber through the leg joints of one of the walkers cutting the head off from the legs and causing a small explosion once it hit the ground and then focused his Force energy on the other walker crushing it with the Force like it was an aluminium can and then yanking it apart sending bits and pieces of metal and ship parts scattered all over the bear clearing. He pursued his previous course and talked into the comlink back to Juno.

"Now, what were you saying Juno?" said Starkiller

"The skyhook. It's for taking Wookie slaves off the planet by force" replied Juno.

Kota felt it was his turn to speak and talked to Starkiller through the intercom of the Eclipse "That's not important now. Where are you boy?"

"I'm as the main Imperial base. There seems to be no one about, not anymore" replied Starkiller.

"You're very close to your objective. Don't allow yourself to be distracted" replied said Kota.

"Want to tell me what I'm looking for?" replied Starkiller

"Patience, boy. You'll know" said Kota.

Starkiller finally made his way into the lodge and sensed who he was looking for.

"Hold on. I think I'm getting warm. I'll call you back soon" replied Starkiller as he shut off his comlink and made his way to the upper chambers of the lodge.

He opened the door to the chamber on the fourth floor of the complex but instead of finding Captain Sturn he faced the back of what appeared to be the young woman from his vision.

"I should have expected the Emperor to send an assassin. It's a cowards tactic" replied Princess Leia of Alderaan.

"I do not serve the Emperor" Starkiller assured her.

Leia turned around to face him "I told Captain Sturn to spare me the charade, and now I'm telling you –"

"No, really" Starkiller interrupted "I'm here with Master Kota"

"Master Kota is dead, killed above Nar Shadda, my father –"

"Your father?" replied Starkiller questioningly "How long has Kota been feeding your father information about Imperial targets"

"How did you know –"

"Master Kota told me himself. Je survived Nar Shadda. We were sent to find you. I think you're supposed to come with me now" replied Starkiller.

"I can't leave, not while the planet is enslaved" said Leia.

"Is that why you're here for?" replied Starkiller

"No! I'm a Senatorial observer appointed by the Emperor himself. My job is to oversee the construction of that monstrosity" said Leia pointing to the Sky Hook on the far horizon "He can't kill me, but he can keep me busy and send a message to my father at the same time. A coward, as I said, but a clever one, well versed in the arts of coercion and manipulation"

Starkiller nodded back to Leia, understanding all too well what the Sith Lords were capable of.

"I'm not so harmless myself" she indicated pointing to Starkiller's lightsaber "I know what that is. If you're truly a Jedi then you'll understand why I can't leave"

"But your father –"

"My father isn't here. Once the Sky Hook is complete, the Empire will be able to transport Wookie slaves in earnest. Entire villages will be taken offworld in a matter of days. Artoo Deetoo?" said Leia to a small astromech droid who rolled to her side and from his small ocular lens projected out a holographic image of the Sky Hook "Artoo and I have been studying the Sky Hook from here. I think I know how to take it down. These are moorings. Disable them and the Sky Hook will detach from the planet, causing a chain reaction that should destroy the orbital platform before it can be put to use"

Starkiller analysed her plan carefully "Destroying it won't stop the Empire for long. They'll just build another one"

"Eventually, maybe. But you'll give the remaining Wookies a chance to disappear. Back the way you came, there's a tube transport that leads down to the forest floor. It'll be crawling with Imperials, clearing out the undergrowth, but it'll take you to the base of the Sky Hook" replied Leia.

"All right. But what about you?" said Starkiller

"My shuttle is still on the landing platform, I presume" replied Leia.

"Yes, but I won't make any promises about the pilot" said Starkiller.

Leia shot back a mischievous smirk at him "What makes you think that I need one? Please tell my father I'm safe" replied Leia as she headed towards the exit with her astromech droid in tow.

"I will" said Starkiller and with that he himself left the room and headed toward the transport tube.

Starkiller commed Juno and told her everything that he had just been told by Leia.

"Did you get all that?" said Starkiller

"We did" replied Juno "Are you going to do as she says, the stygium crystals in the cloak can not hold for much longer"

"I'm already doing it" said Starkiller

"You and your one solution" Juno muttered to Kota.

"Is everything alright up there?" said Starkiller

"We're just killing time. Where do you think the Wookies are being taken and why?" replied Juno

"Your guess is as good as mine. They're strong and smart. If it weren't for their tendency when they get aggressive to rip people's heads off" said Starkiller.

"There are ways around that" replied Kota.

"What do you mean?" said Juno

"Attachment. Wookies have a keen sense of family. The bonds among them are exceedingly tight" replied Kota.

Starkiller recalled his memories of the Wookies from when he was a child. When he and his family had first arrived on Kashyyyk when he was just a boy the Wookies adored him. Many of the Wookies had a natural and great affection for their little ones and it was no different for Starkiller. Starkiller smiled slightly when he remembered one particular Wookie who had helped to take care of him after his mother had been killed by the Trandoshan slavers. Because of Starkiller's mother the Wookie's own mother had survived and at the adolescent Wookie age of about 50 years old he had made a life debt with Kento Marek because of his wife's sacrifice and this life debt also entailed taking care of Starkiller when he was just a boy. He only just recalled that his name had been Graddick which meant 'peaceful guardian' and he had been like an older brother to him. He prayed that Graddick was safe and hoped that he had not become a slave like so many of his other brethren.

"Kota. I want you to pass her message onto her father, whoever she is" said Starkiller.

"All right. I'll try" replied Kota.

Finally after what had seemed like so long Starkiller came across a place that was familiar to him. The surrounding area looked as if it had been scarred by a battle years before with hints of damage that had been caused by blaster fire and more obviously lightsaber combat. Starkiller had reached the place where it had all happened, when he had been taken away by Vader from the lifeless body of his father. He looked up toward what looked like a ruined hut that was still standing and Starkiller remembered that it had used to be his home.

"General Kota?" said Starkiller

"He's not here right now" replied Juno

"Get him please Juno. I think I found something" said Starkiller.

"Wait. You haven't found that place have you. Where you were taken away" replied Juno.

"I'll let you know later Juno I promise, please just get Kota for me" said Starkiller.

"Alright. Hang on" replied Juno

"What have you found boy?" said Kota

"Just an old hut. I've been sensing this place ever since I arrived on Kashyyyk. There's a great darkness, something happened here" replied Starkiller carefully choosing his words so Kota didn't know that he recognised his old home.

"Turn away boy. Get on with your mission. There are some things you aren't ready to face" said Kota.

"Why? What could possibly be inside?" replied Starkiller

"That's exactly my point. Avoid dark places like this. They only bring back painful memories through the Force" said Kota "If you go inside you'll have to face whatever is in there on your own"

Juno knew now that Starkiller had found the place where it had all happened, the home that he had been taken from so long ago. A part of her wanted him not to go inside but another part didn't want to stop from finding the answers that she knew he so desperately wanted.

"Listen to me. Go inside and find what you are looking for. Do not be afraid. I know you'll find what it is you're looking for and like you said you can tell me when you get back. I'm here for you" said Juno softly to Starkiller.

"I know Juno and I'm grateful. I'll check back in soon" replied Starkiller as he shut off his comlink and went inside.

When he entered his old home he noticed a faint blue glow at the back of the hut. It was coming from what looked like a blue lightsaber crystal and at once he knew which lightsaber this had belonged to. Without warning Starkiller was flooded again by the vision of what had happened her 15 years before.

_Kashyyyk was burning. The fires were visible from space, and so were the vast swathes of smoke poisoning the air. The Imperial blockade surrounding the planet was impervious and relentless. Observers weren't allowed in; refugees weren't allowed out. The only people moving to and from the surface were stormtroopers. And him. _

_A tall human figure in brown robes appeared on one of the hut's balconies, looking down at Vader. He stood with hands on hips, flanked by menacing Wookie warriors. Small touches marked him as someone who had lived among the indigenes for a long time. His face looked faintly, impossibly familiar._

"_Turn back Dark Lord" he called in a commanding voice "Whatever you want, you won't find it here"_

"_You can't disguise yourself from me" Vader replied "Jedi"_

_The man stiffened and gestured. Wookie warriors swung in on ropes and vines from surrounding trees, converging with wild whoops and roars on the lone figure in black below. His lightsaber was a crimson blur – and slowly, inevitably, everything he saw was painted horribly red. . Vader then clenched his fist hard and the support struts of the hut cracked. He extended both hands and the hut shook from side to side. Wookies flew bodily in all directions. Splinters and dust filled the air. He didn't move, until out of the thick, dusty haze he glimpsed a bright blue lightsaber and its wielder – coming for him like a ghost._

_They fought back and forth across the wooden platform; the tall man's reach a match for Vader's but his strength not as profound. Whoever he was, combat was not his strong point. He had an understanding of the ancient Shii- Cho style but barely a smattering of more advanced Makashi. His attacks were simple to deflect; his defences relatively easy to penetrate. Vader toyed with him awhile, then pressed him hard against the side of the remaining hut, giving him no more ground to retreat to. One telekinetic push saw the man flung through the rent of the hut. His lightsaber flew in a different direction. The pommel shattered into a dozen pieces, its blue focusing crystals scattering like jewels. Vader strode into the hut, where he used the Force to grip the man around his throat and wrench him into the air. His bright red lightsaber pointed directly at the man's chest. Victory. And yet on the cutting edge of perception, reason to reconsider. Vader cocked his armoured head._

"_I sense someone far more powerful then you nearby. Your Master – where is he?"_

_The choking Jedi struggled to speak "The Dark Side has clouded your mind. You killed my Master years ago"_

"_Then you will now share his fate"_

_Vader raised his blade to cut down the Jedi Knight, but before he could swing it the lightsaber suddenly flew from his hand. Vader turned and stared at the sight of a human child standing in the corner of the hut, dirty and bruised from the damage done to the last hut, dressed in clothes bearing Wookie touches similar to those of the man still hanging in the air behind the Dark Lord. The boy held Darth Vader's lightsaber in both hands. The tip danced, but only slightly._

"_Run!" choked the Jedi "Run now! Don't look back!"_

"_Ah!" said Vader with dawning understanding "A son"_

_Turning back to the father, he clenched his left fist. The awful sound of bone cracking was clearly audible – as was the boy's sudden gasp of horror. Vader turned back to the child and froze. The man in black loomed over him and grabbed him by the arm. _

"_Come with me" The deep hollow words were worse then blows. "More will be here soon"_

_As he was wrenched from the hut, the boy twisted his head to snatch one last glimpse of his home. All the boy saw now was the body of the dead Jedi Knight on the floor. One hand lay outstretched with fingers curled, as though clutching for something that was no longer there…._

As the vision ended Starkiller snapped back to reality and suddenly felt a shadow descend upon the hut. Suddenly from the shadows appeared a Jedi, dressed in simple Jedi robes that had likely been hand made. Starkiller suddenly realised who it was. The ghost was of Kento, the father he had lost so long ago, the father that Vader had taken him from.

"F-Father" said Starkiller

"I'm so sorry Galen" replied the ghost "I never wanted what happened to you"

It hit him hard in the face but it was the most welcomed thing he had ever heard. He remembered now, his name was not Starkiller, it was Galen. Galen Marek.

"I know father, but it wasn't your fault. I have left Vader now. I want to learn the ways of the Force just like you did" said Galen.

Kento smiled sadly at his son "I know Galen. I am very proud of you. I know that you never felt me but I was always there watching over you"

"I wish you could be here father, there are people I would have wanted you to meet" said Galen.

"I already know of the woman Juno and your youngling. She has so much potential Galen, her strength in the Force is great" replied Kento.

"I know that. She still astounds me at what she can do" said Galen.

"I know. I was the presence that led you to her the night you found her on Naboo three years ago" replied Kento.

"That was your presence that led me to her" said Galen.

"Yes. She was the daughter of another strong padawan who escaped Order 66 and fled to Naboo. I thought that maybe the light within her could help you to break from the poison that Vader had fed you since you were a boy" replied Kento "I also knew that once that happened you would be the only one that could understand the level of power she wielded and I knew that deep in her heart you would love her as much as I love you my son"

Galen realised that his father was right. Setra would have never turned to the Dark Side if he had remained with Vader and trained her. Her innocence and power in the Light Side of the Force was to great to break her will. It had been Setra who had always been a bright light, a flame that had always stayed alight within Galen's heart and it was one he had never wanted to put out. No matter how dark his mind had been at the time.

"Thankyou father. I would not have been able to breakaway if you hadn't done this and you never failed me, fate just led me to this path and I would never have found Setra, Juno or PROXY if I hadn't travelled down it" said Galen.

"I am happy that you feel the light now son. There is now impossibility to what you can do with your own potential but I ask you this Galen, as a favour" replied Kento.

"Anything father" said Galen.

"Please continue to love Setra as your own. Teach her the ways of the Jedi that I would have taught you if circumstances were different, be the father that I should have been to you" replied Kento "her destiny is important and she will be one of the first of the reborn Jedi Order"

Galen looked to his father with tears falling down his cheeks "Of course father. Setra has been my own since the day I found her on Naboo. I love her with all my heart and I will never leave her for as long as I live and I will make her the best Jedi that she can be" said Galen.

Kento now smiled at his son "I'm glad I saw you again my son. Please live for the both of us" he said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

:"I will father. I promise" said Starkiller as he picked up the lightsaber crystal from the ground.

After a little bit of tinkering to his own lightsaber Galen ignited the now modified lightsaber. The humming blade now shone a deep cerulean blue and lit up the dark and desolate shadows that surrounded him. Galen also noticed that his flight suit was now extremely dirty from his previous encounters with the AT-ST's and found folded up in the corner of the hut spare garments that were surprisingly clean. Galen recognised them as a second pair of his father's Jedi Robes and without a moment's hesitation changed into them. They fit him perfectly with the brown undershirt and the light armour covering his torso, the pants, field boots and overskirt that was part on the armoured tunic on his legs and the light hood that went over his head and was also attached to the armoured tunic. Galen left the hut and jumped down from the balcony going back to his task of cutting the moorings from the Sky Hook. As he ran again through the underbrush he came to another clearing where he noticed stormtroopers gathering what looked like an entire village of Wookies and placing them within large portable containment cells. Galen looked on even more shocked as he recognised one of the larger male Wookies. It was Graddick, only now after 20 years he had matured into a tall and healthy looking adult Wookie, now at his full height with ebony fur. Knowing he could not allow his dear friend to be captured Galen sprang into action immediately and slew the group of stormtroopers in seconds. All of the Wookies cheered out in their native language of Shyriiwook which was the familiar cries and roars that emanated from their mouths. Immediately they quickly grunted in thanks to Galen and took their young ones and ran off into the forest all except for Graddick who stared at Galen curiously. Galen looked happily up at his old Wookie friend and revealed himself from under the hood.

"Graddick, do you recognize me? It's Galen Marek" said Galen.

Suddenly the Wookie barked out with the utmost joy and grabbed Galen off the ground into a big bear hug which squeezed the air out of his lungs. He was twirled around a couple of times and then Graddick placed him down on the ground and placed his large furry hands on both of his shoulders and began to grunt to Galen in Shyriiwook

"(Galen. It has been so long. I thought that you were dead)" said Graddick.

Understanding the language Galen replied "No my friend. I have been though much these past years"

Galen briefly told Graddick about his time with Vader and the recent events that had taken place.

"(That damned Sith Lord! If he were here I would rip him limb from limb for what he has done to my people!) "said Graddick.

"I know Graddick, but if you are willing to help me I know how to destroy the Sky Hook that the Empire is building on the surface" replied Galen.

"(How Galen? The Sky Hook is to large to destroy from here)" said Graddick.

"I know but I received information from a friend as to where the moorings are. I have destroyed most of the so far but there is one more that is deep within Imperial territory" replied Galen.

"(Then I shall help you Galen. It is time I showed these Imperial scums what happens when they threaten a Wookie)" said Graddick and with that both the companions set off towards the last mooring that held the Sky Hook to the surface of Kashyyyk.

On the way through the forest to the last mooring Graddick was able to find a Bowcaster from one of his dead companions and Galen and the large Wookie made their way to their final objective. Suddenly as both Galen and Graddick spotted the final mooring they heard the heavy stamping of an AT-ST coming towards them and surely enough one appeared within moments. The AT-ST had been heavily modified to carry more weapons and it belonged to none other then Captain Sturn, the man inc charge of the entire operation. Graddick growled towards the menacing hulk of machinery that loomed over both him and Galen. At once Galen ignited his lightsaber and sprang into action as he deflected a number of heavy blaster bolts that had been aimed at Graddick and pushed the Wookie out of the way as both the companions only just dodged a flurry of concussion grenades. Graddick began to shoot his Bowcaster at the front of the large machine while Galen shot Sith Lightning at it from behind but to no avail the attacks were useless as a shield surrounded the modified walker. Galen was forced to deflect another volley of heavy blaster fire and deflected each one that was sent into the last mooring. Galen suddenly had an idea.

"Graddick! It looks like blaster bolts can do some damage to that mooring. Use as many charged shots as you can from your Bowcaster on that thing. I'll take care of him" said Galen.

"(Alright Galen)" replied Graddick as he began to make his way towards the mooring and began to carefully shoot aimed shots at the mooring which weakened a little more with every shot he gave it.

Galen timed his attacks and finally was able to crush a lot of the primary weaponry on the AT-ST destroying the shield generator and finally sent numerous bolts of Sith Lightning into the head of the AT-ST killing the captain inside. Graddick then ran up to Galen.

"(Galen, I have been able to do deal some significant damage to the mooring but my Bowcaster is low. What should we do now?)" said Graddick.

Galen noticed that his lightsaber wouldn't be strong enough to cut through the thick base of the mooring but he looked back at the wreck of the AT-ST and had an idea.

"Graddick step back" said Galen as he picked up the remaining wreckage of the walker with the Force and threw it into the base of the mooring.

The base easily snapped away and the mooring was destroyed and the two companions watched on as the chain reaction from the destroyed moorings reached the Sky Hook and from the surface watched the great construction explode above the atmosphere. Around them eruptions of cheering and roaring could be heard from the Wookies surrounding them who also dispatched any remaining stormtroopers in the area. Graddick placed his large furry hand on Galan's shoulder.

"(A great display of power Galen. You would have made your father proud)" said Graddick.

"Thank you my friend" replied Galen who suddenly realized that Juno was calling him via the comlink "just give me a minute Graddick, I have to take this"

"Hey are you alright. We saw the Sky Hook blow up from our position. Where are you?" said Juno.

"Down near the base of the last mooring. Here are the co-ordinates. Oh and Juno, my name is Galen" replied Galen.

"Alright then Galen" said Juno happily "I'll see you soon"

Galen waited patiently and smiled as he saw the Eclipse make its way down next to the wreck of the last mooring. As soon as the ramp lowered Galen saw Setra running towards him. Galen ran to her and swept his girl up in his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I felt him papa. I felt grandpa. I knew you could find the answers papa I knew it" said Setra.

"Thank you Setra. I promise you that I'll always be here and I'll train you as a Jedi and we will fight the Empire together. I love you Setra" replied Galen.

"I love you to papa" said Setra as she hugged her father tightly.

Graddick ran up to Galen's side and saw Setra in his arms.

"(Well I'll be Galen. You have a pup of your own now)" said Graddick

"Yes I do Graddick. I adopted her when she was little" replied Graddick.

Setra wriggled out of her father's arms and looked up wondrously at the black Wookie. Setra had understood what Graddick had said as she had studied the Wookie language for the past two years and could understand it fluently. Graddick knelt down to be eye level with Setra.

"Setra. This is Graddick. He is a very old friend of mine. I've known him since I was your age" said Galen happily.

"Really papa" replied Setra.

"(Yes little one. I took care of him when he was young)" said Graddick.

"Wow" replied Setra astonished

Graddick chuckled and lightly ruffled Setra's hair.

"Thank you Graddick for taking care of my papa" said Setra as she hugged into Graddick's warm fur.

Graddick happily returned the embrace and Galen laughed on happily seeing that Setra nearly disappeared under Graddick's great big arms.

"Galen!"

Galen turned his head and saw Juno running towards him. Without a moment's hesitation he ran forward and hugged Juno back. Graddick looked on and took Setra's hand and walked towards the both of them.

"Juno. This is an old friend. This is Graddick. He took care of me when I was a child" said Galen.

"Hello Graddick. It's lovely to meet you" replied Juno as she shook the large Wookie's hand.

"Papa. Graddick just told me that he has a life debt with you. Does that mean he can come with us?" said Setra.

"Hang on a second Setra, what if he has things here that he has to do" replied Galen.

"(I don't Galen and my life debt to your family still remains and my family has been killed by the Empire. I have nothing left here. If you wouldn't mind I would like to travel with you and your companions. I wish to avenge my family and join in your fight against the Empire)" said Graddick.

"We would be honored to have you with us Graddick" replied Juno "We have extra quarters upon our freighter so please make yourself at home"

"(Thank you very much Juno. I appreciate it)" said Graddick.

Suddenly Setra tagged Graddick "You're it Graddick"

Graddick roared out playfully as he chased Setra around the clearing both of them laughing happily. Galen saw this as his chance and took Juno with him to a private spot not far from the clearing.

"Juno. I have wanted to tell you how I feel about you for so long now but I never had the right opportunity to do so. If you don't feel the same way then-"

Galen was silenced by Juno as she pressed her lips against his softly, kissing him for the first time. Juno looked at him and noticed his eyes had softened from their usual dark appearance to becoming soft and gentle. They kissed again only more deeply and passionately this time and when they broke it they leaned their foreheads together.

"I know Galen. I've felt this ever since the first day I saw you on the Executor" replied Juno.

Galen looked deeply and lovingly into her eyes and kissed her again passionately until they both needed breath. Suddenly Galen's comlink went off and Kota was on the other end. Annoyed by the intrusion Galen answered.

"Is that you Kota" said Galen.

"Yes it is boy. Listen I Have received a message back from the girl you helped escape. Get back here and I will give you the details you need. Oh and what is a Wookie doing on the ship now. He terrified PROXY so much that the droid nearly malfunctioned. The Wookie is fixing him as we speak" replied Kota.

"That is our new companion Graddick. He's and old friend. I'll be there shortly Kota" said Galen as he shut off his comlink.

Galen looked back at Juno who was still hugging herself to him.

"Listen Juno. We should probably continue this at a more appropriate time" said Galen.

"I agree" replied Juno.

"I love you Juno" said Galen.

Juno looked at him tearfully "I love you too Galen"

Both Galen and Juno walked hand in hand back into the Eclipse, everyone seemingly noted what had gone on between them and understood. Setra couldn't keep the grin from spreading across her face. Galen went to Graddick.

"Graddick, after we take off would you mind taking care of things for a little while" whispered Galen.

Graddick chuckled softly "(Of course Galen. Good luck with your mate)"

"Thanks. I think" replied Galen

Juno quickly sat in the pilot's chair and within the hour the Eclipse was back flying through space again and Galen would have time to speak with Kota later. Galen grabbed Juno's hand and quickly led her back to his quarters where the both of them demonstrated their deep love to each other for the first time. While Galen and Juno were 'busy' Setra in the meantime for the first time in her life felt a sense of hope in their cause. Now that their crew seemed more united then ever and now that they would have Graddick's help from now on Setra had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.


	9. CH 9: Felucia & New Allies

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 9

2 BBY – Back inside the Eclipse

Setra woke up early to find that Graddick was still fixing PROXY. Graddick turned the droid back on and PROXY groggily got up.

"Oh my. Hello youngling. What an experience that was. Who is our new companion" said PROXY.

"This is Graddick PROXY. He's an old friend of papa's from Kashyyyk" replied Setra.

"Oh. Well any friend of my master is a friend of mine. Welcome to the Eclipse master Graddick. May I ask where the master and Captain Eclipse are" said PROXY.

"They went to bed together last night and haven't woken up yet" replied Setra.

"Oh I see. I wondered if I had detected a raised level of pheromones and endorphins coming from the master's quarters. Has he finally coupled with Captain Eclipse?" said PROXY.

"What?" replied Setra as Graddick had quickly placed his large hands over Setra's ears before PROXY had finished his sentence.

Kota quickly ended the awkward silence "Uh PROXY. Remember that Setra is only four years old. I think it's still a while yet before she should know anything about that subject and I think that the boy should be the one to tell her"

"Very well, General Kota" replied PROXY.

Graddick took his hand off of Setra's ears who looked thoroughly confused. To take her mind off of it Kota got up and made his way towards the drawer where Galen kept Setra's training remote and lightsaber.

"Come here Setra. Let's see what you can do" said Kota as he activated the training remote.

Eager to please a Jedi Master of all people Setra jumped up and put her blindfold on and ignited her training saber, ready to begin.

"Alright. I sensed your progress last time and I am going to set the level on the remote a level higher. This means that the remote will be faster and more cunning which means you have to concentrate a little harder on the task. Now before you do anything else concentrate on your immediate surroundings and let the Force flow through you" said Kota.

Obeying his command breathed in deeply and focused her mind again. She could feel the room around her again and she could feel the presence of Graddick, PROXY and Kota watching her. She could feel her papa and mama sleeping together peacefully in their sleeping quarters. She finally felt the training remote which was now travelling around the room faster making it harder for her to focus. Sensing this Kota quickly interjected.

"The purpose of this exercise Setra is not to focus your mind on all the different aspects around like you would when you meditate. The task is to put all your energy and focus on just the training remote. Don't notice any other distractions. As far as you know you and the remote are the only things in this room, now concentrate again" said Kota.

Setra breathed deeply again only this time focusing her mind directly upon the remote. She could now easily trace its movements and suddenly it quickly fired a blaster bolt at her which she deflected easily. The exercise continued for a while longer when finally Kota grabbed the training remote and turned it off.

"Good work Setra" said Kota.

"If you don't mind me asking General. What was the exercise for?" replied Setra

"Like I said before Setra. When you are fighting in lightsaber combat in real life your opponent will use many different attempts to try and sway your focus from them and as a result they gain the advantage over you. If you concentrate solely on them and nothing else around you, it is you who will have the advantage as you can easily anticipate their next move and even stop it before they strike. This method of concentration has been used by every Jedi in battle, including myself and I would not have survived for this long without it" said Kota.

"Oh alright then. Can I have another try?" replied Setra.

"You certainly may Setra" said Kota as he reactivated the training remote and watched on with the other s as Setra continued to practice.

............

Galen opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He smiled when he looked upon Juno's sleeping form that was buried into his bare chest and had her arms wrapped around his neck and their legs still intertwined together. Galen couldn't believe what had happened merely hours before. So this is what it meant to truly love someone Galen thought as he softly kissed Juno's head. Juno then opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Galen was awake.

"Good morning, Juno" said Galen.

"Good morning – Galen" replied Juno.

It felt so good to finally say his name after not knowing for so long. It suited him so well. Both of the lovers got up and got themselves dressed. Juno looked at Galen as he put on the clothing that she had seen him wear yesterday coming back from the forests of Kashyyyk.

"Where did you get those from?" asked Juno curiously

"They were my father's" replied Galen.

"What, you mean he came to you?" said Juno

"Yes. He said that he was sorry for what happened but he's proud of me for redeeming myself on my own" replied Galen.

Juno hugged her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What else did he say?" said Juno

"He told me to train Setra as a Jedi. He said she will be the first of a New Jedi Order in the future and too take care of her" replied Galen.

"On that note. We need to talk about Setra" said Juno.

"Okay. What about her?" said Galen as they both sat back down upon the bed.

"I want to help take care of her with you. Now we're together and everything" replied Juno.

"In what kind of way Juno?" said Galen

"Galen, she called me mama while you were down on Kashyyyk destroying those moorings" replied Juno "I think she knows that we are serious"

"It doesn't surprise me" chuckled Galen "she's seems to know about things before they happen"

"Reminds me of someone else I love" replied Juno "I feel so connected to her Galen. I want to be her mother and raise her with you. After all this is over I want to spend my life with you and we'll never leave each other again"

"I do to Juno" said Galen "Even though this Rebellion is going to make us busy we'll do it together. All of us"

Juno smiled back and they both kissed deeply again.

"I think I should go and speak to Kota. I have some questions that need answering" said Galen.

"That sounds like a good idea. If we want to find this contact of Kota's we'd better do it fast" replied Juno as both she and Galen left their quarters.

Galen and Juno were then stopped by the sight in front of them. Setra's skill in her lightsaber practice ahd obviously improved greatly as she was easily deflecting the blaster bolts from the training remote which had but up to the highest level. Galen stood there in wonder as he felt Setra's utter focus and concentration in what she was doing. His father had been right; Setra's potential in the Force really did have no bounds. Galen spotted, Kota seemingly watching from the other side and sent a message through the Force to him. Kota looked in his direction and nodded and both Jedi left the foyer as the others continued to watch Setra's lightsaber practice. Kento and Galen talked privately in Galen's new meditation chamber.

"Who was she?" said Galen

"Princess Leia Organa. Her father is Bail Organa, my contact in the Senate" replied Kota.

"I want to talk to him" said Galen.

"You can't" replied Kota.

"Listen Kota, no offense but I did just risk my life rescuing his daughter from an Imperial base overrun by stormtroopers" said Galen.

"Listen to me boy. You can't talk to him because I can't find him. He's gone missing" replied Kota.

"What? When?" said Galen

"I haven't been able to contact him since we left Nar Shadda. The last time I saw him was in the vertical city some weeks after – after I fell. He found me, and tried to recruit me to rescue Leia. I refused of course because of the accident. When I refused he just left and I haven't seen or heard from him since" replied Kota.

"Well did he give any indication as to wear he was going afterwards. Another place, another person?" said Galen

"When I last saw Bail Organa, he said he'd find someone to help him if I wouldn't: Master Shaak Ti was his choice. I warned him it would be too dangerous, but the fool went after her anyway, alone. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I've checked with Ylenic It'kla, his assistant on Alderaan. Bail vanished as soon as he landed on –"

"Felucia" replied Galen quietly in guilt, remembering very well that he was the reason that Bail could not find Shaak Ti.

Kota cocked his head towards Galen "The Force is strong in you boy, for you tot be able to sense my thoughts" said Kota.

"You're just easy to read Kota" replied Galen.

"Then I suppose you know Felucia is a dangerous place" said Kota.

"I can handle it. I have before" replied Galen.

"Don't be overconfident boy. Felucia is a world finely balanced between the light and dark sides of the Force. Shaak Ti was the only thing keeping it from being consumed by darkness. If anything's happened to her, your experience on Kashyyyk will seem like a bad dream in comparison" said Kota.

"How did you know?" replied Galen

"You're easy to read to boy" said Kota chuckling.

Galen smirked back and returned to the foyer to see Graddick.

"(Where are we headed Galen)" said Graddick.

"We need to go to Felucia. It appears Kota's contact was Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan and he's disappeared on the planet as soon as he landed" replied Galen.

"(So the child you saved must have been Princess Leia)" said Graddick.

"Yeah Graddick. How did you know?" replied Galen

"(I have met the child before. She has close ties to my tribe and out leader Attichitcuk and has tried to help us over the past few years. Sometimes I think she hates the Empire more then we do)" said Graddick.

"Wait then, so do you know Bail as well?" replied Galen

"(Oh most certainly. He accompanied her on most of her visits. If he is the contact that the Jedi Master has given you then it is a reliable one)" said Graddick.

"Okay then. Graddick. I'll need you to come with me on the surface of Felucia. You're the only one who knows what Organa looks like" replied Galen.

"(It's the least I could do for you and the Senator. Organa has saved our villages many times over and I owe him at the very least to help him if he is in any danger)" said Graddick.

"Thanks Graddick, where's Juno?" replied Galen.

"(She went to the cockpit. She's waiting for the co-ordinates of our next destination)" said Graddick.

"Alright. Maybe I can convince her to let someone else take her place in the cockpit for now. She's been overworking herself" replied Galen.

"(Let me go Galen. You know that I'm a good pilot)" said Graddick.

"Thanks a lot Graddick. Go ahead. The sooner we leave the sooner we reach Felucia" replied Galen as he went to greet Setra who had finished her lightsaber practice.

Graddick made his way to the cockpit and found Juno looking tiredly as the statistics on the cockpit console. She looked at Graddick and smiled.

"Don't worry Graddick. I heard what Galen said in the foyer. Felucia it is" said Juno.

"(No. You go get some rest. I can get us the remainder of the way there. I'll inform you when we're close)" replied Graddick.

"All right. But the slightest problem –"

"(Don't worry. They'll hear me hollering in Courascant. Go)" replied Graddick.

Juno smiled at the Wookie and patted his shoulder encouragingly. Graddick set up the co-ordinates and the Eclipse went into hyperspace headed for their destination and Senator Organa who hopefully had not met his end on the dangerous world.

............

Setra walked down to the co-pilot seat and sat next to Graddick who was still piloting the Eclipse and through the viewport Setra could see the familiar atmosphere of Felucia, only this time the presence of the planet seemed much darker since the last time she had been there. To take her mind off the unnerving sight she decided to talk to Graddick.

"You fly really well Graddick" said Setra.

"(Thank you little one. We should be arriving on the surface any minute now)" replied Graddick.

"Where are we going to land? We have no idea where the Senator is" said Setra.

"(Every Senatorial shuttle broadcasts a unique transponder signal. Once we find Senator Organa's signal, we know where to land)" replied Graddick.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Look Graddick there it is" said Setra.

Surely enough out of the viewport Graddick could see what looked like an transport shuttle from Alderaan. Within minutes the Eclipse landed and Galen with Graddick following were ready to disembark. Galen looked towards Kota.

"Want to come, General?" said Galen

"What use would I be to you out there? You'll be better off without me slowing you down" replied Kota.

"Whatever you say" said Galen.

Within moments both Galen and Graddick had run into the unknown of the tropical planet leaving behind their companion to simply await there return and hope that they indeed would return with Organa in tow. Remembering what Kota had told him about the shift of Force power on the planet Galen concentrated and sensed that since his departure and the death of Shaak Ti, the planet had taken a turn for the worse. Every few minutes of searching the surrounding terrain both Graddick and Galen were forced to kill wildlife that had gone mad from the Dark Side influence and attempted to kill the two companions. Both Galen and Graddick came to understand that they were not the only ones after Organa as they dispatched a group of stormtroopers who looked as if they were converging upon the landing site of the Eclipse. Galen continued to the place where he had fought Shaak Ti many months before and found that even the Sarlaac Pit had been corrupted by the Dark Side. Galen looked on the sight of the planet in anguish. He could not believe that he had been responsible for this. Seeing that Galen was troubled Graddick went to see if his companion was alright.

"I can't believe it Graddick. It's because of me this happened, because I killed Shaak Ti. What have I done Graddick" said Galen.

Galen had confided to Graddick about his dark past and the things that he had done of all the Jedi Knights that he was sent to kill by Vader.

"(You are not the person you once were Galen. You have returned to the light after you have suffered in the darkness for so long. Now you must pick yourself up and fix the problem. Find the source of the darkness here and destroy it. Undo the mistake that you made and bring the light back to this world)" replied Graddick.

Galen knew that Graddick was right. He had been able to change himself and now it was time to change the fate of others and undo the past that had plagued him for so long. It was time for Galen to be a Jedi. As both the companion began to run around the far perimeter of the Sarlaac Pit they stopped as they came upon the skeleton of a rancor which looked as if it had been somewhat altered. The whole skeleton was there but it looked as if it had been turned into some kind of a large, makeshift shelter. As he and Graddick entered the shelter cautiously Galen was assaulted by another vision he had in the months during his comatose state.

_Shaak Ti, deep in the fungal forests of Felucia. Shading her eyes, she watched the Rogue Shadow glide overhead. Visible as little more then a distortion in the light. She frowned and looked down at a young Zabrak woman who stood nearby, also studying the approach of the starship with concern. Several Felucian warriors guarded them, restlessly watching the trees. _

"_Darth Vader has found us?" asked the girl, a hint of excitement in her voice._

"_Perhaps" Shaak Ti answered her. "Gather your belongings and go into hiding, just as we've practiced. Do not return until I summon you"_

_An angry flash spread across the girl's face. "But – you can't send me away. Let me fight at your side!"_

"_Against a Sith Assassin, you would surely be killed". Shaak Ti raised a hand to silence her protests "Please, Maris, juts go to the graveyard and wait for my summons. Your strength will be tested in other ways and soon"_

_With an angry look on her face and tears running down her cheeks, the girl turned and ran into the forest. Shaak Ti watched as the jungle closed over her._

"_May the Force be with you, Maris Brood" she whispered._

Galen snapped out of the vision and continued to follow Graddick deeper into the bone shelter. Finally both of them came upon a small chamber and surely enough in the back sat Bail Organa, looking somewhat dishevelled and exhausted but still in one piece.

"(Senator! You are alive)" said Graddick.

Organa looked up and then had a relieved smile plastered upon his weary face.

"Graddick! What on earth are you doing here all the way on Felucia?" replied Bail

"We've come to rescue you Senator Organa. Master Kota sent us" said Galen.

"Hah! I knew he couldn't stay out of the fight for long. I thought he'd be angry with me for ignoring his advice" replied Bail.

"Oh don't worry. Kota's angry, but I think he wants to be able to tell you in person" said Galen.

Suddenly the three of them heard a deafening roar coming towards their position.

"(What was that?)" said Graddick.

"That's her pet" replied Bail.

"(Who's pet?)" said Graddick

"Maris Brood. Shaak Ti's padawan, or so she claims to have been. She's been keeping me to trade with the Imperials, to buy leniency from Vader. She's gone mad if she thinks that'd make a difference" replied Bail.

"This whole planet's gone insane" said Galen.

Suddenly Galen felt a knew presence coming towards them and instantly activated his cerulean lightsaber.

"Oh, were not crazy" replied the presence that Galen had felt "We've just embraced the power of the Dark Side"

It was the young Zabrak girl that Galen had seen in his vision, only now like the rest of Felucia she herself had also fallen to the influence of darkness. It was Maris Brood, Shaak Ti's former apprentice. Graddick roared in anger at the turned Jedi and put himself physically in front of Bail so that she would not attempt to harm him.

"Maris Brood" said Galen.

"And you are?" replied Maris

"That's none of your business. We've come for the Senator" said Galen.

"Well, you can't have him" replied Maris.

"That does not apply here" said Galen.

"Let's see, shall we?" replied Maris

"Stand aside, girl, Please don't make me hurt you" said Galen.

"Oh, you won't do that. He won't let you" replied Maris.

Suddenly the deafening roar was even closer and the earth beneath their feet began to tremble until a mammoth claw demolished the outward facing wall of the bone structured shelter sending Graddick, Galen and Organa flying metres back into a small clearing behind them. Galen got up quickly and went to help Graddick.

"Graddick! Take the Senator and get back to the Eclipse as quickly as you can. I'll take care of this. Hurry! Before it gets here" shouted Galen.

"(Be careful Galen. Make sure that you come back in one piece)" roared back Graddick as he led Organa back the way that they had came.

Moments later Galen was facing a full grown bull rancor. Thick blobs of slime dripped from the creature's mandibles and it's rough hide was a deathly shade of white making it look somewhat like a ghost. The creature was supported by massive legs and donned large tusks and horns upon its face that looked as if they shred any obstacle in its path. Galen quickly leapt out of the way at the creature attempted to crush him with its gargantuan foot. Galen attempted to run around the large beast to make it tire or lose interest in him and find something else to eat but to no avail, Maris's hold over the monster was much too strong. He tried using Sith Lightning and lightsaber attacks to damage the creature but its thick hide seemed nearly indestructible. Galen again dodged the rancor as it nearly bit him with its giant fangs and the smell of its breath was enough to render any organism unconscious. However this is where Galen saw his only advantage and mustering all the energy he could leapt straight into the creatures gaping mouth and sent massive shocks of Sith Lightning across the large expanse of the rancor's mouth and also his the creature's brain. Even that wasn't enough so he did the last possible thing he could before the rancor could swallow him. Galen once again gathered Force energy around him forming into a sphere, rose in to mid-air and released the energy through Force Repulse. The rancor's head exploded in chunks of flesh, bone and brain and scattered in all directions around the clearing. Galen emerged from what was left of the creature's neck and ran away from the desecrated carcass. Suddenly two crimson sabers came flying in his direction and Galen flipped in mid-air just barely missing them. The lightsabers came flying back into the hands of Maris Brood.

"You've made me angry now, and I'll make you regret that" said Maris seething at Galen.

"I gave you a choice. You killed that thing, not me" replied Galen.

"The Dark Side doesn't split hairs" yelled Maris as she charged towards him.

She landed blow after blow upon Galen who was barely meeting every one. Quickly analysing her movements he switched his tactics to Soresu and was easily beginning to beat back the Zabrak. Though the girl was clearly his enemy he could no help but feel remorse for her as he saw nothing in her eyes but self-pity and fear, feelings and emotions that he had one known all to well, feelings that he had used to once fuel his entire existence. Shaak Ti had tires to tell him that the paths of light and dark were but merely directions and that you are constantly on the move down one path or another. Some like Darth Vader and the Emperor had run down the path of darkness for so long that they probably could no longer recognise the sight of the light even if they had been immersed into it. Shaak Ti had also reminded him that he should not be fooled as many before him had and to understand that nothing is there to balance upon but you're own to feet situated to the ground. Galen continued to block Maris's flurried attacks and changed from his stance of Soresu to his favoured stance of Joyu seeing that Maris had noted his change in fighting style but was no where near experienced enough to fully understand its potential. Even though Joyu was a favoured Dark Side style of lightsaber combat and Sith Lightning was a favoured Force method of attack from the darkness, Galen realised it did not matter what you had learnt from either the light or the dark, it depended on how you used the power that you had attained and on the choices that you made. Maris's moves were beginning to become increasingly desperate as she continued to fight Galen and nothing but fear dominated her eyes and she was losing her concentration very quickly.

Even though Galen saw the outer shell of darkness around her he felt within her the same energy that had saved him from himself. He knew that she had been immersed within the light for too long to have abandoned it completely. He wanted to try and save her from the mistake that he had made in killing her master and make her realise what she had to lose if she continued down the path of darkness. He wanted to talk to her.

"_Dispel, your fear. Dispel it because your anger will not make you stronger. I am sorry I killed you Master. She told me that the Sith betrayed one another and she was right, my own master stabbed me in the back and left me to die. He tried to manipulate me but I was able to rise above it and conquer the darkness after it having ruled me for so long. You can be stronger then this if you realise the simple truth that the darkness not matter how great will never extinguish the light"_

Galen knew it was time to end this once and for all. He picked up a pile of the rancor bones and sent them spinning at a frenzied speed around the young padawan. Her concentration had now been lost and the bones flew at her disarming her weapons from her hands and sending her hurtling to the ground with a heavy thud. She looked desperately up at Galen who looked into her eyes and saw that somehow they looked brighter again, more normal. The light side had broken from its prison of darkness and brought back who she really was, a fighter of the light.

"No! Please let me go! It's not my fault that I became this way. Shaak Ti abandoned me to this horrible planet" Maris said with tears streaming from her eyes "Felucia is evil. It corrupted me. You've won the Senator is yours, please help me"

Galen deactivated his lightsaber sensing that the girl was in fact genuine and it had been his own fault that she had become like this in the first place. Maris looked at him awestruck when he smiled empathetically at her and offered her his hand.

"Come on. There's no need to fear. Fear never did good for anyone, especially not for me. I think you know it was me who killed your Master and for that I know I am forever sorry to you but there is no need to give into your fear" re[plied Galen.

Maris smiled back up at him "Thank you"

"You don't need to thank me. It's alright Maris" replied Galen.

"I know this may sound a little sudden but can I come with you. There are no other shuttles I can escape on from Felucia and I don't want to be left on my own" said Maris.

"I would be happy to. We can both find our redemption together" replied Galen.

The two young Jedi walked back together towards the Eclipse and were faced by a cautious crew but after telling them all the circumstances and keeping certain information secret everyone seemed to trust Maris and another member of the crew was added to the already somewhat diverse group aboard the Eclipse. Senator Organa however, with a right, still remained wary and decided to talk with his rescuer Galen.

"I've seen her kind before. A young Jedi who turned to the Dark Side, corrupted, evil and murderous…" said Organa "Why are you letting her on your ship as a friend and companion"

"You really think she is free Senator? She'll carry the memory of what she's done here forever. I know all to well what that is like" replied Galen.

"Very well then but remember sometimes memories aren't enough. Sometimes we, the victims, must be more proactive" said Bail.

"Exactly and that is why I'm here Senator. We desperately need your help. The galaxy needs your help. We have to stop living in the past and come out fighting for what we believe in" replied Galen.

"Kota and I had this same argument many times before –"

"The time for argument is past. The Emperor has had his way for too long – and we are the ones who will stop him. Are you with us?" replied Galen

"Take me to Kota. It makes more sense to talk about this face to face" said Bail.

"Alright, let's go. The Imperials will be crawling all over this jungle soon anyway" replied Galen as he and the Senator made their way back into the Eclipse.

He was happy to see that Maris had been quickly accepted amongst the crew, considering the circumstances and as always Setra was the first to get them settled in and Galen smiled as he saw Setra taking Maris by the hand and leading the young Zabrak in a quick tour of the ship. Their crew was now a former Imperial pilot, a protocol droid, a Wookie, a force sensitive youngling and three Jedi seeking to redeem themselves in their own eyes. This would make for an interesting rebellion indeed. Galen found Juno sitting in the cockpit and hugged her smaller frame from behind the chair. Juno looked up at him lovingly and they both kissed each other softly and then more deeply.

"Come on. Graddick said he would fly for the night and I believe that you still need to rest properly" said Galen.

"Oh my dear Galen. Under the circumstances I don't think its time for sleep just yet" replied Juno mischievously.

"As you wish, Captain" replied Galen Juno came out of the cockpit and followed him to their now shared quarters.

Once they were inside Juno wasted no time on removing Galen's matted clothing which still stunk of Rancor blood. She cringed a little and placed the clothes to soak inside the refresher to soak and then removing her own garments. Galen smiled at Juno as she saw her emerge in her naked form. He could not believe how beautiful she was and couldn't believe that she belonged to him.

Galen led her to the bed and lowered himself on top of her while kissing her feverishly like they hadn't coupled in days. Juno spread her legs apart to make it easier for Galen and he entered her gently like the first time they had coupled two nights before. Both Juno and Galen moaned at the physical contact and both began to set a steady pace of love making. Juno moaned out in pleasure as Galen kissed her all over her body and kneaded her breasts. She motioned for him to go faster and Galen complied making his thrusts deeper and quicker. Juno again moaned out in pleasure as he increased the pace and then released herself inside him with Galen following moments later. In the later hours of the night when Juno was sleeping soundly upon Galen's chest he slowly stroked her hair and marvelled at the beauty that was his. He remembered the conversation that he had earlier with her earlier and thought about what the future might bring for them. He was suddenly gifted with a vision of the where he saw himself as an older man sitting in an open green plain surrounded by large pockets of bamboo forests, likely he was sitting upon the surface of Corulag, Juno's homeworld. He felt someone hugging his waste behind him and saw it was none other then Juno, older but even more graceful and beautiful with age. He looked ahead and the couple laughed as they saw Graddick playing with two younger children, one of them a girl about the age of 12 who had Juno's bright blue eyes and light brown hair, a mixture of Juno's blonde and Galen's dark brown. In Graddick's arms was a small boy who looked to be about the age of three and was the spitting image of Galen. Finally he saw coming up from the hills a young woman of 18. Galen realised that it was Setra, she had a large smile upon her face and was running down the hill towards Graddick. He hair was moderately long an wavy like her biological Nubian ancestors and he eyes were a deep dark brown but as soft and gentle as they had always been and she was beautiful as a young adult.

Galen then snapped out of the vision and smiled to himself. He realised that this was the destiny that was meant for him and it comforted him to know that he would keep his promise to Juno and to his father.


	10. CH 10: Raxus Prime & The Force

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 10

2 BBY – Night-time aboard the Eclipse

Setra was tossing restlessly in her sleep and dreaming of memories that had long past.

_Setra was playing with a young woman with long flowing hair and big brown eyes just like hers. She picked up the small toddler and kissed her forehead gently and hugged her tightly in her arms. She looked then towards a man dressed in a combination of what looked like the local clothing and Jedi attire. The man himself was young, tall and strong. He had dark brown hair and soft green eyes. He looked lovingly at the scene before him. The young woman stood up and kissed him deeply, her eyes filled with love and compassion for her husband. His eyes lit up even more when he looked at his small daughter and took her small hand in his large one and kissed it. He then took the child out of his wife's arms spun her around eliciting a delighted laugh from her and then he stopped and embraced her lovingly just like her mother had. The young woman came around the back of her husband and embraced him from behind. Both of the parents looked down lovingly at their little one as she began to fall asleep in her father's arms._

............

_She heard screams, explosions and the sound of battle coming from outside the house as she woke up in her small bed. Her mother burst into the room, still in her nightgown and her wavy hair a mess, fear was the only thing apparent in her once dark and gentle eyes and it scared the toddler to see her mother like this. The woman quickly picked up her daughter and tried to calm her down until suddenly the man burst into the room. It her father, his green eyes also blazed over with anger and fear. He told his wife to take their child and leave before anyone found them. Somehow knowing it would be the last time he would ever see his beloved family again he quickly kissed his wife deeply and passionately savouring every moment. He then looked upon his daughter and kissed her forehead longingly and stroked the toddlers cheek before turning his back igniting his lightsaber which blazed a deep amethyst purple and made his way out of his home and towards the dark, menacing figure who threatened his family._

_It was none other then Vader himself who had come to Naboo to find the young Jedi Knight. Vader ignited his own blade of crimson and together the warriors danced out the deadly battle that would determine life or death. This Jedi was different from anyone Vader any of his former brethren he had faced before. The young Jedi like Vader was a user of the deadly saber form of Makashi making the battle a challenge for the Dark Lord. The young man was able to easily sweep around Vader's attacks and finally was ale to knock him back to the ground but not before Vader pushed him telekinetically into the opposing wall nearly knocking the Jedi unconscious. The Sith Lord prepared to charge as did the Jedi and in one final attack the Dark Lord succeeded in besting his opponent and the Jedi landed on the floor in pain and grasped his torso and the gaping saber wound that had been inflicted across it. He looked back towards the Dark Lord and saw him indicate to a group of some elite Imperial soldiers to enter his home and kill anyone in their path. The Jedi yelled out in desperation and sadness but stopped and fell dead as Vader's crimson blade stabbed through the warrior's chest and he breathed no more._

_The Jedi's wife heard the door from the outside being bashed down. Quickly she ran into the main living area and opened a cupboard where a secret compartment was. She placed her small daughter in there and told her that she loved her so much and that she would come back for her once the fighting was over. The small child tried to get back to her mother and left the compartment and slightly had pushed the cupboard open just as the Imperial troop forced their way into the house. Instantly the leader of the group began to question the woman and when she didn't answer he began to beat her. Finally after a few minutes of failed interrogation the Dark Lord, Vader came through the door looming above the woman. Who begged him to spare her life but to no avail. Like the man he stabbed the woman through the torso and left the building along with the regiment. After hearing the battle move further away the fear stricken toddler left the safety of the cupboard and ran to her mother who's chest now steadily bled from the wound that had been inflicted inside of her. Realising that she was dead the girl began to cry heavily and put herself in her mother's arms trying to feel the warmth from her now dead, cold body._

_Sometime later the girl looked up as what looked like a scared older man outside the house. Suddenly he was silenced and an adolescent no older then 16 entered the house, his crimson blade glowing in the darkness. The toddler knowing that her father had the same kind of blade looked up curiously at the teenager. Sensing her presence he saw the young one in the arms of her dead mother and knelt down to see her. He asked her questions and understanding what he meant told her everything. He smiled gently at her and picked her up in his own arms. They were just like the arms of her father, strong and protective. She nuzzled into the warmth of the adolescent as he left the house and took her with him._

Setra woke up with a start and knew that she probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again so she decided to go out and sit in the foyer of the Eclipse. She noticed that she wasn't alone as she saw Maris meditating in the middle of the room. Sensing her presence Maris opened her eyes and smiled softly at her.

"What are you doing up so late youngling?" said Maris

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" replied Setra

"I couldn't sleep either. Did you have a dream or something?" said Maris

"No. More of a nightmare actually" replied Setra.

"Oh well. You know what makes me feel better if I have a nightmare, meditation" said Maris.

"Really? How?" replied Setra

"It's quite easy. It helps me to clear my mind and sometimes even gives me visions" said Maris.

"Really? I meditate quite a lot, but I've never had a vision in it before. How do you do it?" replied Setra.

"Well its not really a case of making a vision happen. You have to let it come to you. It's the will of the Force that visions will come to people and with good reason. Sometimes it lets us see into the future and lets us know if something important is going to happen, usually something that we might need to do or fix" said Maris.

"Wow! Can I meditate with you then" replied Setra.

"Sure thing youngling but if you're expecting to see anything remember its not about concentration. It's about patience. You have to wait for the vision to come to you" said Maris.

The Zabrak and Setra took their sitting positions and began to focus deeply upon the Force flowing around them. Setra let herself become lost in the trance and again began to feel everything around her. She felt Maris's energy next to her flaring brighter as her concentration and focus deepened. She felt Graddick and Kota in the cockpit and Senator Organa sleeping in the guest quarters, his mind lingering on his daughter Princess Leia. She felt PROXY recharging his own energy to perform hi daily tasks on the Eclipse and finally she felt the familiar and warm presence of her papa and mama, Galen and Juno together in each others arms again and sleeping peacefully. As she let her mind wander through the Force vivid images began appearing into her head as if she were watching the events with her own eyes. Setra saw the junk pile surface of Raxus Prime and saw her papa running upon what looked like a large landing pad. Up in the sky she saw what looked like a large Imperial shipyard exploding high in the polluted atmosphere of the planet. She watched as one of the Star Destroyers decoupled from the destroyed shipyard and came flying down towards her papa. Instantly he became worried an anxious but then summoned his force energy and with immense power on his side tried to push back the mammoth star cruiser. The immensity of the vision forced Setra out of her trance and made her breathe fleetingly. Maris sensing her distress opened her eyes and looked at Setra concerned.

"Are you alright youngling? What's wrong?" said Maris as she placed a hand upon Setra's shoulder.

"I saw something Maris. I had a vision" replied Setra.

"You did? Was it something important" said Maris.

"Very much so" replied Setra as she quickly got up and ran to the cockpit to tell Kota.

"General Kota, General Kota" said Setra.

"What's wrong youngling?" replied Kota noting the alarm in her voice.

"There's something really important I have to tell you" said Setra.

During the remainder of the night Setra told Kota about the vision she had and came to the knowledge that the Empire had built a large star ship facility in the atmosphere of Raxus Prime. Knowing that this would not improve their chances against fighting the Empire Kota thanked Setra for giving him the information and woke up the ship letting them know they had a new mission and a new destination. Galen quickly dressed lightly and left his and Juno's quarters and already found Kota and Organa in the foyer in deep discussion.

"Open rebellion is too dangerous. Kota I know I owe you my life but-"

"You don't owe me anything. I told you on Nar Shadda that I can't help you. Not since accident" replied Kota referring to his bandaged eyes "He's your hero" he said pointing towards Galen "and it's his rebellion. Join us because he's asking you to, not me"

"You're the first to openly take direct action against the Empire" said Organa referring to Galen "But we're not prepared to go to war. We need weapons and star ships and people with the courage to use them. I don't know how many others will stand with us"

"Ships and weapons we can find" said Kota

"There's no shortage of people" replied Juno as she came up behind Galen.

"And you're already thinking about what you'll approach first" said Galen.

"Well yes. There are other Senators who have spoken out against the Emperor. But they'll be hard to convince. Talk is cheap in the Senate, sometimes. Action is a much more expensive commodity" replied Organa.

"We just need to show them that the Empire is vulnerable" said Kota.

"Yes. Show them in a way that can't be written off as an accident. HoloNews doesn't cover everything, but word still spreads. And that word will be like acid eating at the foundations of the Empire. When push comes to shove, it will topple, The right push in the right place" replied Organa.

"And I think I know just the thing to do it. Setra, come over here youngling and tell everyone what you saw!" said Kota.

Setra looked up from her meditation that she was still doing with Maris and she quickly got up and made her way to the small group.

"What did you see Setra" said Galen.

"Well, while I was meditating I saw what looked like the surface of Raxus Prime. You were on a giant landing platform papa and you were looking up at what looked like and Imperial shipyard that was blowing up" replied Setra.

"I looked up the archival console and its exactly as the girl said. There's a construction facility in the atmosphere of Raxus Prime that's used to make Star Destroyers. If we get into the facility and somehow destroy it, it would be quite a bit of acid that we're throwing at the Empire's base" said Kota referring to Organa's description.

"It sounds like a good plan. I'll go and tell Graddick to set a course for Raxus Prime and the shipyard" said Galen.

"Oh no you don't. You have kept me off my feet for some time now Galen and I believe I am entitled to do some flying again. I'll go and tell Graddick myself and give him a break" said Juno and then she quickly wrapped her arms around Setra "Good work, little one. I'm proud of you" said Juno as she pecked Setra on the cheek and ran off to the cockpit.

Setra smiled back at Juno and looked back to the three men who continued their previous conversation.

"Well it seems that we have a target, in the meantime Senator, make contact with your friends and allies. We're going to need all the help we can get" said Galen

Bail nodded "Alright. Alone I could not even prevent my daughter from being taken hostage. Together we might make a difference for everyone in the galaxy" he said as he stood up and placed a hand on Galen's shoulder "That is the hope you've given me today. I will honour it"

"Thank you Senator" replied Galen as he watched Organa go to the console screen and began to send the messages to his colleagues in the Senate.

Graddick came out of the cockpit and stretched out his big furry arms and went and sat down in the dining alcove with a late breakfast in his hands. Galen went to Maris Brood to talk to her.

"Hey Maris. This mission is going to be dangerous and knowing how tired Graddick is do you think you can accompany me on the mission. After I saw your lightsaber skills on Felucia I must say I was thoroughly impressed. It would be better to have another Jedi to help her out" said Galen.

"It would be mu honour Galen but have you asked Graddick about coming with us still. It's always good to have a Wookie warrior on your side in any battle in my opinion" replied Maris.

"(Count me out you two. I've heard that place smells worse then rancor's breath after its eaten a Felucian dung beetle. Knowing what I'm like the air will knock me unconscious. You both go and gibe those Imperials a good old shot through the head for me)" said Graddick.

"Okay Graddick" replied Galen chuckling at his old friend.

As everyone prepared for the next mission Galen quickly picked up Setra and hugged her.

"What was that for papa" said Setra.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just that I love you and I'm proud of you. You're doing really well Setra. I know you'll make a great Jedi someday" replied Galen.

"Thanks papa" said Setra as he placed her down, kissed her forehead and went to change into his heavy survival gear.

Setra then remembered her vision of her old family. She knew that she would always love them but they were gone now. She had a mama and papa that loved her now more then anything and that was enough. Setra ran up to the cockpit and when Juno saw her she pulled Setra into her lap and taught her how to set the co-ordinates on the ship to get to Raxus Prime. Juno hugged the girl's middle and placed her head gently on Setra's shoulder as she told her what to do. Within a matter of hours the Eclipse was hovering over the junk world of Raxus Prime and the ship began to make its descent.

............

This time around Juno was able to land the Rogue Shadow and immediately set on the cloaking device. Setra jumped off her lap and both of the gathered with the other crew members inside the foyer. Senator Organa had been let off at Alderaan to go and see that Leia was safe and to continue find more contacts that were willing to help them with their cause. The meeting between the companions began.

"PROXY and I have been scanning Imperial databases for information. We think we have a plan, PROXY" said Juno.

"The Empire is using scrap metal from Raxus Prime to build the Star Destroyers. Metal collected on the surface is melted down and then fired into space, using this cannon" said PROXY while he projected the map from his photoreceptors and drew a line through the map to the objective.

"If you can commandeer the ore cannon you should be able to fire it directly at the facility itself" said Juno.

"The impact of the compressed ore should be sufficient to destabilise the entire shipyard. Of course master and mistress Brood, you'll both have to reach the ore cannon first" replied PROXY.

"We'll be fine, right Maris" said Galen.

"Naturally" replied Maris with a slight grin.

"(There may be lots of holes in this plan but at least we've got one)" said Graddick.

"Alright, take us down Juno and don't take any chances this time. I want to know that you're safe" said Galen as he placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

She squeezed it back "Don't worry. We'll be fine"

"Master. I'm picking up Imperial transmissions from the planet itself. They appear to originate in the sentient computer core" said PROXY "According to the records I've been able to access, the Empire has reprogrammed the Core to move salvaging towards the smelting pits. All the databanks I have accessed so far suggest that , apart from this new allegiance, its harmless"

"Hah! There's no such thing as a harmless computer. That thing probably knows everything that happens on the surface of the planet" replied PROXY.

"PROXY, make contact with it. Maybe you can intercept some Imperial transmissions. Let Maris and I know if it works out who we are and decides to attack, or call for reinforcements" said Galen.

"Of course, master" replied PROXY as he continued to mentally slice into the planet's computer core.

"Alright. Let's get ready and fast" said Galen and the meeting disassembled.

Maris herself quickly changed into some survival clothing that Juno had given her and quickly tested her two lightsabers which now glowed a brilliant yellow again. She had kept the lightsabers crystals and had remodified them to their previous forms. Once both Maris and Galen were ready they ignited their lightsabers and ran into the garbage piles of Raxus Prime. Nothing had changed on the surface much except larger pieces of scrap metal had disappeared, likely being used to build Star Destroyers in the shipyard in the atmosphere. Suddenly both Maris's and Galen's comlinks went off.

"You have company down there, moving your way" said Juno.

"Imperials, I presume" replied Maris.

"Doesn't look like it from here. Most likely scavengers" said Juno.

Ending the transmission the companions determined that they could make better progress through the deeper channels and tunnels of the planet so they could try and avoid the scavengers and most of all, their leader Drexl Roosh. The two came across a group of scavenger droids and quickly disposed of them before they could call upon their Rodian masters. Both Maris and Galen ran through numerous tunnels of the underground but when they came out they sensed trouble and were cautious.

"Yes. I thought it was you" said and alien voice nearby.

Suddenly dozens of armoured Rodian warriors came towards the Jedi brandishing their viro-blades, blasters and mini-cannons. Drexl emerged in the middle of his troupe brandishing his own modified viro-blade.

"You will drop your weapons" said Drexl.

"Not until your goons have dropped theirs" replied Maris.

Drexl laughed "You have spirit; I'll grant you that! But that meddler who brought the Imperials down on our heads is going to need more then spirit today" he said as he pointed towards Galen.

"I think you're being unreasonable" replied Galen.

"Take aim!" said Drexl.

Instantly Galen quickly used Force Repulse to knock back the armoured Rodians and quickly landed on the ground. Maris got ready for combat.

"Galen! Go ahead and get to the ore cannon. I can take care of these nerf herders. I'll meet up with you later" said Maris.

"Be careful. I could use your help later" replied Galen as he ran off in the direction towards another set of tunnels that led to the ore cannon.

Maris instantly swept into action, twirling her duel blades in the air and cutting down any of the Rodians that had survived the Repulse attack. Drexl ran away through a different tunnel with some of his cronies following shooting back at Maris who deflected each of the bolts back and killed all three of them and continued to pursue Drexl. She followed him into a chamber with a half collapsed roof. She noticed it was the possible lair of the Rodians and knowing some could still be in there she began using Force pull to yank down the roof supports of the lair and successfully the roof began to collapse in even more.

"Stop that, you idiot!" cried Drexl

To shut him up Maris took one of the beams and telekinetically pushed it into Drexl knocking him to the ground. Maris continued to yank the roof down with the Force and more success came as it began to collapse in. Seeing no more chance of fighting Drexl grabbed his jetpack and took off just as the ceiling collapsed on whatever was left of his soldiers. As Drexl tried to escape Maris once again used Force Pull to yank the Rodian towards her as he desperately tried to make the jetpack work. Seeing that she could use the jetpack to her advantage Maris clutched one of her hands, concentrating upon the engine inside the jetpack. Suddenly with one final squeal from Drexl the jetpack exploded sending pieces of machinery and Drexl across what remained of the collapsed roof on the ground. Maris quickly opened her comlink port back to the Eclipse and talked to Juno.

"You were right Juno. It was Drexl" said Maris.

"Do you think Drexl saw you and Galen?" replied Juno

"I'm sure he did. But don't worry. I got him good before he could alert the Imperials. The situation is contained. I'll go and find Galen now. Maris out" said Maris.

Maris quickly made her way through the tunnels and junk piles finding dismembered droids and Imperials lying scattered across the ground. It looked like Galen had done most of the handy work for her. She continued until she finally saw Galen at the entrance of the chamber containing the ore cannon. Both the companions reunited and informed Juno they had reached their objective.

"We've reached the cannon. We just have to deal with a little security first" said Galen.

"Alright. PROXY accessed the construction plans. Once you get past the Imperials, you shouldn't have any trouble reconfiguring the cannon to fire at the shipyard" replied Juno.

"That's good. I'd hate to have to aim this thing with my bare hands" said Galen

"Good luck to both of you" replied Juno.

"Thanks" said Galen as he shut off his comlink.

Galen took care of the Imperial forces surrounding the area while Maris was quick enough to sneak on ahead and reprogram the ore cannon manually. Maris reached the control panel and instantly began furiously typing away at the controls. Once reprogrammed she stabbed both of her lightsabers into the console making sure that no one could reprogram it. Galen arrived just as the cannon launched a large chuck of the scrap metal towards the Imperial shipyard. Instantly upon impact explosions emanated across the base of the superstructure. Suddenly one of the Star Destroyers broke off the shipyard and was slowly headed directly for their position and for the position of the Eclipse. Looking on in horror both Maris and Galen sprinted to higher ground where they both stood upon a landing platform. Galen quickly contacted Juno to inform her of the danger but heard Kota's voice instead.

"What's going on boy" said Kota through the comlink.

"There's a Star Destroyer that's dethatched from the shipyard and its coming directly towards us" replied Galen.

"Both you and Maris concentrate on what's important boy. That Star Destroyer is coming down fast. You'll both never get clear in time. You need to pull it into the cannon" said Kota.

"You're insane! It's massive!" replied Maris.

"What is mass! It's all in your mind. You're both Jedi! Size means nothing to you! Reach out and grab that ship or we'll all die on this trash heap" said Kota.

Both Maris and Galen looked at each other in panic and knew that Kota was right, it was now or never. Both the Jedi clipped their lightsabers back onto their belts and began to concentrate their power on the Star Destroyer that was getting closer every second. Maris and Galen could see the 1600 metre leviathan in their minds, the engines, the armament, the hyperdrive, the numerous turbo lasers, ion cannons and tractor beams, every nut, bolt and durasteel plate that made up the massive starship. With every ounce of strength they had Maris and Galen directed their hands down toward the ground to try and pull the Star Destroyer into the ore cannon. By unfathomable odds the ship began to move slowly but surely in the direction that both the Jedi had turned it. The Star Destroyer slowly headed toward its intended destination. Both Galen and Maris yelled out trying to control the great ship until finally it crashed into the ore cannon exploding violently upon impact. The shockwaves knocked both the Jedi off their feet and sent them sprawling upon the landing platform. Both Jedi got up and sprinted as fast as their legs could carry them. As if in perfect timing the Eclipse hovered just above the landing platform and lowered its ramp. Both Galen and Maris leapt onto the ship and before another shockwave could hit the Corellian freighter Juno sent the ship hurtling through the atmosphere of Raxus Prime and into the safety of space.

All the crewmembers gathered in the cockpit and looked on in silence at the mayhem that was going on down below. This hit would definitely be enough to draw the attention of the Emperor and make him realise that his Empire was not quite as indestructible as he had thought. Setra then ran into the cockpit.

"Everyone. Senator Organa has contacted us. He said he has gathered all his contacts in the Senate to start the rebellion. He said to meet him at the ruined temple in the polar region on Corellia. He said we should get there as soon as possible" said Setra.

Everyone in the cockpit cheered. Juno happily set the co-ordinates for Corellia and left the ship in PROXY's control.

"Okay everyone. It'll at least be over a day to get to Corellia, everyone get some rest. We have a very big event ahead of us so I want us all to be sharp" said Galen.

Everyone went to their separate quarters to get some much needed sleep but Kota on the other hand went into the cargo bay to get drunk. Galen happily picked up Setra and hugged her. He couldn't believe that this was finally it. It was the beginning of the resistance, the Rebel Alliance. Juno joined in the happy throng and the small family hugged each other.

"What's going to happen now papa" said Setra.

"Well, the fighting really all begins here. I don't how long it will take but I know that we will achieve peace" replied Galen.

"Don't worry little one" said Juno stroking Setra's cheek "we'll all still be together no matter what happens. This means now that we can travel across the galaxy just like I said we would and save lots of people from the Empire"

"Thanks mama and papa. Thank you for just being here with me" said Setra.

Both Galen and Juno embraced the little girl lovingly. Setra had never felt so loved in her life. She was part of a family again and there was nothing that the galaxy could throw at them that would ever tear them apart.

"Do you wan to sleep with us tonight Setra" said Galen.

Setra nodded her head and yawned sleepily. Juno took her small body into her own arms and Galen followed. The three of them entered Galen's quarters and got into the double bed with each other. Juno place Setra in front of her and hugged her arms around Setra who buried her head into Juno's chest and instantly fell asleep. Galen looked lovingly upon his lover and his daughter and embraced his arms around both of them while placing his head upon Juno's shoulder dreaming of his vision he had seen of his and Juno's family playing together upon the fields of Corulag.


	11. Ch 11: Corellia & Final Confrontation

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Chapter 11

2 BBY – On the Eclipse as it makes its way to the surface of Corellia

The planet Corellia was quite beautiful. Setra looked in awe out of the viewport upon the snow covered peaks of the polar regions of Corellia. Surely enough just ahead was the rendezvous and the scanners indicated the presence of the Senators waiting for them. From the scanners Juno could identify that as well as Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan there was Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. Juno went back to her and Galen's quarters and found Galen dressing himself in the proper garb of a Jedi Knight. He was putting on his undershirt when he saw Juno and smiled back at her. She helped him put on the rest of the complicated clothing. When finished she looked at her lover admiringly. The undershirt was white and his pants light brown, the over tunic was brown and along with the white hooded tunic they both provided a lengthy overskirt, the under sash was large and white while the proper sash and utility belt were both brown along with his field boots. Galen placed his hood over his head and turned to face Juno.

"Well. What do you think?" said Galen

"I think you look like a proper Jedi now, also very dashing" Juno replied.

Galen laughed and then the two of them kissed each other deeply. The door then flew open and Setra stood there in warm clothing due to the cold temperature outside.

"Everyone is ready when you are" said Setra

"Okay, let's go" replied Galen.

Juno and Galen took Setra's hand on either side and along with Graddick and Maris made their way to the access ramp. PROXY quickly came and followed.

"PROXY where is Kota" said Galen.

"Why master I do believe he passed out in the cargo hold. I looked at his intake of Andoan Ale and I am surprised that the man is still breathing" replied PROXY

" (Of course he is. Where else would the General be when today history is being made)" said Graddick.

"That's our Kota though" replied Maris.

The party of six made their way into onto the cold and snowy surface of the mountain summit and walked towards the entrance of the ruined temple. They were met there by Rebel soldiers who escorted them into the centre of the complex where they saw the Senators gathered there. Organa came forward and shook Galen's hand and introduced the crew to Mon Mothma and Bel Iblis. PROXY then took his position beside Senator Organa who then transformed into the holographic image of Leia whose signal was broadcasting from her private chambers back on Alderaan to witness the event as it unfolded.

"Friends. Thankyou for coming. I know it was a difficult decision. By meeting here, we have all put our lives at risk – as you have on many occasions already. I believe that hope exists for a better future. This meeting heralds a time in which we won't need to gather in secret – in which all will live in peace and prosperity, fear of the yoke of fear the Emperor has cast over the galaxy. I believe that together we can make our dreams a reality" said Organa.

"We have discussed this at great length" began Mon Mothma "We agree that the time for politics and diplomacy has passed. It is time for action"

"Well timed" replied Bel Iblis.

"Logistically, it makes sense to join our forces. My wealth can fund such a rebellion, while Garm will provide our fleet and Mon Mothma our soldiers. We've been working at cross-purposes for years now, waiting for the catalyst that would bring us together. I believe that we have the catalyst now and that we would be foolish not to take advantage of it" said Organa.

"All we needed was someone to take the initiative" replied Mon Mothma.

"And we also have the power of the Force on our side" added in Maris.

"In short" said Bel Iblis "We've agreed to follow your lead. We'll join you Alliance"

"You have saved two of us here already. If the Emperor thinks that he can push us around forever, he's mistaken" replied the projection of Leia.

"You're wrong on one point princess" said a voice coming from the entrance.

Galen smiled broadly. It was Kota, cleaned up shaven and the blindfold had been removed from his eyes. They still looked extremely pale and damaged from the lightsaber wound but regardless Kota had regained his character. He was a Jedi Master once again.

"The boy saved three of us. I will join his rebellion to, if I'm welcome" said Kota.

"I thought you were still passed out in the cargo hold" whispered Galen.

"I finally came to" Kota replied.

"It's settled then" declared Organa "Let this be an official Declaration of Rebellion. Today we vow to overturn the Empire in order that the galaxy and all its peoples will one day be free, be they human or Hamadryas, Wookie or Weequay. Every sapient being has the inalienable right to live in safety and to fight for that right if it is ever –"

Suddenly Organa was stopped by a violent rocking. Galen looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. Myriads of Star Destroyers and Tie Fighters were filling the skies. Galen then realised that Vader had once again used him indirectly and had now been able to gather all of the Emperor's enemies in the one place.

"PROXY cut the transmission" shouted Organa as the projection of Leia disappeared.

"NO! NO! NO!" shouted Galen "Juno! Get Setra and the others and get back to the Eclipse as fast as you can"

"No Galen! I am not leaving without you!" replied Juno frantically.

"Juno please" said Galen as he kissed her deeply "Go now!"

Juno nodded as Graddick roared out and grabbed Setra off the ground and sprinted off towards the Eclipse with Juno and Maris following close behind. Kota force pulled Galen's lightsaber from his belt and ignited it just as stormtroopers came through the entrance and immediately arrested the Senators and took them away. Galen looked on in horror as he saw his former master come through the entrance way. How could he have been so stupid? Vader had still used him to complete his goal, which then had brought him to another realisation but was cut short as the Sith Lord Force pushed him through the back wall and into the back wall. Kota had let go of the lightsaber and had been captured himself. Galen warily pulled his blade back to him only just as Vader pushed him again and fell into the snow.

"YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" shouted Galen at the Dark Lord.

"I lied. As I have from the very beginning" replied Vader.

"You never planned to destroy the Emperor" said Galen.

"Not with you, no" replied Vader.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SLAVE TO THE DARK SIDE VADER! WITHOUT ME – YOU'LL NEVER BE FREE!" shouted Galen

Vader ignited his crimson blade and was about to kill his former apprentice but a cerulean blade blocked the Dark Lord's attack. It was General Kenobi and at once the short duel began. It was only enough for a distraction as Vader quickly disarmed him and stabbed him through the chest. Galen looked on helplessly as he saw the holographic image of Kenobi fade away and saw it was none other then PROXY. It was no use, the droid was dead, and his photoreceptors were blank. Galen rolled himself off the cliff in time so his former master would think him to be dead. Galen landed with a heavy thud on another cliff below slowly sinking into unconsciousness. Hours passed and Galen woke up wearily to see the Eclipse hovering at the side of the cliff. Getting up painfully he leapt onto the lowered ramp and crawled only a metre up it to be met by Juno who embraced him tightly and wept into his shoulder. Everyone had seen what had happened to PROXY. Maris was staring blankly at the floor while Graddick was trying to calm down a weeping Setra. Seeing her father Setra leapt out of Graddick's grasp and Galen took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I scared you sweetheart. I'm here. I'll always be here" replied Galen.

Setra didn't answer and continued to weep into Galen's shoulder. Maris and Graddick remained where they were sitting while Juno helped an injured Galen into the cockpit with a now calm Setra following. Juno helped to sit Galen down in the co-pilot seat.

"They're gone. Vader took them all to the Emperor" Galen said desperately.

"I don't understand. How did Vader know our every move?" replied Juno

"To sell the deception. Credits, starships, Imperial lives – they're all meaningless to Vader. He needed me to find the Emperor's enemies, not matter the cost. I played right into his hands ever since the Empirical" said Galen.

"Yes you did what he wanted. But there is no pint hiding from it – and now the fate of the Alliance rests on our shoulders. The question is, what are we going to do about it?" replied Juno

:"We're going after Vader and the Rebels" said Galen.

Juno nodded "Where"

"I don't know. Not yet" said Galen.

He left the cockpit with Setra following. He made his way towards Maris.

"Listen guys. We need to meditate. We're going to find Vader and save the Senators. If he thinks that this is the end he's wrong. It's only the beginning, and the Empire will lose this fight and peace will return to the galaxy again" said Galen.

Both Setra and Maris looked up hopefully to Galen. They all formed a small circle and adopted their meditation positions. They knew that if they linked their force signatures together, the quicker they could find what they were looking for. Juno came back to the foyer to see what was going on and both she and Graddick watched on as the three Jedi meditated. Suddenly objects around the Eclipse were beginning to levitate, the force signature was strong here and it quelled the fears of everyone inside. Setra suddenly picked something up and was Kota. He was being hurt terribly by Sith Lightning. The reaction had her break out of her trance and she quickly fell backwards. Galen and Juno instantly caught her and made she was alright.

"Setra are you alright! Setra can you hear me!" said Galen as he looked at his fear stricken daughter.

"What did you see little one?" replied Juno stroking Setra's hair softly

"A terrible thing. A massive space station – still under construction. They're in the Horuz system" said Setra shakily.

"Good job little one" said Juno as she kissed Setra's head and quickly ran off to the cockpit with Graddick following to help set a course for the Horuz system.

"That's my girl" Galen whispered to Setra s he cradled her in his arms.

............

Within a matter of hours the Eclipse had arrived at its destination. Galen had insisted that he go alone. They had already lost enough and they didn't need to lose anymore.

"Be careful papa" said Setra as Galen embraced her.

Galen took out a small pendant from his pocket and put it around Setra's neck.

"What's this papa" said Setra.

"I found it on that hut back on Kashyyyk. I remembered that it used t o belong to your grandmother Mallie. When she was killed my father gave it to me and said that even though she was gone, she would always be here with me. And the same goes for you. No matter what happens to me Setra I'll be with you always" replied Galen.

Setra hugged Galen one last time before he let go and faced Graddick.

"Graddick if anything happens to me-"

"(Don't say that Galen. You will come back. You have redeemed yourself and are a true Jedi and like the rest of your brethren have before you, you will defeat these Sith Lords and return peace to the galaxy once more)" replied Graddick.

Galen hugged the big Wookie and then went and embraced Maris.

"You freed me. I will always be indebted to you Galen" said Maris.

"We helped me as well Maris and for that I am indebted to you" replied Galen.

"May the Force be with you Galen" said Maris.

"May the Force be with you Maris" replied Galen as he headed for the ramp which had been lowered just above the Death Star.

Juno followed him as he walked down the ramp.

"Keep the ship cloaked and wait beyond scanner range" said Galen.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" replied Juno.

"Then maybe we're doing something right" said Galen.

"Galen. Will you be coming back when all of this is over" replied Juno.

"If I can free the Rebels, they're going to need extraction" Galen then looked at Juno and saw she wasn't satisfied with that "I will Juno. I promise"

"Good. Because like you said, this isn't the end. It's only the beginning" replied Juno.

Juno pulled Galen towards her and kissed him deeply. Time seemed to slow down and for at least one moment there was nothing else but him and Juno and the loves he shared for her but after an all to brief eternity their lips parted.

"I love you" said Juno.

"And I love you. Goodbye Juno" replied Galen as he let himself freefall down to the floor of the Death Star.

Galen ignited his lightsaber and ran towards his destiny with the light guiding every stride he took.

............

"Traitors to the Empire" said the Emperor "You will be interrogated. Tortured. You will give me the names of your friends and allies. And the when you are no longer any use to me, you will be executed" said Palpatine gloatingly.

"Our deaths will only rally other" replied Organa in defiance.

"Your executions will be very public and very painful, Senator Organa. They will serve to crush any further dissent" said Palpatine.

Kota then sensed him and grinned "There may yet be a Rebellion"

Both Vader and the Emperor turned to see Galen coming towards them with his lightsaber ignited looking solemnly towards them.

"Lord Vader, deal with the boy. Properly this time" said the Emperor.

Vader ignited his blade and walked slowly towards Galen. Galen knew that this had been coming from the moment he had defied Vader aboard the Empirical. All of the brutal and psychological sparring sessions had led to this very moment, the battle between Master and Apprentice, Sith and Jedi, Life and Death. Instantly the two warriors met in battle, their lightsabers locking onto each other as they tried to Force the others hand behind the hissing and the crackling of the converging blades. Vader pushed Galen back with a telekinetic storm and hurled a mass of missiles towards Galen who only just knocked them back only moments away from impact. Vader hurled down two heavy strikes that should have killed him but Galen blocked both, stabbed at Vader's torso who himself only just blocked the move. This was the time where both opponents would unleash each others true potential. Vader was strong and relentless while Galen was fast and sly. Both opponents began to test their abilities in the Force and hurled numerous attacks and objects at each other resulting in the floor tipping, any loose projectile that had been thrown was wedged into the floor upon impact and beams from the ceiling hung down with the circuit plugs within them sparking madly.

"You are weak" said Galen as with surgical precision he blocked another lethal myriad of blows from Vader.

Each blow from Vader was a kill shot as was Galen's. The opponents seemingly danced around the chamber displaying equal strength, defence and Force ability, This truly was the greatest duel of opposing forces that had ever happened in the history of the galaxy. Never had two opponents, two minds been so perfectly matched and yet so opposite from the other.

"You thought I was dead but I survived again" said Galen as he continued to taunt his former master.

Galen attempted to catch Vader with a bolt of Sith Lightning but Vader caught it and the opponents force in into one another sending them sprawling to the opposite sides of the observation deck. Instantly Galen jumped up and was on top of Vader, their lightsabers once again crackling from the friction between them.

"I understand you now" said Galen still trying to goad his master "You killed my father and kidnapped me from Kashyyyk, not just to be your apprentice, but to be a son to you. Was that how your father treated you?"

"I HAVE NO FATHER!" yelled Vader as he sent another rain if blows onto Galen.

Galen only just blocked the blows and took a brief glimpse towards the Emperor who was watching the duel with evil delight. Galen would not satisfy the Emperor's wishes, his mind was no longer filled with anger but with light. He no longer depended on his anger to fuel his mind but his love for his friends and family, especially for Juno and Setra. They were his world and he would not fall this day because of a single battle. He would go on to relive his vision. To marry Juno, to have the children that were playing with Graddick upon the fields of Corulag, to watch Setra grow up into an adult and teach her the ways of the Force and see her become the Jedi he could only ever dream to be. Galen sent another bolt of Sith Lightning catching Vader off guard and knocking him back

"I don't need hate in order to beat you. That's something I will teach you now" said Galen.

"You can teach me nothing" replied Vader as he attempted to Force choke Galen.

Galen forced back the blow and again knocked Vader back to the ground.

"I don't hate you anymore Vader. I pity you. You tried to destroy who I was but you failed and I redeemed myself to be what I am now. But I can see that the Emperor has already done it to you. You are his creature – just as I was once yours. I no longer serve you Vader, and you don't have to either. I know it is hard, but you can still set yourself free" said Galen.

Vader tried to plough into Galen again but he was on top of him and finally found his opening through Vader's defence. Galen ducked through another blow and cut through Vader's throat. Instead of blood flowing from the gaping wound electrical sparks and circuits flared madly. Vader though struggling to breathe lunged again as Galen but this time Galen dodged and inflicted two more blows, one into Vader's shoulder and the other one deeply into his thigh. Vader yelled out in anger but it was no use as Galen Force pulled Vader's lightsaber from his hands and landed face first into a barrage of poles aimed at his head. Galen walked slowly towards Vader taking up the poles and tossing them away and he would never forget what he saw now that Vader's mask was broken. The menacing Dark Lord who had broken his will was nothing more then broken himself. His face was hairless, wrinkled and covered in almost nothing but large amounts of scar tissue, his blue eyes, the only sign of life left ton Vader's face were filled with nothing but pain, suffering and fear, the same look that had once always been in Galen's eyes. He then heard the Emperor's voice behind him.

"Yes! Kill him! He is weak, broken! Kill him and you can take your rightful place at my side!" said the Emperor.

"NO!" shouted Kota as he launched himself at the Emperor

Instantly the Emperor rained down torrents of Sith Lightning towards him but was then blocked by Galen who telekinetically pushed back Palpatine and sent him sprawled to the ground.

"Yes! You were destined to destroy me! Do it! Give into your hatred!" said the Emperor.

Kota got up wearily and placed his hands on Galen's shoulders "That's it boy. He's beaten. Let it go" said Kota.

"You are a fool your highness! I will never return to the Dark Side" replied Galen as he turned his back on the Emperor who suddenly shot sparks of Sith Lightning towards him.

Kota instantly got up and placed himself in front of the Emperor holding back the lightning.

"Go boy! Hurry!" Kota shouted to Galen.

Just in the nick of time the Eclipse hovered through the window of the observation dome and quickly lowered the ramp and Maris ran out and freed the Senators from their bonds while Graddick provided cover fire against the stormtroopers. Galen helped Maris and then they all ran for the Eclipse. Galen looked back.

"KOTA!" shouted Galen.

"_Go boy. It is my time and you still have a destiny to fulfil. The Force will be with you, always"_

Galen ran onto the ship and the ramp closed just as the energy force between Kota and the Emperor exploded. Galen felt Kota's life force leave his body but felt content when he felt it enter the place where it was meant to. There truly was no death, there was the force. The Eclipse quickly got out of range of the observation deck and went to lightspeed leaving behind the Death Star.

Back upon the observation deck Vader weakly got up and waled over to the dead body of Rahm Kota.

"He escaped" said Vader.

"And he is now more powerful then ever. He was meant to root out the rebels, not let them escape. This victory will only inspire them" replied Palpatine.

"But we now know who they are, my master. I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended – starting with the traitor Bail Organa" said Vader.

"You must be relentless Lord Vader. If even a single Rebel survives, this Alliance that we have unwillingly created, will be our undoing" replied the Emperor.

............

Back upon the Eclipse everyone cheered with happiness. Andoan Ale was give to all of the crewmembers, except Setra who had Jawa juice, and they celebrated the first victory of the Rebel Alliance but Galen wasn't there. Juno took Setra's hand and the two of them found Galen in his quarters looking sorrowful.

"Kota is gone" said Galen.

"Then lets celebrate his life and the lives that we have saved today and the end that will come to the Empire" replied Juno.

"It is only the beginning of this fight" said Galen standing up.

He smiled and took Juno into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"But it's also as beginning for us" said Galen.

"All of us" replied Juno as she picked up Setra and they left their quarters holding Galen's hand.

"Kota will always be with us" said Setra "as long as we always stay together, and as long as we always trust in the Force"

"That's my girl" replied Galen embracing her and Juno tightly.

Graddick joined in and picked the trio off the ground causing laughs among the rest of the group. Organa went and talked to Maris.

"It seems I greatly misunderstood you young one. You truly are a great Jedi. I now that Shaak Ti would be proud of you" said Bail.

"Thankyou Senator. I know that she is" replied Maris.

Galen smiled at the young Zabrak and came towards her.

"I know that you don't have anywhere to go Maris, which is why I want you to stay here. We can learn a lot from each other and me especially from you" said Galen.

"Thankyou Galen. I know that together and with Juno, Setra, Graddick and the rebels We're going to make the Emperor wish that he had never been born" replied Maris.

Graddick chuckled and placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"(Not so fast young one. Not all of us have your energy)" said Graddick.

"I know Graddick. Let's enjoy the time we have now" replied Maris.

With that the members of the crew quickly flew back to Alderaan and made a pick up. Organa quickly grabbed Leia and brought her aboard the Eclipse. Leia met everyone else properly and got along well with them all. The Eclipse then headed for Kashyyyk, back to a hidden place that Galen knew well. The skies of Kashyyyk were beautiful and peaceful that night, no longer obscured by the terrible Sky Hook that had threatened to turn every single Wookie into a slave overnight. Galen, Juno and Setra sat together quietly outside looking upon the full moon in the sky while the others including the senators, Maris, Graddick and Leia were gathered around the table within the small house.

"So are we ready to finish what we started" said Bail.

The people in the room around him nodded in agreement.

"Then, at last, the Rebel Alliance is born. Here, tonight" said Organa.

A sense of happiness and achievement entered the room but it did not require any cheering to accompany it. They did it out of respect to mourn the spirit of Rahm Kota who was now one with the Force. Leia had asked something of Galen upon the Eclipse and though he was at first incredibly flattered he agreed to it.

"We need a symbol to rally behind. A symbol of hope" said Leia as she dusted the table counter and looked upon the Marek family crest, a sleek raptor with wings protruding from either side of it.

Galen heard the procession and smiled.

"_That was for father, mother, Kota" _

Juno looked at Galen's face and took his hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. They both looked down at Setra who continued to look up at the moon. But suddenly she sensed a familiar presence.

"Papa, mama, look" whispered Setra.

Galen and Juno looked and to Galen's happiness it was Kota in his now ghostly form.

"Putting you family crest as the symbol of the Rebel Alliance. That's quite a thing to live up to boy" said Kota.

"It's good to see you Kota" replied Galen as he smiled at him happily along with both Setra and Juno.

Something then dawned on Galen "You always knew who we were didn't you"

"I suspected, yes" replied Kota

"Then why did you help us? After all the things we'd done" said Galen

"When you came to me in the bar on Nar Shadda, among all the conflicting thoughts still in your head I glimpsed one bright spot, one beautiful thing that gave me hope – and the one thing I held onto even at the end" replied Kota.

"What is it?" said Galen.

"Them" replied Kota pointing at Juno and Setra "Always hold onto that love Galen. It will guide you through the darkest night like a single flame and it will never extinguish"

"Do you really have to go Kota" said Setra as she walked towards the Force Spirit.

"I'm afraid so youngling. But I will always be there to guide you. My time has ended and yours had only just begun" replied Kota.

"Goodbye Kota" said Galen.

"Goodbye to all of you and May the Force be with you" replied Kota as he disappeared.

"I'm going to miss him" said Setra.

"Don't worry little one, he is one with the Force now" replied Juno.

"She's right Setra, and he'll always be alive as long as we remember him" said Galen.

"I love you both" said Setra as she went inside the hut to see the others.

"And we love you little one" replied Juno as Setra disappeared into the small room.

"And I love you" said Galen as he took Juno into his arms.

The two loved ones kissed each other deeply and held onto each other for a long time. Not knowing what the future would bring them but knowing that they would face it together as they always had.


	12. Epilogue: A New Life

Star Wars – The Force Unleashed – Daughter of Fate

Epilogue

0 ABY – Only two days after the victory of the Battle of Yavin

Setra was pacing back and forth outside the medical bay with Graddick watching her. She was now six years old and had grown a lot in the past two years. So many things had happened and now the Rebel Alliance was still celebrating the victory they had achieved over the Empire only one month before and now the Rebels were on a temporary base provided by Mon Mothma on Chandrila. Hope had been somewhat lost when the Alliance found out that Princess Leia had been captured by none other then Darth Vader when it was found out that she had the Death Star Plans. The two droids carrying them has escaped from the Empire and had landed on Tatooine and by utter chance had been found by local moisture farmer Luke Skywalker who turned out to be the son of a Jedi from the Clone Wars. Along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the droids and two new companions found in the smugglers Han Solo and the Wookie Chewbacca together they infiltrated the Death Star and saved Leia from certain death but the same could not be said about her destroyed home planet of Alderaan. After returning to Yavin IV the Battle of Yavin took place and Luke being the great pilot hew was destroyed the Death Star and gained a great victory for the Rebel Alliance. Luke had me the Marek family as soon as he had arrived upon Yavin IV and was greatly eager to find that he had a fellow Jedi to be trained by being Galen and Maris. Many things for the small family had now occurred as well.

Not long after the Rebel Fleet had assembled a few months after the events at the Death Star and Galen, Juno, Graddick, Maris and Setra had become celebrities among the Alliance and a constant source of inspiration for the followers that joined in from all over the galaxy. Instantly the small group had been thrown into the beginning of the Galactic Civil War, settling conflicts and disputes over every corner of the galaxy. On the first year anniversary of the birth of the Rebel Alliance Galen proposed to Juno who happily accepted and the wedding occurred with Graddick as Galen's best man and Leia and Maris as bridesmaids. After the wedding Maris decided to do her own fighting and left the Eclipse to go on other missions within the Alliance that needed completion but she regularly visited the new family. After a few months of the marriage after a risky mission on Bakura, Juno found out that she was pregnant. Galen was overjoyed when he heard the news as was Graddick, Setra, Maris and Leia. And now nine months later there was Setra pacing out the front of the medical bay cringing every time she heard her mother scream out in pain against the contractions. Leia, Luke and Han then arrived to see how everything was going and Setra rushed to Leia who hugged her tightly but then cringed together when they heard another painful groan from Juno in the other room.

"Oh by the Force. I always wanted a little brother or sister but its hurting mum way too much" said Juno as she hugged Luke as well and then jumped back into Graddick's lap.

"I know sweetie. But that's what happens, there's no need to worry. Your mum will be fine" replied Leia.

"But what if she decides to have another brother or sister and has to go through all that again" said Setra.

"She'll be alright Setra. Things like this don't happen all of the time" replied Luke comfortingly.

"They wouldn't if Galen didn't get on top of her all of the time" said Han.

"What?" replied Setra as Graddick yet again covered Setra's ears and yelled at Han in annoyance before he had finished his sentence

"Han!" said Leia and Luke in unison.

"What? Look the kid's gonna find out sooner or later anyway" replied Han.

"Yeah, well Galen and Juno said they'd talk to Setra about 'that' when she asked" said Leia.

Setra looked up at Graddick giggling softly while Han and Leia were bickering again as usual.

"This reminds me of when dad and mum used to fight just before they fell in love" said Setra.

Graddick chuckled "(I think you're onto something there little one and don't worry about your mum, she isn't in pain because of you)"

"Then why is she in pain" replied Setra.

"(You'll find out one day little one)" said Graddick as the companions continued to wait patiently until the next little Marek came into the world.

Suddenly Juno's screaming was replaced by another screaming, the cries of a newborn baby. Setra jumped off Graddick's lap and looked at the door to the medical bay wondrously. Suddenly Galen came out with a broad smile upon his face.

"It's a girl. We had a little baby girl" said Galen happily.

"Congratulations Galen" said Leia as she hugged Galen tightly.

"That's fantastic Galen" said Luke as he hugged him as well.

"How is Juno?" said Han.

"Really tired but she's okay. She insists that she'll be ready t fly tomorrow but I convinced her to take it easy" replied Galen.

Galen had now changed as well. His once small haircut had grown out and his dark hair was now curly. He picked up Setra and twirled her around in joy eliciting a cheerful laugh from the six year old and also Graddick who was looking on. He stopped twirling and looked happily at his now eldest child.

"Do you want to go and meet your sister?" said Galen.

"Yes dad. More then anything" replied Setra.

Galen took Setra through a small hallway first and then opened the door. Juno looked up tiredly but smiled when she saw her daughter come gently towards her. Juno pulled her onto the bed and embraced Setra tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my little one. I love you so much" said Juno.

"I love you to mum" replied Setra "where is she"

"She's right here" replied Galen.

The infant had been taken away to be weighed and measured and Galen had gone to bring her back to Juno and Setra. Setra looked on awestruck at the small bundle as it was placed into her mother's arms. Setra looked lovingly at the baby who was still fussing in Juno's arms.

"Shhhhhhhhh. It's alright my baby girl. Shhhhhhhhh" said Juno as she tried to calm the infant.

"What's her name dad?" said Setra.

"Taya Mallie Marek, after both of your grandmothers" replied Galen.

"Do you want to hold her?" said Juno

"Can I, really?" replied Setra eagerly

"Of course. Here, now hold the head, that's it" said Juno as she placed the fusSing infant into Setra's arms.

Taya opened her small eyes and turned her gaze up to her older sister and when she did her cries stopped. She smiled up at her and reached out for her. Setra obliged and gave Taya her hand to hold. Juno and Galen looked at each other in sheer joy at the image before them. Galen got up and reached across and softly kissed Juno. He then went around the large bed and hopped in behind Juno and hugged her gently from behind. Juno rested her weight upon Galen and sank back into his embrace and she as well kept her arms around Setra who was gently cradling her infant sister who had gone back to sleep. Galen thought to let the others just wait outside a little while longer just so he could soak in the light that was emanating around his family at that moment and his world could not have become any better. His mind then drifted back into the vision with him and Juno sitting in each other's arms upon the fields of Corulag watching as their children and their ebony guardian Graddick played in the distance.


End file.
